Archivos Hiccstrid
by maylu-liya
Summary: Diversas historias de diferentes épocas, cada una cuenta relatos que Hipo y Astrid pasaran, demostrando que no importe en que tiempo o en que circunstancia ambos estarán juntos, luchando por lo que creen y lo que es correcto, Hiccstrid 100% y un poco de Stormfly y Toothless en algunos.
1. Oportunidades

_**Oportunidades**_

Sentir como el viento pasa por mi rostro, después de mucho tiempos, más claro 6 años encerrado, sin libertad alguna, usar solo una clase de ropa de un solo color, pero ahora ya no más, soy libre y lo primero que haré, es recuperar lo más importante para mí.  
Aún recuerdo donde vive mi rubia favorita, sé que aún sigue ahí, por lo que mi primo me contó, sé que no ha tenido ninguna noticia de mí fue mi decisión, pero no me pueden culpar, como decirle que su familia fue la culpable de todo.

Llegue a mi destino, los nervios aparecieron, tenía que tranquilizarme, tomo aire y toco la puerta, no espero mucho para que ésta sea abierta, y ahí la veo tan hermosa como antes, esos ojos azules como el mar que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera.

-Hipo- susurro mi nombre ante la sorpresa de verme.

-Astrid- mencione su nombre, cuanto tiempo había soñado con volver a verla, de poder volver a besarla, trate de acercarme a ella, pero puso su mano en mi frente deteniéndome.

-¿A qué has venido?-pude notar que había enojo en su pregunta.

-Yo... Quería verte- fui sincero ante mi respuesta.

-Si lo habrías querido de verdad, habrías venido antes y no después de 6 años.

-Astrid, déjame explicarte- ella me miro, con el ceño fruncido, estaba por hablar pero un ruido me desconcentro, y por la puerta apareció una niña aproximadamente d años de edad.

-Mami, Chimuelo me quito mi...-no siguió al verme- ¿quién es él, mami?- preguntó mientras se aferraba a la pierna de Astrid. Yo no tenía palabras, después de 6 años miraba a mi hija, fueron varios años que me perdí su crecimiento.

-Assa entra a la casa- dijo mirando a la niña con ternura, yo no podía dejar de mirarla, era casi una minicopia de Astrid, pero con la diferencia de sus ojos, los tenia esmeralda como los míos, no podía creer que My lady le había puesto el nombre que yo había escogido cuando aún estaba embarazada, y ahora veo que le daba a la perfección ya que mi hija era como una diosa de la belleza.

Flash Back

-Estuve pensando el nombre para nuestro hijo- dije mientras entraba a la casa que compartíamos los dos.

-Hola Cariño, Hola Amor ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?, Bueno ya sabes muchos papeleos mi padre dice que- tocio un poco para engruesar su voz- Hijo ya llego el momento que tomes el control de la empresa, pero papá aún no quiero- dijo esta vez con una voz un poco más aguda mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro.

-Ok entendí el sarcasmo, lo siento Astrid- se acercó a ella y beso su frente- me sentía emocionado con los nombres que…

-Ya, ya- le interrumpió su prometida- dime cuales fueron los nombres que pensaste.

-Bien, si es niño Aaren que es montaña de fuerza, y si es niña

-Brigit que es fuerza- Le interrumpió Astrid

-No me gusta el nombre de Brigit- dijo Hipo mientras se rascaba la nuca- pensaba ponerle Assa, que es diosa de la belleza, ya que estoy seguro que ella se parecerá a ti.

-¿Assa? Pero Brigit suena bonito- se quejó la rubia.

-Assa también, y tiene una similitud con Astrid- le trato de convencer a su prometida, ella lo miraba con duda.

-Veremos en el momento que la tengamos en los brazos.

Fin del Flash

-Pero Chimuelo no me quiere devolver mi pelota- fue la voz de mi hija que me saco del mundo de los recuerdos, sonreí al escuchar el pequeño berrinche, me acerque a ella y me puse a su altura.

-Sabes- dije mientras ella me miraba, me incline para estar a su altura- si le acaricias por la oreja el soltara cosa que tenga- le comente, porque aún recordaba cual era la debilidad de mi mascota.

-¿De verdad?- me pregunto, mientras asentía como respuesta, ella no dijo más sonrió y entro a la casa, mientras que yo me levantaba y miraba a Astrid.

-¿Qué quieres Hipo?- volvió a preguntarme, pero note un poco más de enojo que antes

-Vine a recuperaras.

-No me hagas reír, después de mucho tiempo vienes y me dices eso- cuando termino de decirlo cruzo sus manos.

-Por favor Astrid, déjame decirte lo que paso- trate de explicarle lo que había pasado hace 6 años

-Sé muy bien lo que paso, Hipo- yo trate de replicar, pero con su mirada me dijo que me callara- sé que mi familia te puso una trampa, pero lo que me enoja es que durante estos 6 años, ¡6 años! Hipo, no me llamaste, no me escribiste ni una sola carta, ¡No trataste de hacer nada!- estaba por hablar pero vi que su mirada decía que la dejara hablar- no tienes idea de cómo cada noche lloraba porque no sabía dónde estabas al inicio, y luego por la soledad que tuve al alejarme de mi familia y…- vi que las lágrimas salían por su hermoso rostro, no soporte más y la abrace- no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste Hipo- sentí que puso sus manos pasaban por mis hombros, estaba por hablarle, pero vi a mi hija mirándome.

-¿Hipo? ¿Tú eres mi papá?- me pregunto, yo la mire extrañado, me aleje un poco de Astrid para verla y tener explicaciones sobre como sabía ella de mí.

-Serás un tonto, un cabeza dura, y muchas cosas más, pero merece saber quién es su papá- me explico con una sonrisa, me aleje de Astrid y me acerco a mi hija.

-¿Ya no te iras verdad, papá?- yo negué con la cabeza y la abrase.

-No más-le dije mientras le apegaba a mí- me quedare contigo y con tu mamá, no importa lo que pase.

Astrid se hizo aún lado dándome permiso a pasar, Assa tomo mi mano y me conducía hacia dentro, me encontraba en mi hogar, al lado de las personas que más amaba.

-Lamento mucho haberme perdido tus cumpleaños Assa- ella me miro con una sonrisa.

-No importa papá, ya que ahora estas aquí conmigo- me respondió sin dejar de sonreír, se detuvo para verme- te traeré el álbum de fotos para que veas todos los momentos que pasamos con mamá- no di mi respuesta, puesto que ella ya se había ido.

Astrid me sirvió un café mientras que esperábamos que nuestra hija trajera el álbum de fotos, la vi tan entusiasmada que no pude decirle que no, vi que My Lady, tomaba asiento a mi lado, era mejor que contara mi versión de la historia.

-Después de pedir tu mano a tus padres, el di siguiente ellos aparecieron- tome aire para seguir- dijeron que si no cancelaba la boda harían lo que sea para que me aleje de ti, me negué además que Assa estaba en camino, pero no conté con que tus padres tuvieran tantos amigos en el juzgado, inventaron un robo que no cometí, y bueno ya te imaginaras que sucedió después.

-Averigüe lo que hicieron y cuando les dije en que cárcel te habían metido, no me quisieron decir, y cuando Brutilda descubrió donde era y fue a visitarte tú te negaste a hablar con quien sea.

-Me daba vergüenza que me veas con esa ropa, encerrado, no podía verte a la cara o que lo sepas- vi que Astrid me miraba con ternura, puso su mano sobre la mía para darme fuerza.

-Lo único que me importa es que aún me ames- sonreí ante lo que dijo.

-Eso no debes dudarlo, jamás dejaré de amarte- me acerca para besarla, pero Assa aparecí corriendo.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!- gritaba mientras corría hacia mí- aquí están mis fotos, y las de mamá, ¿quieres verlas?- yo asentí, la tome en mis brazos, mientras que la ponía encima de mi rodillas.

-Claro que si princesa- le sonreí- no pienso volver a alejarme de ustedes.

Ah pasado tres meses desde que volví con mi familia, y hoy cumplía 6 años mi pequeña, la casa estaba llena de globos, bocaditos, una piñata, un payaso, y algunos juegos para niños, el cual estaba repleto, Assa corría de un lado a otro mientras que jugaba con sus primos, no podía estar más feliz.

-¡Papá!- dijo mientras llegaba corriendo hacia mí- vamos ya, mamá dice que pronto cortaremos el paste- asentí como respuesta, pero antes de ir, escuche el sonido del timbre de la puerta, fui a abrir, y cuando vi quienes eran me sorprendí igual que ellos, los padres de Astrid estaban mirándome sin ninguna expresión.

-¿Usted qué hace aquí?- dijo con enojo la mamá de Astrid- ¿Cómo lo dejaron salir?

-Usted sabe muy bien que no cometí ningún delito- fue mi respuesta.

-No me quedare con las manos cruzadas, yo...

-Tu no harás nada mamá- interrumpió Astrid mientras aparecía por mi atrás- ustedes hicieron ya demasiado, y les deje en claro la última vez que no quería volver a verlos.

-Pero hija, es el cumpleaños de mi nieta, y este hombre no puede impedirnos verla.

-Él no les impide nada soy yo, si quieren ver a Assa bien, pero no puedes venir a nuestra casa a amenazar a mi esposo.

-¿Esposo?- preguntó el papá de Astrid extrañado ante la noticia.

-Sí, nos casamos hace una semana- dijo mientras mostraba el anillo de boda, nuestra boda no fue algo lujoso o extravagante, fue sencilla y simple, solo fueron nuestros amigos más cercanos y mi familia, pero fue mágico porque cumplía mi sueño unirme a la mujer de vida- así que espero que respeten mi decisión y no se metan en mi vida- Ambos estaban enojados, bueno más la mamá de Astrid, ya que por lo que vi su papá estaba deprimido.

-Está bien Astrid, nosotros no nos meteremos más en tu vida- hablo el papá de mi esposa, vi que mi suegra estaba por replicar pero su esposo le miro molesto- danos una oportunidad con nuestra nieta y veras que no cometeremos el mismo error- vi que Astrid no sabía que decir, le tome de la mano, para darle apoyo y hacerle saber que estaba ahí con ella.

-Claro señor, siempre serán bienvenidos- les dije con una sonrisa sincera, me puse a un lado para dejarlos pasar, ambos entraron sin mirar atrás dejándonos solos.  
-Eres el hombre más noble que conozco, por eso te amo- dijo Astrid mientras me daba un beso en los labios, yo sonreí ante ello.

-¿Solo por ello?- pregunte aún con la sonrisa, ella negó, y trato de alejarse, pero la retuve tomándola de la mano, la abrace como si mi vida dependiera de ello- no sabes cuánto te amo, y lo difícil que fue mi vida sin tenerte, no pienso volver a perderte- sentí como ella se aferraba a mi espalda, no me importara lo que pasar siempre estaría para ellas para protegerlas y cuidarlas, porque eran mi familia, y no pensaba desaprovechar la segunda oportunidad que me daba la vida.

Bien hace mucho tiempo que no subía historias, pero bueno espero que les guste mi nuevo proyecto, si alguna ya lo leyó en Facebook, pues aquí escribiré un poco más ya que al ser solo imagina, trato de cortarlo, gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer (^-^)/

Maylu-liya


	2. Hotcakes

-¡Ahu!, Hipo no presiones fuerte- se quejó una rubia con dolor.

-Ya pasara, tranquila- le dijo sonriendo, mientras que le acariciaba el cabello.

-Pero duele mucho- escondió su rostro en el hombro del chico.

-Creo que fue mala idea, esto- comento mientras miraba la cocina que estaba con un gran desorden- No recuerdo como término todo así.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Astrid sonriéndole- si quieres te lo recuerdo- susurro mientras que sonreía en el oído del castaño, lo cual provoco un escalofrió en el chico.

-No juegos con fuego My lady- le respondió de la misma forma, Astrid se río mientras se alejaba de Hipo, dio media vuelta mientras agarraba algo y lo volvió a ver.

-De verdad lo crees babe- se acercó a su novio con cautela, le mostró una gran sonrisa y se puso de puntillas para besarle, él se inclinó un poco mientras cerraba los ojos, al ver lo que hizo el castaño Astrid sonrió y le estampo lo que tenía en la mano en la cara, lo cual sorprendió a Hipo haciéndole abrir los ojos.

-Pero ¿qué?- se llevó una mano a la cara y vio que tenía harina en ella- Astrid eso no se vale- ella comenzó a reírse por la cara de su novio- ahora veras- ella quiso escapar pero se golpeó la frente.

-No otra vez- esta vez fue Hipo quien se río, su novia lo fulmino con la mirada, deteniendo su risa, se acercó a ella con cautela.

-Lo siento Astrid- dijo pasando su mano por la parte afectada- ahora te vuelvo a curar.

-Déjalo, que sea un recuerdo de nuestra primera guerra en la cocina en nuestra nueva casa- termino de decir mientras se acostaba en su pecho, lo cual enterneció al chico, era su primer fin de semana juntos, desde que se mudaron no pudieron pasar mucho tiempo por el trabajo, pero los fines de semana solo era para ellos.

Todo inicio con la preparación de unos hotcakes como desayuno, seguido de una guerra, donde hubo una herida, terminando como iniciaron envueltos por las sabanas blancas de su ahora habitación.

(°/°)

Bien primero quisiera saber quién pensó de una manera no aptas para menores de edad xD que alce la mano (°-°)/ jajajaja bueno sé que es pequeño, pero esta historia solo es para divertirles y saber cómo son xD como es pequeño subiré en estos días otro, que serán dos partes ya advertí, gracias por sus comentarios ya que pensé que mi idea de hacer historias diversos temas y de diferentes épocas no funcionaría (T-T) pero me alegra que les guste, el próximo será después de las películas, gracias.


	3. Memorias Parte 1

**Memorias Parte 1**

El barco se mecía de un lado a otro haciendo que los vikingos que se encontraban ahí se empezaran a preocupar, nadie sabía porque la tormenta se había puesto tan violenta, el jefe les ordenaba diversas actividades para que puedan seguir el transcurso del viaje, tenía que proteger a los suyos, eso era lo que su padre siempre le decía, además que dentro del barco se encontraba su esposa y su hijo de 6 meses de nacido, tenía que protegerlos, salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho como un trueno impactaba en el mástil, logrando que se incendiara, las personas comenzaron a correr para tratar de apagar el fuego, pero el movimiento del mar era demasiado que les impedía hacer su cometido.

-Hipo, ¿qué vamos hacer?- pregunto su esposa que se había acercado a él.

-Ordena a los vikingos que evacuen, yo iré por Bálder, nos vemos en los botes- no le dio más tiempo para hablar, entro al barco en busca de su hijo, debió traer a Chimuelo o algún dragón, pero iban a una isla donde aún las personas no se adecuaban, y podían tener algún problema, y no hace mucho que había asumido el cargo de jefe, vio a su hijo dormido, era una pequeña persona su cara redonda igual a él, las manitas chiquitas que le daba miedo tocarlo, lo tomo con ambas manos y comenzó a correr, tenían que salir de ahí.

Cuando logro ver a los vikingos en los pequeños botes que habían hecho para emergencias se subió en ello sin pensarlo, cuando estuvieron en el mar busco a su esposa, pero no la miro por ningún lado.

-¿Donde esta Astrid?- les pregunto a todos, los vikingos se miraron y solo uno de ellos hablo.  
-Vi que ella se fue a buscarlo, pero pensé que venía atrás de usted jefe- todo se quedó en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por una explosiona, Hipo volteo a ver el barco el cual ya estaba hecho trisas, no podía creer con solo 23 años había perdido a la mujer que amaba y el único recuerdo que le quedaba era la pequeña persona que tenía en las manos.

(ºOº)

Habían pasado 5 años desde la pérdida de su esposa, le hacía mucha falta, pero tuvo que salir adelante por su hijo, no estaba solo ya que contaba con su mamá y sus amigos, su tiempo solo se dividía como jefe y como padre, quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con Bálder, lo único que le quedaba de Astrid, respiro con tristeza al recordarla, tomo asiento mientras miraba como su Hijo bajaba las escaleras.

-Papá llegaste- llego a su lado y abrazo su pierna, Hipo sonrió y lo tomo de los brazos para cargarlos y ponerlo sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Cómo has estado campeón?- le pregunto- ¿Te portaste bien con tu abuelita?- el trataba que Bálder sea cariñoso, bueno después de todo él no era un vikingo como todos, vio que su hijo asintió como respuesta.

-Encontramos una retrato de mamá y de ti- le contó con entusiasmos el pequeño- ¿Quieres que te muestre?- no espero una respuesta, y fue a buscarlo, no tardo mucho trayendo con sigo una pintura hecha en madera- Mira- le entrego el retrato logrando sorprender a Hipo, como olvidar ese día, fue en su boda, le pidió a cubeta que haga un retrato de ellos dos, para inmortalizar el momento.

_Flash Back_

_Miró por todos lados buscando a Cubeta, le pidió que no se distrajera, el jefe se encontraba impaciente ya que no lo veía por ningún lado, la ceremonia ya había terminado y no vio al gran pintor por ningún lado._

_-Porque tan impaciente babe- fue la voz de su ahora esposa quien lo trajo al mundo real._

_-Yo…- no podía decirle la verdad porque quería que sea sorpresa, pero no podía mentirle- espero a Cubeta- no le podía decir la verdad, así que le dijo una verdad a medias, tenía que pensar en algo más- él me tiene que dar una lista de la cantidad de… eh ovejas que ¿hay?- miro a su ahora esposa, quien lo miraba enojada._

_-¡Jefe!- voltee para ver que Cubeta venía corriendo hacia nosotros- ya están listos_

_-¿Listos? ¿Listos para qué?- me pregunto Astrid_

_-El jefe me pidió que les haga un retrato- fue cubeta quien le había contado sus planes, Astrid lo miro sorprendida._

_-¿Sorpresa?- pregunto Hipo con una sonrisa nerviosa, al verlo Astrid sonrió y lo abrazo- pensé que te enojarías._

_-¿Por qué haría algo así?- le pregunto mientras que se alejaba un poco de él- además es algo que debemos recordar- termino diciéndole con una sonrisa, contagiando a Hipo._

_Fin del Flash_

Como la extrañaba, después del accidente realizo una búsqueda, que duro como un año siempre creyó que ella estaba viva, que aparecería, pero no encontró nada, por ello decidió guardar todos lo que era de Astrid, retratos, ropas, objetos personales, no podía ver nada relacionado de ella, o hablar de ella, con el tiempo pensó que por el bien de su hijo debía contarle sobre quien fue su madre- Mi mamá fue muy hermosa verdad ¿papá?- la pregunta de su hijo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Así es hijo, y la mejor vikinga en todo el archipiélago- Bálder sonrió ante ello- ¿Quieres que te cuente como dejo inconsciente a tu tío Patán?- cuando su hijo le iba a decir su respuesta escucho un grito de aviso, ambos salieron para ver qué pasaba.

-Hipo un barco se acerca- escucho el grito de su primo Patán, por lo cual se acercó al puerto, dejando a su hijo solo, no paso mucho tiempo para ver a los tripulantes de dicho navío. Vieron que un joven de casi su edad de cabello oscuro y ojos azules salía del barco.

-Lamento aparecer de este modo en su isla, pero tuvimos un pequeño accidente en nuestro viaje, soy Jon jefe de la islas Hébridas, espero que nos puedan ayudar.

-Sean bienvenidos a Berk- comento Hipo mientras que se acercaba al invitado- soy Hipo jefe de la isla, y si desea les daremos refugio mientras que solución sus problemas.

-Gracias Hipo, solo viajo con mi prometida y dos guardias, trataremos no molestar mientras que estemos aquí- Hipo estaba por responder pero una voz le interrumpido.

-Jon, los guardias...- la chica que acababa de aparecer se calló, mientras que Hipo estaba en shock, en la entrada del barco estaba una chica de cabellera rubia, con unos ojos azules intensos y unas cuantas pecas en el rostro, llevaba un vestido holgado marrón con algunos bordados bajo el pecho, y encima una capucha de pelaje igual que la botas, frente a él estaba su esposa.

-Astrid, él es Hipo, jefe de la isla, Hipo ella es Astrid mi prometida- hizo la respectiva presentación Jon.

~(ºOº)~

Un joven pelinegro se encontraba caminando por la playa de su isla, pensando si sería un buen jefe como es su padre, tenía que relajarse y caminar es la solución, mientras que miraba el horizonte, donde no muy lejos le llamo la atención una figura, se acercó más y vio a chica rubia recostada sobre la arena, llego hacia ella, no pensó mucho y la volteo, se sorprendió al verla, era la criatura más hermosa que había visto, observo que en su rostro había algunas partes cubiertas de polvo y en una esquina de su frente había un poco de sangre seca, la cargo y la llevo hacia la curandera.

Pasaron algunas horas cuando ella empezó abrir los ojos, analizo el lugar, tratando de recordar lo que había pasado, luego de un rato entro el pelinegro, ella lo analizo, pero no le hacía conocido.  
-Veo que despertaste, eso me alegra- comento con una sonrisa el chico, se acercó a ella y tomo asiento a su lado- Me llamo Jon- extendiéndole la mano, ella lo analizo sin saber qué hacer, el chico se sintió incomodo por quedarse en esa posición- eh ¿Cómo te llamas?- ella lo pensó, pero no venía nada en su mente.

-Yo...- esas fueron sus únicas palabras, el chico bajo la mano y la miro, ella se encontraba asustada- no se- y por primera vez ambos se miraron a los ojos- yo... no recuerdo... yo…- Jon vio que ella comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Tranquila- la tomo de las manos mientras que le hablaba con una voz suave- ya lo recordaras- ella lo miro buscando ayuda, él no sabía que decir pues sus ojos azules lo habían hipnotizado, pero salió de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un objeto incomodo en la palma de su mano, al ver que era, observo que ella tenía una pulsera lo examino y pudo notar que tenía una inscripción- Astrid- leyó lo que decía- ese es tu nombre- la rubia miro el objeto tratando de recordar como llego eso a su mano, pero nada.

-Pero... ¿Quién soy yo?- esa era una pregunta que no podía responder.

-Yo no lo sé, pero te prometo que te ayudare a saber de dónde vienes- Le prometió mientras que le tomaba de las manos, ella lo miro y creyó en sus palabras.

Con el tiempo las cosas no mejoraron, Astrid aún no sabía quién era, soñaba a una persona quien le hablaba, pero no sabía quién era, no podía verla, sin embargo se había adaptado en la isla, todos lograron quererla, aunque existía un pelinegro que no solo logro quererla sino que estaba enamorado de ella, se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, pero ya pronto sería jefe así que tomo la decisión de pedirle a Astrid que sea su prometida, ella se sentía en deuda con él, con su familia y aunque sentía una atracción por él, no estaba enamorada, aun así decidió aceptar, hubo una gran fiesta cuando dieron la noticia.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto Jon ante la propuesta de su prometida.

-Tú me lo prometiste Jon y antes de casarme quiero saber quién era- le pidió al chico, él solo suspiro y movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación, tenía que cumplir su promesa. Luego de unos días ambos partieron, todo iba bien hasta que tuvieron problemas con la vela, y algunos otros problemas con respecto a la comida, tenían que hacer una parada de emergencia en una isla cerca, el primero en bajar fue Jon porque quería saber si no habría algún problema en ese lugar, lo cual descarto al conocer al jefe, Astrid vio que los guardas que los acompañaban a petición del padre de Jon se quedaban mirando un punto exacto asustados, al ver lo que miraban, decidió decirle a Jon, cuando solo dijo tres palabras se quedó callada al ver quien estaba al lado de Jon, sus ojos lograron penetrarla, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? fue lo que se preguntó, Jon los presento y ella aún no sabía que decir.

¿(ºOº)?

**Bien eh aquí la nueva historia, espero les guste la verdad hace mucho se me vino esta idea, quería hacerle una historia larga, pero pensé que era mejor dejarlo en algo pequeño, además para que vean que no todo será actual sino también de la época bueno pasando las dos películas jajaja espero les guste y muchas gracias por el apoyo, responderé los review de la anterior historias, gracias por leer **

***KatinissSakura: jajajaja yo amo los Hotcakes, hace mucho que no como uno T.T y no tengo tiempo para hacer uno, pero bueno que te pareció esta parte? Aumente algunas cosas xD.**

***The- rider-sel: Bueno eso era la intención, ver cuántas personas pensaron mal no lo niego fue algo difícil para mí, pero me divertí al hacerlo, bueno espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.**

***Tori Berk: Me divertí mucho con su comentario, gracias por tomarse su tiempo **** tendré en cuenta sus ideas, aunque vaya que tienen una imaginación muy grande, espero que les haya gustado esta parte.**

*** : Me alegra mucho que te encantara y bueno bienvenida al club (o-o)/ espero que te haya gustado esta parte de la historia.**

***Jessi: Bueno no soy buena en ese tema de hacer hotcakes hotcakes, pero me alegra mucho de que lo hayas descubierto antes, espero que te guste esta historia.**

***Aileen: que tierna *-* cuando lo estaba haciendo también me dio ganas de unos jajajaja pero bueno espero que te guste esta historia la primera parte.**

***MariHofferson: Me alegra que te divirtieras, bueno yo normal puedo leerlo la verdad pero hacerlo así tan… bueno eso les dejo a los profesionales xD la verdad ni yo sé si son one shot mmm como son historias de diferentes épocas, para mí era historias jajajaja espero que te guste esta historia.**


	4. Memorias Parte 2

**Advertencia ¡Sí! Al fin puse una advertencia, pero no es tanto advertencia solo hice una escena un poco subida de tono cuando vean esta cara ¬(****º/º****)¬ eso es todo, gracias por su atención.**

**Memorias Parte 2**

Hipo seguía mirando a su esposa, sus expresiones eran un poco más maduras de lo que recordaba ya no llevaba la trenza que le caracterizaba ahora lo tenía suelto aunque una parte del lado derecho estaba sujetada, se formó un gran silencio hasta que uno voz lo saco de sus pensamiento.

-Astrid nos quedaremos unos días aquí mientras arreglamos las cosas- fue Jon quien le estaba comentando a la rubia, volteo a ver al jefe de la isla- veras Hipo mi prometida perdió la memoria y buscamos saber qué fue lo que paso, solo descubrimos su nombre por su pulsera- cuando termino de contarle le tomo de la mano, ambos se sonrieron lo cual hizo que Hipo apretara sus manos en forma de puño, él siempre pensó que la había perdido, muchos años sufriendo, y ahora que la volvía a ver se entera que ella perdió la memoria, ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que le hizo falta? ¿Qué tienen un hijo? Se llenó de pensamientos los cuales fueron interrumpidos por una voz, vio hacia atrás, donde se acercaba su madre, Gobber , y su hijo, seguidos de algunos vikingos la mujer se quedó en shock al ver a la chica rubia, igual que el hombre, ambos detuvieron su camino, Hipo al ver esto prefirió hablar antes que todo se llene de alboroto.

-Ellos serán nuestros invitados Jon y Astrid su prometida- las últimas palabras le sonaban agrias, todos quedaron mudos por lo que decía, esa chica se parecía mucho a la esposa de su jefe, pero siempre existía personas parecidas, sin embargo Valka vio algo más en su hijo, su mirada le indicaba que había algo más, entendió que había algo que anunciar por lo cual era mejor informar a los vkingos que seguramente habría una reunión en el gran salón, no pensó más y decidió comunicarles, dejando a Bálder sólo, quien miraba extrañados a los invitados- pueden acomodarse en una de las casas que se encuentra al lado del aserradero.

Llevo a la pareja a una casa vacía, Hipo respiraba profundamente tenía que relajarse y pensar bien las cosas, tenía que recuperar a su esposa. Cuando dejo a los jóvenes y a los guardias se fue al Gran Salón, donde tenía que comunicarles a los aldeanos lo que pasaba.

Al llegar vio como las personas de su pueblo hablaban, era mejor callar los chismes, se puso frente a ellos llamando la atención de muchos y haciendo guardar silencio.

-Como habrán vistos tenemos nuevos invitados en la isla Y…

-Si quieres que vayamos a la guerra para recuperar a tu esposa, cuente con nosotros Jefe- no esperaba ese tipo de comentarios y aunque se sentía alagado por sus palabras no creyó que era la mejor solución.

-Gracias, pero solo les pido que actúen como si no la conocieran, ella perdió la memoria- con esa noticias muchos de los vikingos sintieron pena por Hipo ya que sabían cómo estuvo él en esa época y como era perder a alguien que amabas.

La reunión no duro mucho, cada de uno ellos se fue a sus respectivas tareas, mientras que Hipo miraba el techo, pero el sonido le hizo volver a la realidad, su mamá se encontraba a su lado esperando que le contara que había pasado.

-No sé qué hacer- fue sincero- volverla a ver fue…- su mamá le puso una mano en su hombro como apoyo, ella comprendía que se sentía cuando volvías a ver a la persona que amas.

-¿Solo recuerda su nombre?- pregunto extrañada.

-Fue por la pulsera que le regale que lo sabe- Valka lo miro intrigada por la historia- Yo… - se llevó una mano atrás de la cabeza- Fue cuando éramos novios por nuestro primer aniversario yo selo di- su mamá lo miro con más interés.

_Flash Back_

_Hipo se encontraba nervioso, había pasado más de dos semanas de no ver a su novia, se encerró en la herrería tratando de terminar su regalo por su primer aniversario, le cito en la cala donde conoció a chimuelo para darle su sorpresa, caminaba de un lado a otro para poder tranquilizarse, pero no lo conseguía, lo más probable es que estuviera enojada, o solo molesta, sabía que le iría mal, además que la había dejado plantada el día de ayer para ir a volar, sin embargo esperaba que se le pasará cuando vea porque no la había visto._

_-Vamos Hipo tranquilo- comenzó hablar, Chimuelo lo miraba sin entender porque hablaba solo y no le dejaba dormir- ¿Qué te puede hacer? No creo que te mande al Valhalla aunque…- fue interrumpido por unos ruidos de aleteo, miro al cielo y diviso a su rubia que descendía con tormenta._

_-Más te vale que sea importante pequeño hijo troll- dijo mientras bajaba de su dragona, Hipo supo ahí que estaba enojada._

_-¿Estas enojada?- ella lo miro molesta por esa pregunta, los dragones vieron el ambiente y prefirieron irse un poco lejos de la pareja, Chimuelo se volvió acomodar para poder dormir, mientras que Tormenta hacía lo mismo a su lado._

_-¿Por qué piensas eso?- le pregunto con sarcasmo al castaño_

_-Vamos Astrid, yo…- tuvo algo de miedo, pero se acercó a ella- siento no haber estado estos días contigo- ella le miro esperando que siguiera- y no haber ido a volar contigo ayer, pero tengo un obsequio para ti- Astrid lo miro extrañada._

_-¿Acaso crees que con un obsequio te perdonare así de fácil?- si hace un rato estaba molesta ahora estaba enojada- Hipo, ayer…- tomo aíre para continuar- ¡¿Cómo te olvidaste que era nuestro aniversario?!_

_-¿Qué? ¡No! Hoy es nuestro aniversario_

_-Hipo, fue ayer, lo recuerdo muy bien- Hipo no sabía que decir- ¿lo olvidaste verdad?_

_-No Astrid- dijo tomándole de las manos- todo lo contrario, todos estos días estuve trabajando en tu regalo- de su mano saco un pequeño paquetito- lamento no haber estado todas semanas contigo, Astrid lo tomo con cuido y lo abrió._

_-¡Oh Hipo! Es muy hermoso- saco del paquetito una pulsera, lo examino y notó que se encontraba grabado su nombre- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

_-Es un secreto- le respondió mientras le guiñaba el ojo, lo cual le dio gracia a la rubia- entonces… ¿feliz aniversario?- ella sonrió le dio un leve puñete en el hombro como de costumbre._

_-fue ayer, pero…- se acercó para poder juntar sus labios, lo cual duro solo unos minutos- Feliz aniversario- esta vez fue Hipo quien se acercó a ella para besarla._

_Fin del Flash _

Hipo sonrió ante el recuerdo, extrañaba muchas cosas de ella, y haría lo que sea para volver a probar sus labios nuevamente.

-Verás que ella recordara hijo- al terminar le dio un abrazo que solo una madre puede dar- ¿Por qué no vamos donde Gothi quizás tenga alguna cura?

Mientras que en la casa del jefe, Bálder se encontraba mirando el cuadro que había encontrado ese día, la chica que había llegado ese día era muy parecida a su madre, tenía los mismo ojos, el cabello, y esa sonrisa que su papá le había contado muchas veces que le dejaba como tonto, ella era su madre, estaba seguro, dejo el cuadro a un lado para poder ir donde su corazón dictaba.

(ºOº)

Astrid miraba por la puerta abierta el lugar donde se quedarían, cuando comenzaron a caminar miraba cada parte de la isla, todo estaba lleno de dragones, vikingo caminando tranquilamente, todo le parecía conocido, pero no tenían ningún recuerdo.

-Interesante lugar ¿no? dragones y vikingos viviendo en paz, recuerdo haber escuchado sobre este lugar.  
-Jon- lo llamo- este lugar...- no sabía si decirle la verdad, pero era mejor callar.

-Si te da miedo, ahora mismo nos vamos- ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza, él la abrazo sorprendiendo a la chica- siempre te protegeré Astrid no lo dudes- ella no respondió, tenía un gran cariño hacia el chico, pero no hacía que temblara, no como lo hizo al ver los ojos del jefe- iré a explorar ¿quieres venir?

-Quizás luego, ahora quiero descansar- se alejó un poco de él mientras le sonreía- pero ve tu- el asintió, se acercó para besarla, pero ella lo esquivo. Jon se resignó y la soltó- lo siento Jon- dijo mirando el suelo.

-Seguiré esperándote- la tomo del mentón para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida y salir del lugar, Astrid suspiro, desde que comenzó a salir con Jon no se habían dado una muestra de afecto, ella sentía que no era correcto, tenía que relajarse, estaba por cerrar la puerta para irse a dormir, pero unos pasos llamaron su atención volteo a ver y vio a un niño corriendo hacia ella, se detuvo cuando llego a su lado, el pequeño se agacho para poder recuperar el aíre.

-¿Te encuentras bien, eh niño?- no sabía cómo tratarlo, no estaba acostumbrada a tratar a niños, él pequeño la miro a los ojos dejando sorprendida a la chica.

-Mamá- fue lo que dijo sacando de su estado a la rubia- Tú eres mi mamá.

-Te estas confundiendo yo no soy tu madre- él niño negó y la tomó de la mano, Astrid sintió una calidez por todo su cuerpo.

-Ven conmigo- pidió con desespero- por favor- no supo porque, Astrid asintió ante su pedido, dejándose llevar por el pequeño castaño.

Bálder corría con todas sus fuerzas sin soltar la mano de la rubia, llegaron a una pequeña colina donde se encontraba una casa un poco más grande que las demás, el pequeño castaño soltó su mano para entrar a un establo que se encontraba al lado de la casa, ella examino el lugar podía apreciar toda la isla, unas imágenes vinieron a su mente, cuando fue niña con una hacha en mano, pero eran algo borrosa, un ruido le saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver y vio al niño encima de un dragón con escamas azules, ojos amarillos igual que algunas rayas en las alas, púas en la cola y en la cabeza.

-Mamá, Tormenta te extraño- le conto mientras que bajaba con ayuda de la dragona, se acercó con temor hacia ellos igual que el Nadder, pero ella se encontraba alegre por ver a su jinete, Astrid levanto la mano tratando de tocarle, pero se detuvo y dejo su mano en el aíre, su cuerpo solo reaccionaba sentía que sabía lo que hacía, no tardo mucho para que Tormenta termine la conexión, Astrid sonrió y la abrazo, recordó pocas cosas con ella, pero eso no quitaba que un nuevo sentimiento apareció- ¿Pasa algo, Mamá?

-Yo…- negó como respuesta, se alejó de tormenta y le acaricio el hocico, regalándole una sonrisa- Aún no recuerdo mucho, pero lograre hacerlo- le dijo en susurro.

-Mamá hay algo que te tengo que mostrar- volvió a tomarla de la mano, mientras la jalaba dentro de la casa, dejando a Tormenta afuera, cuando entraron Bálder soltó su mano dejando a Astrid que mirara todo el lugar, un recuerdo apareció en su mente, un chico diciéndole que ahora ese lugar iba hacer su casa, pero no lograba ver el rostro, solo una sombra negra, comenzó a desesperarse, luego de un rato apareció el pequeño castaño trayendo consigo un cuadro de madera, lo cual le extrañó, el niño le sonrió y la abrazo las piernas, volvió a sentir un calor que le apretaba el corazón ¿Qué le pasaba?- Te extrañe mucho mamá- no sabía que hacer se agacho para estar a su altura y lo abraso, ese niño hacía que se sintiera débil- toma-le entrego el cuadro que había encontrado en la mañana, se alejó un poco de ella, pero sin soltarla. Astrid tomo el retrato, examino la pintura donde se encontraba ella con un chico de cabello marrón y ojos verdes, ambos se encontraban sonrientes, además que él tenía rodeada su cintura con una mano.

-Bálder ya llegue- escucho una voz varonil que entraba a la casa- fuiste tú quien saco a Tormen…- se quedó callado al ver quien estaba frente a él- Astrid.

-Estaba mostrándole a mamá el cuadro que encontré- le dijo su hijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras que Astrid bajaba la pintura y lo ponía atrás de ella.

-¿Mamá?- se preguntó, luego miro a Astrid quien aún no salía del shock- Yo…-se acercó a ella, para explicarle, había hablado con su mamá, y con Gothi, habían acordado en no decir nada, porque podría afectar su salud mental al tratar de decirle todas las cosas, pero ahora, se froto el cuello tratando de tranquilizarse, ella al verlo sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, levanto la mano que tenía libre y dio unos pasos a su dirección, como si estuviera hipnotizada cuando estaba a unos cinco pasos, su acción fue interrumpida.

-Hipo, viste a…- una voz le saco de su mundo- ¿Astrid? Qué bueno que te encuentro- Jon había llegado hacia la puerta, entro al hogar sin permiso- me tenías preocupado- le dijo a la rubia mientras la abrasaba- ¿Qué hacías aquí?- le pregunto

-Yo…- miro al niño, luego el cuadro y por último a Hipo- ¿Salí a explorar?- no podía decirle la verdad, eran muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, Jon la miro extrañado, sentía que algo le ocultaba- me encontré con este pequeño y me trajo a su casa- tratando de ser convincente, Jon no dijo nada más se alejó de ella y la toma de la mano.

-Es mejor irnos- ambos se dirigieron a la salida, antes de irse Astrid dejo el cuadro en la entrada de la puerta, para luego desaparecer por la puerta, dejando a padre e hijo solos.

-Mamá no sabía quién era- le contó el pequeño, Hipo suspiro y se acercó a él dispuesto a abrazarlo- ¿Por qué?

-Ella- volvió a suspirar, tenía que ser honesto con su hijo- perdió la memoria Bálder, ella no nos recuerda.

-Pero mi abuelita me dijo que aún hijo no se olvida… acaso ¿mamá no me quiere?- Hipo suspiro ante su pregunta.

-Claro que te quiere campeón- le respondió mientras le abrazaba- ella te ama, solo tenemos que tener paciencia… ella nos recordara- sabía que no debía hacer promesas que quizás no se cumplirían, pero tenía que hacerlo.

\\(TnT)/

Astrid caminaba atrás de Jon pensando en lo que había pasado, mientras que él se encontraba enojado porque un dragón oscuro no le había dejado pasar, y le gruñía al verlo, aunque luego descubrió que fue porque tenía agarrada la mano a la rubia, verlo también trajo algunas imágenes.

_Flash Back_

_Salieron de la casa a dirección donde se quedaban, Jon parecía incomodo, mientras que Astrid solo pensaba en la sensación que le hacía sentir el castaño, una muy cálida. _

_Jon detuvo el paso al mirar el obstáculo que se interponía su camino, frente a él se encontraba un dragón negro con una mirada furiosa, Astrid al ver que su prometido no se movía puso la mirada donde él la tenía, su cuerpo reacciono por sí sólo y camino en dirección al dragón soltando la mano de Jon. _

_\- Astrid espera….- se calló al ver que la rubia tenía la mano levantada y se acercaba al dragón quien cambio su mirada furiosa a una cariñosa._

_-Chimuelo- susurro el nombre del dragón, no supo si Jon lo había escuchado, acaricio el hocico del dragón, el cual se dejó mimar por la chica, extrañaba las caricias de la rubia. Jon la tomó de la mano y la alejó del dragón negro, el cual volvió a cambiar su mirada a una furiosa hacia el chico._

_-Es mejor irnos- El dragón le gruño asustando al chico, haciendo en el proceso que soltara la mano de Astrid, y así logrando que el dragón volviera a su posición de tranquilidad._

_Fin del Flash_

Jon detuvo su andar hacia su casa temporal, haciendo que la chica rubia también lo haga.

-Recordaste, verdad- a Astrid le sonó más como afirmación que como pregunta, pero no dijo nada- ¿ya sabes quién eres?- él no volteaba a verla, solo miraba como apretaba sus puños.

-No- fue único que dijo- pero no negare que pertenezco a este lugar.

-¿Te piensas quedar?- pregunto alarmado mientras que volteaba a verla- ¿Qué pasara con nuestro compromiso? ¿Con la boda?

-Tranquilo Jon- le tomo de las manos para tranquilizarlo- yo la verdad lo siento…

-Se lo que dirás Astrid- le interrumpió, respiro profundamente para continuar- yo solo quiero tu felicidad, y haría lo que sea por ti sí, y si es tu decisión de quedarte aquí yo lo aceptare- ella sonrió y lo abrazo- pero dime ¿Qué paso?

-Yo creo que tengo una familia- ante la noticia Jon se quedó sin palabras- Jon de verdad lo siento yo no sabía y…

-No tienes que decirme nada Astrid, eres libre… y siempre contaras conmigo- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacia el hogar que estaba ocupando, prepararía todo para irse lo más antes posible.

(ºoº)

Astrid entro corriendo al hogar del jefe sin tocar, pero se detuvo en la entrada al ver la escena, sintió como su corazón se comprimía, era una escena conmovedora. Hipo se encontraba abrazando a Bálder, quien estaba llorando. Al ver como las lágrimas corrían por la pequeña carita, sintió un dolor en el corazón no lo dudo y camino hacia ellos, los cuales al escuchar unas pisadas voltearon y ambos al verla se sorprendieron.

-¡Mamá!- dijo el pequeño mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba, sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Por qué lloras Bálder?- le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, lo alejo un poco y le sonrió- Mamá ya está aquí- ante lo que dijo el niño sonrió y volvió abrazarla, después de un tiempo ambos se alejaron sin dejar de sonreír y con algunas lagrima en los ojos. Astrid puso la mirada en Hipo, quien no dejaba de verlos, camino a paso lento hacia él- Yo…

-¿Recuerdas?- pregunto el castaño con esperanzas tratando de tomar su mano, cuando lo logro, se sintió completo, cruzo dedos con ella sin dejar de sonreír por parte de ambos, Astrid no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía, ese sentimiento de calor volvió aparecer pero más fuerte, miro los ojos del chico y poco a poco su mente se volvió aclarar, las imágenes borrosas tomaron nitidez. Los sueños que tenían ahora eran claros, el chico que soñaba todas las noches y quien le hablaba era él, sus ojos comenzaron a volverse cristalinos, como pudo olvidar a la persona que siempre había amado, se lanzó hacia él dándole un abrazo.

-Tonto- le dijo mientras que se alejaba de él y le daba un pequeño puñete en el brazo- me hiciste falta- susurro mientras se pegaba a su pecho- lo siento- Hipo sonrió y la abrazo con más fuerza.

-No hay porque disculparse, estaba dispuesto a luchar por ti- le conto sin soltarla- yo… siempre estaría junto a ti, Astrid.

Astrid sonrió ante lo que dijo, como le hizo falta todo este tiempo a pesar que su mente no recordaba todo, pero su cuerpo si lo hacía, recordaba todo lo que él provocaba en ella, sabía que no se podía sentir así con nadie, soló necesito tocar su mano para saber que él era su complemento, y que donde fueran siempre así seria.

¬(º/º)¬

Bálder se había ido a buscar a su abuelita para contarle que su mamá había vuelto a casa, tenía planes también de ir a visitar a sus tíos para contarles dejando a sus padres solos aunque Hipo le dijo que lo hiciera porque tenía que hablar con su mamá, además de que le enseñaría la casa .

-Yo…- Hipo no sabía por dónde comenzar, eran tantas cosas que las palabras quedaban chicas

-Hipo- dijo tomándolo de la mano- tranquilo ¿sí?- termino diciendo con una sonrisa- ¿sabes que eh extrañado en todo este tiempo?

-No- respondió a la vez, aunque por el brillo en sus ojos supo lo que estaba pensando. Ambos se acercaron para poder besarse después de mucho tiempo ambos pudieron sentir los labios del otro, Astrid no recordaba la sensación que le daba esos labios, Hipo paso la mano por su mejilla para poder profundizar el beso mientras que la rubia pasaba sus manos por su cabello, se olvidaron de todo a su alrededor solo eran ellos ambos se pararon sin dejar de besarse.

Tenían un lugar en mente, ambos se necesitaban fueron muchos años que estuvieron alejados uno del otro, fueron a su antigua habitación donde demostraron su amor más de una vez como ahora.

\- Extrañe que estuvieras a mi lado- comento Hipo mientras jugaba con su mano

-Aún no recuerdo mucho sabes- Astrid se acomodó en el pecho del castaño- pero solo es mi mente, porque mi cuerpo está lleno de memorias a tu lado.

Ambos sabían que no importa los obstáculos que se podrían avecinar en el camino porque lo superarían juntos, y que los recuerdos que tenían podrían volver a tenerlos, además los recuerdos no solo se graban en la mente si no se pueden desarrollar en el cuerpo.

~(ºvº)~

**Bueno eso es todo amigos, no pensé en hacer tan largo esta parte, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado no sé si la escena subida de "tono" habrá sido lemon, limón, naranja, mandarina, ni idea yo soy mala para ese tipo de relatos aunque yo les digo Hotcakes, pero hice un intento porque lo había prometido, pero aún no cumplí así que algún día puedo sorprenderlos xD quizás haya secuelas de la historias ya veremos, bueno gracias por leer y comentar **

***Tori Berk: Lamento no haberles complacido en su pelea, pero Jon es un buen chico o quizás no jajajaja cumpliré su petición téngalo por seguro.**

***Jessi: ow (*o*) muchas gracias me alegra saber tu opinión, bueno espero que te haya gustado de como se hizo el cuadro, la verdad me enamore del MiniHiccup algún día habrá uno (TnT)/ y de verdad gracias no pensaba que le gustara a alguien como escribo **

***KatnissSakura: Bueno ves aumente más cosas en esta, debo un hotcakes tenlo por seguro xD**

***aileen: Bueno quizás no se fue a la guerra, pero si quería xD bueno aquí está el desenlace, con confianza dime tus preguntas estaré ansiosa de leerlas y si se puede te responderé ;) **

*** : etto te deje con más preguntas? También querías golpear a Jon? Pero no es malo el chico, todavía jajajaja bueno espero con muchas ansias tu opinión de esta parte **

***the-rider-sel: pero ella lo hizo porque no sabía nada de ella, y se sentía en deuda, además con Jon no pasaron más de besarse en la mejilla, aunque no niego que me habría gustado ver a Hipo pelear jajajaja pero bueno espero que te haya gustado **

**UnbreakableWarrior: muchas gracias por tu palabra de verdad, espero que te haya gustado el final de la historia. **


	5. Un Final Un Inicio

**Cuando vean ****(°o°) será una escena pasada, sé que pongo muchas caras lo siento por eso, pero es mi forma para cambiar escenarios y no se confundan, gracias. **

No puedo soportarte verte así, conectado con todos esos cables que se encuentran por todo tu cuerpo, ese tupo que entra por tu boca para que puedas respirar, y todo por mi culpa si yo no hubiera...

-Señorita- volteo a ver quién me llama- ¿Se quedara a cuidarlo?

-Sí, me quedare con él- le confirme mientras te sujeto la mano, no puedo dejarte solo. Ella no dice nada más y sale de la habitación dejándonos solos, quizás es una ventaja que el director del hospital sea nuestro amigo y me permita quedarme a dormir a tu lado para no alejarme de tu lado.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?- te pregunto mientras aprieto tu mano- no sabes la falta que me haces, mi vida no es la misma ¿sabes?- espero que escuches todo lo que te cuento- Extraño tus risas, tu sarcasmo, tus palabras de aliento, jugar con tu cabello, hacerte enojar, hasta extraño tus pequeños ronquidos en las noches- trato de contener las lágrimas que quieren salir- son 3 meses que no escucho tu voz, y siento que cada día que pasa una parte de mi muere, te necesito... Necesito que estés a mi lado Hipo.

(°o°)

Caminaba por las calles que se encuentran alumbradas por los faroles que habían la noche ya estaba llegando, no paso mucho para que yo pueda llegar a nuestro café favorito, cuando estuve ahí tú estabas parado al lado del auto mirándome con una gran sonrisa, como no enamorarme de ella, me acerco a ti y lo primero que hago es abrazarte, tan solo pasaron unas horas que saliste de la casa y te extrañaba demasiado.

-My Lady, sé que me extrañaste al igual que yo, pero me estas ahogando- me separe de ti un poco para mirarte a los ojos, en ocasiones no mido mi fuerza aunque ahora sentía que debía aprovechar cada momento contigo- no sabes la falta que me hiciste- me sonrojo a lo que dices y me pego a tu pecho para esconderme, es bueno que seas un poco más grande que yo ya que así puedo escuchar a tu corazón latir.

-¿Entramos?- te pregunto mientras vuelvo alejarme de ti de nuevo, pero esta vez a unos pasos de distancia, veo que me niegas con la cabeza.

-Iremos a otro lugar- te miro extrañada ante tu propuesta- es una sorpresa- me abres la puerta del auto para poder entrar, quizás fue una de las cosas que me hicieron enamorar de ti, tu caballerosidad.

Entras al auto cuando yo ya me encuentro adentro, arrancas y comienza nuestro viaje, siento la necesidad de tocarte la mano y no soltarla, no contengo mi necesidad de apretar tu mano y llevo mi mano sobre la tuya, la cual se encuentra sobre la palanca de cambio, me miras extrañado ante mi acto, pero solo dura poco luego me muestras esa sonrisa que amo.

-¿Pasa algo?- niego como respuesta.

-Solo... no lo sé- digo con sinceridad, detienes el auto en un cruce y me miras.

-¿Qué pasa Astrid? Hoy te noto extraña- ni yo misma lo sé, solo agacho la cabeza y miro nuestras manos entrelazadas, no quiero soltarte por nada.

-Te amo- me miras extrañado ante lo que te dije, sabes que no soy de decir esa palabra, soy más de acciones. Levantas mi mentón para poder vernos a los ojos- tengo miedo- no dices nada y dejas que siga- no sé qué haría si te pierdo- te desabrochas el cinturón de seguridad, para abrazarme, con solo esa acción me siento aliviada y segura.

-Y no lo harás- me susurras en mi oído, un sonido estruendoso hizo que no escuchara lo que estabas diciendo, seguido de un fuerte movimiento, creo que escuche algunos gritos, luego de eso no recuerdo, ya que todo se volvió negro.

~(°n°)~

Si tu no me hubieras abrazado, quizás yo estaría en tu lugar, eres un tonto y me desesperas eso ya lo sabes, pero eres el hombre que amo, sujeto con más fuerza tu mano, esperando que despiertes. Los sonidos del electrocardiógrafo empezaron a sonar ruidosamente, me levante de mi asiento y vi el aparato que comenzaba a ponerse raro, algo pasaba, salí en busca de una enfermera, cuando la encontré le lleve al tu cuarto, no paso mucho cuando llegaron dos enfermeras más y nuestro amigo, no permitieron que entrara, así que espere a que el doctor saliera, cuando vi que salía de la habitación enfocó su mirada en mí.

-Señora Horrendous- me llamo Patapez con mi nombre de casada, me acerco a él esperando lo que me tenga que decir- Lo siento- mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante lo que me podía decir- ya no podemos hacer nada, lo mejor sería desenchufarlo.

-Él puede despertar yo sé que… Hay casos en que las personas despiertan y…

-Lo siento Astrid, pero no ha mostrado signos positivos, y con lo que ha pasado, su corazón ya no resistirá más.

-Por favor Patapez, tiene que haber algo que- me calle cuando sentí su mano sobre mi hombro.  
-Será la decisión que tú tomes Astrid

-¿Él no podrá despertar?- él solo negó- No quiero ser egoísta, pero creo que...- ya no podía seguir, trate de contener las lágrimas delante de mi amigo, después de todo nadie me vio llorar, solo tú estuviste en mis momentos más difíciles conociste cada lado de mí.

-Prepararé todo- no dijo más y se fue, entre a la habitación y me acerque a Hipo tomé su mano esperando que abra los ojos.

-Vamos babe, hiciste una promesa ¿lo recuerdas? Si tienes que abrir los ojos que sea ahora- pongo una mano en su mejilla donde había diversas cortadas. Recuerdo cada momento que pasamos juntos, como nos conocimos lo cual fue de casualidad.

_Flash Black_

_Era un día lluvioso yo por creer en el señor del clima no lleve mi paraguas, decía que sería un día soleado con probabilidades de vientos fuertes, pero al parecer se equivocaba como siempre, deberían buscarlo y golpearlo por engañador, veo un café cerca corrió hacia haya y me protejo bajo el techo sobresalido que tiene el lugar._

_-Eso me pasa por creer en el señor bigotes y salir con este tonto vestido- me reprendo a mí misma, no pasaron muchos minutos cuando un chico de cabellera castaña algo mojada se pone a mi lado._

_-Vaya que lluvia- me dice con una sonrisa mirándome, yo siento que me sonrojo pues es la primera vez que veo unos ojos tan verdes como el bosque- ¿El señor del clima?- me pregunta._

_-Deberían buscarlo con lanzas y palos- sugiero con molestia._

_-Es mi tío- me respondió de una manera sería yo sentía que me enrojecía por la vergüenza que estaba pasando._

_-Yo… lo siento, no sabía que…_

_-Estaba bromeándote- comenzó a reírse, yo me enoje con eso, ni lo conocía y ya me estaba bromeando- vamos lo siento, como disculpa te invito un café ¿Qué dices?- pensé un poco ante esa proposición, así que asentí como respuesta._

_Fin del Flash_

Además las peleas que tuvimos y más nuestra primera pelea cuando empezamos a vivir juntos.

_Flash Black_

_-Astrid porque tienes que dejar tu cartera en el sofá, tienes que ponerlo en el perchero ya te había dicho._

_-Por favor Hipo fue por apuro, no empieces con tu discurso._

_-No es la primera vez que te digo Astrid_

_-Hipo puedes comer con la boca cerrada- dije mientras lo miraba como movía la boca. _

_-Pa...besta- vi que pasaba la comida- tarde_

_-Termina de comer antes de hablar- estaba molesta por esa actitud._

_-Es mejor que me vaya- se levantó de su asiento y salió del departamento sin despedirse, estaba segura que dormiría en el sofá._

_Fin del Flash_

La vez que cuidamos a mi sobrino fue una tarde que no olvidaría porque decidimos tener nuestro primer hijo.

_Flash Back_

_Entre con Danny al departamento mientras cargaba su equipaje para este fin de semana, mi hermana Camicazi se iría con su esposo de viaje y nos pidió que cuidemos de mi sobrino de seis años por esos días, diría que fue difícil convencer a Hipo, pero mentiría fue él quien me convenció a mí, cuando estuvimos adentro vi que mi reciente esposo se encontraba leyendo el periódico en el sofá._

_-Ya estamos aquí- avise mientras entrabamos, Hipo al vernos se levantó y se acercó a nosotros, me dio un beso casto en la boca mientras que se podía altura del niño y le revolvía el cabello._

_-¿Qué tal Danny?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa- ¿Listo para pasar unos días con tus tíos favoritos?- lo levanto en sus brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con el niño._

_-Tío son mis únicos tíos- dijo riéndose, Hipo se detuvo y lo bajo._

_-Bueno está bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Turista? ¿Videojuegos? ¿Vemos películas? ¿Vamos al parque? Tú decide_

_-¡Todos!- respondió el niño mientras saltaba de emoción, Hipo sonrió y asintió, vi que mi castaño tomaba a Danny en brazos, ambos saliendo afuera, ambos eran un par de niños eso estaba segura._

_Después de unas horas volvíamos al departamento Hipo tenía cargado con las dos manos a Danny, mi sobrino se había quedado dormido después de haber jugado fútbol, básquet, carreras, y béisbol, ¿Quién no se cansaría? Luego fuimos a cenar mientras que volvíamos en el auto el niño se había dormido. Hipo lo acostó en la cama de huéspedes, si mi esposo podía ser un niño, pero estaba segura de que sería un buen padre._

_-Sabes- me dijo mientras se ponía a mi lado- me gustaría tener mi propio hijo- me sorprendí ante sus palabras- estar con Danny no sé despierta mi instinto paterno- di una risa pequeña ante ello._

_-¿Instinto paternal?- él asintió como respuesta, me puse analizar el día que tuvimos y no podría negar no imaginarme esa escena con nuestro propio hijo- Quizás sea una buena idea- termine diciendo con sonrojo._

_-Entonces ¿Quieres que tengamos un hijo?- Por Odín puede ser tan despistado, sonrió mientras que me acerco a él y lo beso- lo tomare como un sí, y ¿Iniciamos ahora?- me pareció tan tierno y sexi con esa pregunta, así que lo tome del cuello y lo acerque a mí._

_Fin del Flash_

Ya no puedo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir ante los recuerdos, cada uno de ellos eran especiales peleas, reconciliaciones, alegrías, tristezas, hay muchas emociones- por favor Hipo no me dejes- me recosté en su pecho para poder llorar, trato de tranquilizarme cuando escucho que la puerta se estaba abriendo, veo que una enfermera entró a la habitación, supongo que ella es la que te desconectara, se acerca a ti a paso lento llega a ti y te examina.

Comienza a desenchufar los aparatos mientras miro con tristeza la escena, no quería dejarte ir, no ahora, la enfermera estaba a punto de quitarte la máscara de oxígeno, trato de detenerla, porque tengo esperanzas que abras lo ojos, pero a la vez siento que será en vano.

(YnY)

Pasaron dos semanas desde que te fuiste, mi vida se había apagado estaba segura, pero había algo que me mantenía en pie, lleve mis manos a mi vientre donde llevaba el único recuerdo que tenia de ti, por mi descuido casi lo pierdo también, si no me habría desmayado después que te desenchufaron, no habría descubierto que estaba embarazada, cuatro meses de embarazo y yo sin conocer su existencia, todos se sorprendieron ante la noticia. Patapez me dijo que tenía que cuidarme porque mi embarazo estaba en riesgo, pero haré lo que sea para que este pequeño nazca cumpliré nuestro sueño, porque dicen que por un final hay un inicio.

(^-^)/

**Bueno eh aquí otra historia espero que les haya gustado ahora es una actual iba hacer un final alternativo, pero no pude lamento mucho si no les gusto el final, quizás en esta semana suba una pequeña secuela ahora la pregunta es de cual será de Oportunidades o de Memorias, si tengo una pequeña ahora será triste, alegre o suba una historia normal no lo sé xD pero bueno tengo una pregunta cuál de los niños les gusta más Assa o Bálder? Me gustaría saber, gracias por leer y comentar.**

***KatnissSakura: Esa historia me salió más larga de la normal o de lo que yo pensaba la verdad pero bueno espero que me des tu opinión de esta.**

***Jessi: jajaja bueno me alegra que el miniHiccup te gustara y bueno sobre Chimuelo la verdad pienso que es muy protector con las personas que él quiere, jajajajaja tu qué piensas Jon puede volver en otra historia? Esperare tu respuesta con ansias **

***Tori Berk: Soy pésima con Lemons creo yo, no escrito antes uno e.e jajajaja bien pronto tendrá su pelea y su limón, espero jajajaja gracias por su comentario.**

***the-rider-sel: La verdad me encariñe más con Bálder no se supongo que es como un MiniHiccup, o es lo que yo me imagino xD bien espero tu opinión de esta historia. **

***UnbreakableWarrior: Bien no sé cómo me salió esta historia, así que bueno esperare tu critica con algo de nervios la verdad xD**

***Lady Aira H H: Me gustaría conocer las posibilidades que te han rondado en la cabeza sé que son diferentes historias pero dime con confianza porque me tienes intrigada por que la imaginación es lo mejor que podamos tener.**

*** : Aunque al inicio no pensaba hacerla recordar porque bueno para eso se demora, sin embargo no podía dejarlo así Hipo tenía que hacer algo xD espero que te haya gustado esta historia.**

***aileen: primero responderé a tu pregunta sip soy ella, etto °/° de verdad te gusta cómo fue la historia anterior? Gracias por eso *-* como es tu alias en wattpad?**


	6. Bebes

**Bebés**

Hipo miraba el platillo que había creado su esposa con algo de miedo, no decía que ella fuera una mala cocinara solo una mala inventora, mezclar ingredientes no era lo suyo desde muy pequeña hasta ahora, vio a su hijo quien tenía una cara de horror, él está acostumbrado a su comida, pero el niño aún se estaba acoplando a la vida con su mamá. Aunque no negaría que había mejorado cocinando, ahora ya no quemaba las cosas o carbonizaba la carne.

-Vamos Bálder no está tan mal- le dijo sonriendo a su hijo para darle ánimos- además querías que tu mamá te prepare una comida ¿no?

-Pero papá- tomó una cuchara para poner en la comida que se encontraba en la mesa, lo clavo en el platillo y al sacarlo vio que se estiraba- ¿Mi mamá cocinaba así?

-Eh...- quería contestar, pero vio que su esposa se acercaba a la mesa

-¿Y qué tal esta lo que preparé?- pregunto Astrid con una gran sonrisa- muchos en Hébridas no querían comer lo que preparaba decían que ese no era mi talento, solo Jon era el único que comía- al escuchar eso Hipo no dudo tomo el plato que estaba en la mesa y comenzar a comerlo.

-¿Papá?- pregunto el niño al ver que su cara cambiaba de color, tenía que ayudarlo, así que miro a su mamá quien aún sonreía- Mamá- le llamo, ella volteo a ver a su hijo, esperando que su papá aproveche la situación para que vote lo que tenía en la boca, además quería aprovechar preguntar algo que hace mucho quería saber- ¿Cómo nacen los bebes?

-Eh... ¿Bebes?- pregunto Astrid con nerviosismo- yo... tu papá te responderá, yo iré por más comida.  
-¿Es enserio Astrid?- le pregunto con sarcasmo Hipo, mientras que le veía que desaparecía del lugar, el castaño miro a su hijo él cual tenía una mirada curiosa.

-Me dirás como nacen de los bebes, papá

-Yo... veras hijo... los bebes- pensó en cómo decirle las cosas, pero no se le ocurría nada, vio como Astrid volvía con un plato de comida, tomó asiento al lado de su esposo y lo miro, Hipo se encontraba pensando en que decir, hasta que se le vino una idea podía decirle una pequeña mentira por el momento- A los bebes… les trae un dragón cuando los padres quieren tener un hijo.

-¿Un dragón?- Bálder se encontraba extrañado mientras que Astrid casi se atora con la comida, no sabía si era por el sabor o por lo que se le ocurrió a Hipo- ¿Qué clase de dragón?

-Uno que es grande y cuidad a los bebes así como a los bebes dragones.

-Entonces ¿Los bebés nacen de huevos?- Hipo asintió con la cabeza mientras que Bálder se encontraba confuso- ¿Los bebes podría nacer de una gallina? ¿Yo nací de un huevo de dragón o de gallina?

-¡No! ¡Si!- Hipo se había puesto nervioso por tantas preguntas.

-Es mejor decirle la verdad- opino Astrid, su pequeño viaje a la cocina le había hecho pensar.

-¿La verdad?- su hijo se encontraba más confundido

-Veras Bálder, cuando un papá y una mamá quieren tener un hijo ellos hacen un...- se quedó pensando con que relacionarlo- ¿un ponche de yak?

-¿Ponche de yak?- pregunto Astrid con la risa en la cara- ¿Es enserio?

-¿Nací del ponche de yak?- Bálder no sabía que creer

-¡No! digo...- Hipo ya no sabía que decir

-Bálder- Astrid había decidido ayudar a su esposo- los bebés nacen de la mamá

-¡Oh!- para el pequeño castaño eso era entendible.

-Ellas los cuidan durante 9 meses en su vientre hasta que nacen- siguió contándole a su hijo.

-Mamá eres muy inteligente- dijo Bálder mientras se levantaba y le abrazaba- pero ahora tengo una duda- ambos padres los miraron atentos- ¿Cómo es que los bebes están dentro de las mamás?

-Un dragón las muerde y es ahí donde entra al vientre de las mamás- Bálder miraba confundido a su papá.

-Mamá ¿Qué dragón te mordió?- pregunto mirando a su mamá con interés, Astrid solo negó por las ocurrencias de su esposo-

-No empecemos con esto de nuevo- susurro Astrid

-Bueno Odin los pone en el vientre de las mamás cuando los padres quieren tener un bebé y…

-¡Hipo!- dio un grito la vikinga- ellos entran cuando la mamá y el papá trabajan juntos y pasan un tiempo solos- su hijo se le quedo mirando con más interés.

-Entonces ¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?- Ante esa pregunta tanto Hipo como Astrid se quedaron estáticos, pero Hipo esta vez tenía una idea muy clara.

~(°0°)~

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- entro gritando a la casa Bálder, ambos lo miraron extrañados- Kaira tendrá un bebito y será mío.

-¡Que!- ambos se acercaron a su hijo por lo que dijo

-Ella me dio una flor- relato Bálder comenzando a llorar, Astrid antes de abrazar a su hijo volteo donde Hipo y le dio un puñete en la costilla, por culpa de su mentira de que "Si una niña le da su flor a un niño, ella tendría un bebito" ahora el niño se encontraba asustado con tal historia.

**Bueno después de la historia anterior que etto hice llorar a algunas les traje bueno trate de hacer algo divertido para que se diviertan y sonrían, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta que es una continuación de mi historia de memorias así es soy media loca que sigo historias anteriores uhhhh xD espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

***KatnissSakura: jajjaja porque? Digo vi el video, pero aun así me da curiosidad por saber porque te hice recordar, yo pensé que sería como la serie de Grey Anatomy xD**

***Tori Berk: Bueno para que no llores, espero que con esta historia te hayas divertido **** y lo siento si bueno el final no estuvo bien, pero bueno pronto quizás haya una continuación de esa historia ;).**

***Aileen: creo que si te sigo… no puedo entrar a leer tengo que ponerme al día ahí T-T pero ahora al menos tendré los fines de semana libre wiii así que ahí leeré todo Hiccstrid yo leo por ahí, bueno siento haberte hecho llorar, pero espero que con esta te haya sacado una sonrisa **

***Jessi: Si lamento haberte puesto triste solo que no sé fue el final que me gusto y me pareció adecuado y espero que con esta te hayas divertido bueno con todas tus preguntas me diste la idea de hacer otra historia con todo lo que se quedó al aire así que pronto tendrás novedades con esa historia o con esta.**

***Lady Aira H H: Recibí tu conejo de chocolate muchas gracias y por eso te mando un gran abrazo y un osito de goma xD haber con respeto a todo lo que me dijiste pues si habrá una continuación quieren volver a Jon les complaceré y estará ahora tengo idea para hacer esa historia, como veras soy algo loca así que de pronto aparecerá muajajajaa jajajaja bueno espero que te haya gustado esta pequeña continuación.**

*** : Ow lo siento creo que el final pues fue muy triste a mí me dio tristeza matar a Hipo digo es ¡Hipo! Pero bueno no pude resistirme a esa idea pronto lo sabrás, espero que con esta historia te haya sacado una sonrisa **

***the-rider-sel: Siento mucho si te hice llorar no eres sensible es que te conectas con la historia muy diferente xD y bueno si habrá una continuación así es ahí sabrás lo que pasa o que paso, sobre tu incógnita pues al principio si estaba en riesgo por no cuidarse, pero cuando se enteró comenzó a cuidarse, gracias por decirme tus dudas tu soló dime y responderé, espero que con esta te haya hecho alegrar. **


	7. Madres I

**Primero que nada habrá tres historias en una, los cuales son de diferentes tiempo y usando historias que ya fueron escritas continuación o dentro de algunas si fuera el caso para que no se confundan pondré esta carita ~(^-^)~ además se podrán guiar quien es el que cuenta la historia, me pongo a pensar que debo ser algo ordenada, pero en mi caso las historias surgen de la nada lo sé algo raro xD pero bueno es así como sería en orden cronológico las historias.**

**Madre**

~~(P.O. )~~

Ver como la balsa en llamas se alejaba con una persona que más amaba, acababa de perder a la persona más maravillosa, la mujer que le dio la vida, que aunque no estuvo con él en sus momentos de niñez, estuvo conmigo en los momentos que necesitaba un consejo en mi ahora vida y fue de gran apoyo cuando perdí a mi esposa.

_Flash Black_

_Entraba cansado a mi casa una donde compartía con mi mamá, quien al verme dejo lo que estaba preparando para la comida para acercarse, tomé asiento en una de las sillas más cercanas, ella me tomo del hombro esperando que le contara mis problemas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar._

_-Volviste a buscarla, Verdad Hipo- no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación_

_-No puedo dejar de pensar que Astrid está viva, yo sé que…_

_-Lo sé hijo- me interrumpió, pero en vez de darme un regaño ella me abrazo, sabía lo difícil que es para mí que mi esposa haya desaparecido luego de la explosión- yo también la extraño, era como una hija para mí y lo sabes._

_-Como no saberlo- comente sin dejar de abrazarla- Astrid me contó que dejaría de decirte Señora Valka sino mamá Valka… hubieras visto la sonrisa que tenía ese día _

_-Era una chica muy ruda, pero de un corazón muy dulce- no dije nada porque sabía que era verdad, así era My Lady- pero Hipo- Mi madre se alejó de mi un poco para mirarme a los ojos- Sé que cuidas de la isla aunque también buscas a Astrid al mismo tiempo, pero hay alguien que también debes cuidarlo- ambos volteamos a ver a una pequeña persona que se encontraba durmiendo, su hijo que pronto cumpliría 1 año- __Bálder necesita a su padre- me acerque a él con cautela para admirarlo- El aún es pequeño y no se da cuenta de las cosas, pero pronto…_

_-Es mejor que guarde todas las cosas de Astrid_

_-Pero Hipo- no la mire sabiendo que ya había tomado una decisión- Está bien._

_Fin del Flash_

Aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión me apoyo, estuvo conmigo y con mi hijo cuidándolo, como me gustaría volver a esos tiempo donde podía sentir sus abrazos, esos que te hacían sentir que no estabas solo, y fue con uno de ellos que yo cambie de decisión después de algunos años, ella podía ser tan terca como un dragón.

_Flash Back_

_Miraba a mi hijo jugar con 3 años de edad era muy despierto para su edad y muy curioso, mi madre entraba a la casa con una canasta de pescado en manos, me acerque a ella para saludarla y ayudarla, tomé la canasta y lo lleve para guardarlo, dejando a mi mamá con Bálder, al volver vi que ella se encontraba agachada mirándolo, cuando me miro se levantó y se acercó a mí._

_-Aunque se parezca mucho a ti, él tiene los mismos ojos azules de Astrid- me quede callado ante su comentario, no había vuelto hablar de ella- algún día preguntara por su madre Hipo ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué hacía? Va querer saber cómo era y ¿Qué le dirás?_

_-Yo...- no sabía que contestar, no quería ocultarle la verdad, pero no estaba preparado para eso._

_-Hipo- me llamo, la mire esperando que ella me ayude- me habría gustado estar contigo cuando eras un niño, pero pensé que si tu no sabrías nada de mí y seguramente tu padre también lo pensó, serías más fuerte- era verdad mi papá jamás me conto sobre cómo era mi mamá crecí sin una imagen materna, yo no quería que mi hijo creciera así- sé qué harás lo correcto- me sonrió y me abrazo._

_Fin del Flash_

Me gustaría volver a estar a tu lado mamá, aún siento tus abrazos y el recuerdo de tu sonrisa, todos los momentos que pasamos desde que nos encontramos volvieron a mí, aún tengo muchas preguntas, muchas dudas y ahora no podré contar con tu apoyo, sin alguien que me encamine será difícil, pero sé que tu querrías que me dé por vencido.

-Hipo- me llamo Astrid- tenemos que irnos- vi que sus ojos demostraban una gran tristeza, pero me brindaba una pequeña sonrisa- Bálder se fue en Tormenta hace un rato, dijo que iría a buscar algo que su abuela te dejo- yo lo mire extrañado- no me preguntes no sé nada- pero no paso mucho cuando escuchamos un rugido, buscamos con la mirada de donde provenía y vimos que Tormenta se acercaba, cuando llego a nosotros vimos que nuestro hijo de 13 años bajaba de la dragona y corría hacia nosotros- ¿Estas bien cariño?

-Si mamá- respondió mirándola, pero paso su mirada a mí- Papá, esto me dio la abuela antes que… se fuera- al decirlo bajo la mirada, y llevaba su mano a uno de sus bolsillos, saco algo con mucho cuido y me lo extendió.

-Es…- no sabía cómo reaccionar, frente a mi estaba aquel recuerdo de mi madre, él que ella había hecho cuando yo era un bebé, el peluche de Nader Mortifero, lo tomé con cuidado- me dijo que era su manera para que no estés solo- Mire a mi hijo para luego pasar la mirada en Astrid.

-No lo estoy- les dije mientras los abrazaba, y apretaba el peluche, sé que ella estaría feliz ya que ahora estaba _con_ mi padre en el Valhalla, ambos estaban juntos, sé que le debía muchas cosas a mi madre por el apoyo que me brindó cuando lo necesitaba, por darme fuerzas cuando me sentía débil y solo, ahora le demostraré que puedo seguir con todas las enseñanzas que aprendí, las cuales no los olvidare junto con los recuerdos de ella.

**~(^-^)~**

~~(P.O. )~~

Miro como mi madre me acariciaba mi cabello rubio igual a ella, hoy era un día muy especial y ella está conmigo, desde muy niña siempre estuvo conmigo y sabía cómo tranquilizarme, solo éramos ella y yo hasta que mi papá apareció, luego los tres nos convertimos en una familia, cuando iba creciendo ella fue mi cómplice para poder salir con mis amigos y mi mejor amiga, recuerdo cuando llore la primera vez y ella estaba ahí consolándome.

_Flash Back_

_Entraba a mi casa cabizbaja, en la escuela me dijeron que mi papá no nos quería y nos había abandonado, yo jamás le pregunte como era o donde estaba a mi mamá, hubo una vez cuando mi tía Brutilda le menciono que mi papá no quería ver a nadie, se puso a llorar en la noche yo no quería volver a verla así, por eso no lo mencione, pero necesitaba saber la verdad. Busque con la mirada a mi mamá, pero no la veía, pero divise que chimuelo venía corriendo a mí._

_-Chimuelo ¿mi mamá esta en casa?- mi perro miro atrás y comenzó a comer la cola, no paso mucho cuando mi mamá venía con una sonrisa, verla así hizo que dudara en preguntarlo._

_-Hola hija, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- yo baje la mirada, no quería mentirle pero es por su bien- Assa ¿Qué paso?_

_-Nada mamá, me fue bien- no dije más y me fui a mi habitación, me acosté en mi cama y llore, tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle y poder decirle a las niñas que mi papá si me quería._

_-Chiquita dime porque…-voltea al escuchar la voz de mi mamá, quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta- tu dolor hoy te encadena…- ella comenzó a cantar mientras entraba- en tus ojos hay una sombra de gran pena- ella tomo asiento en la mano- No quisiera verte así- yo comencé a limpiar mis lágrimas- aunque quieras disimularlo- comenzó acariciar mi cabello con una mano- si es que tan triste estas para que quieres callarlo…_

_-Mamá- le dije abrazándola_

_-¿Qué paso pequeña?- ella siguió a cariándome el cabello_

_-Yo…- no sabía cómo decirle, preguntarle, contarle la verdad- en la escuela unas niñas se burlaron de mí porque no tengo papá- ella con la otra mano me abrazo- Yo quería… _

_-¿Quieres saber sobre tu papá?- ella se alejó un poco sin dejar de abrazarme, yo asentí como respuesta._

_-¿Él nos quería?- quizás esa era la pregunta que más rondaba en mi cabeza_

_-Claro que si pequeña- volvió abrazarme- fue él quien te puso tu nombre- yo me aleje de ella al escuchar esa revelación, ella me sonrío- estuvo pensando mucho, decía que tenía que ser digno para una niña muy hermosa como tú, el aseguraba que serías como una pequeña diosa de la belleza._

_-¿De verdad?- no sabía que mi nombre me había puesto mi papá_

_-Claro que sí, Hipo es un cabeza dura, pero él siempre te quiso desde que estuviste en mi vientre_

_-¿Hipo?- era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre_

_-Ese es el nombre de tu papá Assa- vi que no quitaba su sonrisa en su rostro, tenía muchas preguntas más, pero vimos que chimuelo entraba a mi habitación, se puso a mi lado y yo lo abrace- Chimuelo es la mascota de tu papá, él… dijo que te cuidaría- yo me emocioné ante aquella revelación y abrace a Chimuelo._

_-Entonces ¿Mi papá nos quería?_

_-Claro que si pequeña- mi mamá me abrazo bueno a los tres y me hizo ver que aunque mi papá no estaba a mi lado, él nos quería._

_Fin del Flash_

Después de una semana mi papá apareció, desde ahí nos convertimos en una familia, bueno luego llego mi hermano Haward y aumentamos, sin embargo siempre conté con su apoyo, como madre eh hija siempre tuvimos peleas, pero a pesar de ello mi mamá siempre hacia que yo vuelva en mí.

_Flash Back_

_Entraba a mi casa triste y enojada, tuve una pelea con Gustave mi novio o exnovio, estaba por subir a mi habitación cuando mi madre me llamo._

_-Assa ¿Estas bien?- vi que en su mirada había preocupación, no quise decir nada, estaba por seguir mi camino._

_-Assa tu mamá te hizo una pregunta- intervino mi papá antes que me vaya, porque no entendían que quería estar sola._

_-Hipo por que no vas con Haward al parque_

_-Pero Astrid…- ella lo miro y mi papá no dijo nada, tomó la mano de mi hermano de 10 años y salieron de la casa, me daba algo de celos verlos ya que me gustaría haber tenido esa conexión con Gustave._

_-¿Qué sucedió?- volvió a insistir_

_-Nada Mamá- quise evitarla y comenzar a subir a mi habitación _

_-Jovencita no me evites- vi que se estaba enojando_

_-Tengo 18 años mamá creo que ya estoy algo grandecita para resolver mis cosas- muchos dicen que nos parecemos físicamente como en personalidad y más cuando nos enojamos._

_-Assa no me hables de esa manera yo…_

_-No mamá porque no dejas de meterme en mi vida- yo me estaba comenzando a exaltarme- Claro tienes un buen esposo que te ama, una casa grande, muchas personas que te aprecian, todos harían muchas cosas por ti, pero sabes que mamá yo no te necesito- no me daba cuenta lo que decía, hasta que vi algunas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer, me calle ante eso, subí corriendo a mi habitación. _

_Al entrar a mi habitación me avente a mi cama, y comencé a llorar, no sé porque lo hacía por mi pelea con Gustave o por haber hecho llorar a mi mamá, quizás por lo último, haber lastimado a una de las personas que más amo._

_-Chiquita dime porque…-voltea al escuchar la voz de mi mamá, quien se encontraba en el marco de la puerta era como un d__é__j__à__ vu- tu dolor hoy te encadena…- ella comenzó a cantar una canción que cuando era niña cantaba mientras entraba- en tus ojos hay una sombra de gran pena- ella tomo asiento en la mano- No quisiera verte así- yo esta vez no limpie mis lágrimas- aunque quieras disimularlo- comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con una mano siempre lo hacía era una forma de tranquilizarme- si es que tan triste estas para que quieres callarlo…_

_-Mamá ya no soy una niña- le reclame bueno trate, ya que por dentro siempre me gusto que me cante._

_-Para mí siempre lo serás- ella sonrió ante aquella respuesta, lo cual me contagio- entonces me dirás que paso._

_-Yo… me pelee con Gustave- mi mamá era la única que sabía que tenía novio, mi papá es algo sobreprotector._

_-Estabas enojada por eso, pero hay algo más ¿verdad?- en ocasiones odiaba que me conociera bien. _

_-Verlos a mi papá y a ti me da algo de celos y tristeza- ella no dijo nada- me pongo a pensar que quizás yo no encuentre eso, yo no estoy destinada para esa felicidad._

_-Claro que si amor- ella volvió acariciar mi cabello- yo tuve muchas peleas con tu padre, claro fue más por parte mía, pero él no se rindió- le sonreí ante aquella revelación, esta vez volví a llorar- Chiquita sabes muy bien- la mire porque no había escuchado que continuara con la canción antes- que las penas vienen y van y desaparecen- ella hizo un movimiento con la mano como si estuviera votando algo- otra vez vas a bailar y serás feliz- yo sonreí ante aquello- como flores que florecen- no quise que continuara, no porque no me gustara, sino porque necesitaba un abrazo._

_-Lo siento mamá- ella me abrazo con algo de fuerza- Estaba enoja y…_

_-Lo se pequeña- sentí que ella sonreía y eso me dio alegría, sabía que podía contar con ella en lo que sea._

_Estábamos abrazadas hasta que una música nos separó, me acerque a la ventana para darme con la sorpresa que Gustave estaba con un grupo de amigos tocando una canción lo cual me enterneció, yo sonreí junto con mi mamá._

_Fin del Flash_

Ahora que era mi boda no podía negar que me sentía muy feliz, mientras que ella me acariciaba el cabello, sabía que siempre contaría con ello, a pesar de todo mi mamá estaría apoyándome y haciéndome sentir que no estoy sola.

**~(^-^)~**

~~(P.O.V. Bálder)~~

Miro como mi madre se encontraba celebrando mi egreso de la universidad, después de mucho tiempo sentía que ella ya no estaría atrás mío, o cuidándome, sería libre, siempre fuimos ella y yo, mi padre Hipo murió cuando yo aún no nacía mi madre siempre me decía que me parecía mucho a él, solo lo conocí por fotos la verdad cuando era niño deteste a mi padre porque no se quedó con nosotros por haberse ido y dejarme con mi madre, ella siempre cuidaba que comiera comidas saludables ya saben frutas, cereales, leche, y las verduras todo un desafío.

_Flash Back_

_Mi mamá se encontraba sirviendo la comida, hoy mi tío Patapez vino de visita, él es un doctor uno de los mejores, cuando vi la comida no quise comerla ya que había muchas verduras en ella, estaba por separar todo lo verde que estaba en el plato._

_-Bálder tienes que comer la verdura- tenía una mirada sería al verme._

_-Vamos Astrid no te enojes- intervino mi tío_

_-Patapez sabes que debe comer los vegetales._

_-Recuerdo que Hipo y tú siempre peleaban para que él comiera sus verduras_

_-¿Mi papá no comía verduras?- mi mamá siempre me decía cosas de mi papá pero no me daba algunos detalles._

_-Bálder si quieres ser como tu papá tienes que comer, porqué aunque a él no le gustara comía- no dije más y con algo de enojo comencé a comer._

_-¿Y cómo vas en la escuela Bálder?- mi tío me pregunto mientras comenzaba a comer_

_-Muy bien, soy el primero en la clase- sonreí con orgullo, aunque no le conté que mi mamá fue quien se quedaba conmigo para ver que estuviera estudiando- mamá luego de comer puedo ir a jugar._

_-No- fue su respuesta- estás castigado ¿recuerdas?_

_-Pero mamá…- me quede callado al ver su mirada_

_-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estas castigado Bálder?- mi tío me miraba intrigado_

_-Ayer el jovencito llego tarde de la escuela- nadie dijo nada- llego casi en la noche porque se encontraba en la casa de su amigo, y no me aviso que estaba ahí._

_-Bueno quizás se le paso el tiempo jugando- mi tío trato de razonar con mi mamá, pero ella no dijo nada se levantó para traer las bebidas._

_-No sé porque se enoja, si estaba con mi amigo, si mi papá estuviera aquí me apoyaría_

_-No lo creo Bálder, él siempre obedecía a tu mamá… además Astrid se preocupa mucho por ti, eres lo más importante para ella y seguramente estaba muy preocupada por ti- me quede callado ante esa respuesta- cuando estabas en su vientre ella estaba por perderte hubo muchas complicaciones, pero ella no se rindió, eras una luz muy importante en su vida y que no te pasar nada era su misión, por eso ella te cuida. _

_Fin del Flash_

Esas palabras siempre estaban presentes por alguna razón, cuando iba creciendo las cosas se estaban complicando ya que mi mamá quería que le dijera donde estaba, con quien estaba, como eran mis amigos quería muchos detalles de mi vida, la verdad no lo encontraba sentido, digo son mis amistades y mi vida.

_Flash Back_

_-Mamá ya vuelvo saldré con algunos amigos- grite mientras bajaba las escaleras_

_-¿Adónde crees que vas jovencito?- me dijo mi mamá mientras que salía de la cocina_

_-Yo… saldré con algunos amigos_

_-¿Qué amigos? Los que vienen y tocan la bocina del auto, ¿Qué clases de amigos son ellos?_

_-Vamos mamá, solo son mis amigos, son buenos tipos_

_-¿Terminaste de arreglar tu habitación?- yo no dije nada, ya que digamos que me la pase coordinando los planes para esta noche- No saldrás de esta casa sin haber ordenado tu habitación._

_-Pero mamá- estaba por reclamar, pero con su mirada era mejor que no siguiera- mis amigos vendrán dentro de un rato y yo…_

_-Bálder ya dije, terminar de ordenar tus cosas, y saldrás con tus disque amigos, porque esos chicos no me agradan, quizás venden drogas en alguna esquina- No dije más porque no quería escucharle decir tales cosas de mis amigos, subí a mi habitación enojado, como mi madre me podía hacer eso, que tenía de malo mis amigos, eran divertidos y geniales._

_Les envié un mensaje a mis amigos diciendo que no iría, recibí mensajes de cómo podía fallarles, que era un hijito de mamá, y muchas cosas más, preferí hacer mis cosas. Al día siguiente cuando llegue a clases me sorprendí de no ver a nadie de mis amigos, pregunte por ellos a un compañero, el cual me dijo que habían sido arrestado por estar consumiendo droga y vendiéndolo a menores de edad, me quede callado ante aquella revelación, mi mamá se había dado cuenta de cómo eran mis amigos antes que yo._

_Fin del Flash_

Ahora que me pongo a pensar no habría logrado nada sin ella, con cada regaño, cada preocupación, cada castigo, cada consejo, ella siempre estuvo a mi lado para guiarme y cuidarme, tratando que siga en el camino correcto. Muchas veces quise otra mamá una que me de la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ella es única y que si ahora soy un profesional es gracias a ella, porque madre hay una sola. Me acerque a ella y la abrace, sé que le sorprendí por mi acción, pero no pude evitarlo quería agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mí, por cuidarme y estar a mi lado en todo momento.

**~(^-^)~**

**Y Eh aquí donde todo termina, algunas me pidieron saber que pasaba en Un Final Un Inicio bueno decidí hacer una pequeña historia de ellos, sin contar de Oportunidades que también tiene otra continuación y los de Memorias que para todas las que me pidieron una continuación lo habrá así que no desesperen, ténganme paciencia, en esta vez no podré contestar review, pero no se preocupen en el siguiente responderé todas sus dudas las de ahora y las de la anterior historia, lamento mucho a las que casi les hago atorar por las ocurrencias de Hipo, pero bueno espero con muchas ansias su opinión de esta y dudas o peticiones solo díganme que estaré gustosa de complacerles de continuar con alguna de las historias anteriores, gracias por leer y comentar.**


	8. Héroe

**Hero**

Se encontraban en el auto una joven pareja, una chica de cabellera rubia con unos intensos ojos azules como el mar estaba al lado de un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes como el bosque, el cual manejaba a toda velocidad, se encontraban lejos de la ciudad, lejos de los que les impide ser felices, se estacionaron en un pequeño pueblo por gasolina, cuando encontraron el combustible, notaron que el atardecer había llegado, buscaron un lugar donde quedarse, y aunque fue difícil ellos rentaron un cuarto para pasar la noche, él tenía la mirada en la chica, sonreía de felicidad porque estaba a su lado.

-Deja de mirarme Hiccup

-Lo siento no puedo evitarlo, te amo Astrid- el joven se acercó tomo de las manos a Astrid y le dio un tierno y casto beso.

-¿Quieres conocer la ciudad?- propuso la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si estoy contigo voy hasta el inframundo- Hiccup tomo de la cintura a Astrid para acercarla más hacia él. Subieron al auto y vieron la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de dinero, mientras que paseaban encontraron un lugar donde pasar un momento, estuvieron en unas ruinas abrazados, viendo el atardecer como él sol se ocultaba y lograba un ambiente relajante, sonrieron por haber luchado por su amor, subieron de nuevo al auto y comenzaron el retorno a su lugar temporal, la chica rubia miraba el horizonte preocupada, sabía que él los estaba buscando, pero al ver a Hiccup sabía que todo lo que había hecho valía la pena.

No muy lejos de donde estaba la joven pareja, en un auto negro con lunas polarizadas se encontraba un señor de ojos azules y cabello negro, vestido con un traje elegante, junto a él había varios hombres que lo acompañaban, todos estaban sin ninguna expresión en el rostro esperando llegar a su destino.

Los chicos llegaron a la habitación que rentaron, el cual era algo pequeño, pero contaba con lo indispensable, unos muebles, una televisión, y un baño, la pareja se acostó en la cama boca arriba, admirando el techo, pero en un momento Hiccup se posiciono encima de Astrid, para comenzar algo que no se detendría, comenzó a besarle el cuello de una manera lenta, logrando que la rubia disfrutara del contacto, Astrid comenzó a cerrar los ojos pero no tardo en abrirlos, algo estaba mal sentía que pasaría algo terrible.

-¿Qué pasa, Astrid?- el castaño se detuvo y busco la mirada de la chica rubia.

-Tengo miedo Hiccup, ¿Qué pasa si él nos encuentra?- reflejaba mucha preocupación los ojos de Astrid.

-No nos encontrará y si lo hace te protegeré con mi vida- Hiccup volvió a besar el cuello de Astrid y poco a poco se olvidó de lo que había pasado, ya que solo existían ellos dos en el mundo, solo importaba que estaban juntos, Hiccup puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica, levantando su blusa en el proceso, acaricio cada parte de su cuerpo cuando estuvo desnudo, ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma como muchas otras veces lo hicieron, pero esta vez eran libres, no tenían que ocultarse ante nadie.

El sol brillaba demostrando un hermoso día, ambos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente, pero fue el castaño quien comenzó abrir los ojos, al sentir un peso encima de él volteo la mirada a un lado y sonrió complacido, tenía muchas ganas de despertarla, pero a la vez no, no quería romper su tranquilidad al dormir, pero no pasaron muchos minutos cuando Astrid comenzó abrir los ojos con lentitud, al abrirlos completamente hubo un choque de miradas, para luego formase una gran sonrisa en ambos chicos, sin embargo Hiccup no quito su mirada sobre su novia.

-¿Qué pasa? Tan mal estoy cuando despierto

-Claro que no Astrid, eres hermosa- termino diciendo con una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa, logrando que la chica se ruborizara ante la confesión- sabes estaba pensando en algo muy importante

-Así ¿en qué?- Hiccup se acercó a los labios de la chica, y mientras que Astrid abría un poco la boca esperando que la besara, pero él se quedó a uno centímetros muy cerca de ella.

-Astrid… tú… ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?- ella le sonrió de oreja a oreja por lo que Hiccup le había propuesto.

-Yo… claro que si Hiccup… acepto- ella se lanzó para abrazarlo a pesar del pequeño espacio que existía en la cama- ¿Cuándo?- le alejo un poco de él sin quitar su sonrisa

-Hoy, dentro de unas horas habrá una misa en la pequeña iglesia que hay por aquí, podemos ir ahí ya hable con el Padre y me dijo que no habría problema ¿Qué te parece? Sé que no será la boda más grande y un lugar excitante, pero…

\- No me importa, solo me importa que seas tú con el que me voy a casar- Hiccup le sonrió a lo cual Astrid le correspondió, estuvieron unos minutos así, viéndose a los ojos. Luego de unas horas se dirigieron a la pequeña iglesia que había, la chica rubia estuvo buscando entre sus cosas y encontró algo para ponerse, era un vestido blanco que le quedaba hasta las rodillas pegado hasta la cintura y lo demás suelto, Hiccup se puso un traje negro con una camisa blanca el cual estaba desabotonado los dos primeros botones. Al llegar a las puertas de la iglesia, el Padre los esperaba, entraron a la casa del señor y se posicionaron en los respectivos lugares, el sacerdote sonrió con ternura a la pareja, mientras que los dos se pusieron frente al él, pero mirándose cara a cara, y así fue como las primeras palabras empezaron a ser dichas dando comienzo a un sueño que ambos tenían.

-Estamos aquí reunidos...- El padre comenzó la misa, las pocas personas que se encontraban en ese lugar sonreían, pasaron los minutos y la ceremonia siguió, al llegar a la parte donde todo era decisivo, donde al fin los unirían ante los ojos de Dios- Astrid Hofferson acepta como esposo a Hipo Horrendous Haddock para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de la vida hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Acepto, mil veces acepto- Astrid solo miraba a Hiccup con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Hipo Horrendous Haddock acepta como esposa a Astrid Hofferson para amarla y respetarla por el resto de la vida hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Sería un cabeza de troll al decir que no, y dejarla ir- su respuesta hizo reír a la rubia, ya que cuando peleaban le decía muchos insultos referentes a troll.

-Me alegra oír eso, pero hijo solo di acepto – Hiccup puso su mirada en el padre y sonrió

-Claro que acepto- volvió la mirada en Astrid- te amo y siempre lo hare

-Ahora por el poder que me fue otorgado los declaro marido y mujer puede be…- el padre no término la frase ya que Astrid se abalanzo a los brazos de Hiccuo para besarlo, las pocas personas que estaban ahí se levantaron y aplaudieron, luego de eso poco a poco se fueron y solo quedaron el nuevo matrimonio.

-Bueno señora Horrendous ¿A dónde quiere ir?

\- A donde usted quiera señor Horrendous- Astrid no dejaba de sonreír, el castaño paso su brazo por la cintura de ella para así salir, cuando estuvieron a fuera de la iglesia las sonrisa desaparecieron, frente a ellos estaba la persona que los quería separar, y al que le robaron su dinero, Ambos tuvieron algo de miedo, no sabían si él estaba ahí, por el dinero o por Astrid, al lado del hombre mayor se encontraban 6 hombre vestidos de negro

-Al fin los encontré- el hombre le entrego una pistola a la persona que estaba a su costado, Astrid al ver las armas Astrid que aún seguía abrazada de Hiccup, se alejó para dirigirse hacia la persona que los perseguía, Hiccup solo la miro alejarse, ella comenzó a correr para llegar al hombre de cabellera oscura, pues sabía lo que estaba dispuesto hacer.

-No le hagas daño- Astrid no pudo contener las lágrimas- te lo ruego… padre

-No me digas nada- el padre de Astrid la empujo con brutalidad a los brazos de unos de los hombres de traje negro- me decepcionaste – el señor se sacó su traje, cuando miro al frente, Hiccup estaba a su frente a solo unos pasos lejos de él, no pudo hacer nada ya que en el momento sintió un fuerte golpe, el castaño le había propiciado un puñete en el rostro- vaya sí que eres valiente- se acercó a Hiccup tomándolo por los hombros, para darle una patada en el estómago, logrando sacar el aíre al chico.

-¡Hiccup!- grito Astrid trato de liberarse de su captor, pero fue en vano- por favor déjalo- las lágrimas aumentaban más, al ver a su castaño en el piso, el padre de Astrid camino un poco alejándose de él, mientras que uno de los hombres que lo acompañaban comenzó a golpear a Hiccup con un palo.

-Padre no… ¡Por favor!- no le hizo caso tomo un palo que otros de sus hombres tenía y comenzó a golpear a Hiccup, quien aún permanecía en el piso, al ver esto Astrid dudo en cerrar los ojos, no quería ver como el hombre que le dio la vida, golpeaba al único hombre que ella amaba, el único que le hiso sentir viva, que le saco del infierno que vivía, habrá tenido todo lo que pedía, pero se sentía sola, su padre solo se ocupaba en trabajar en sus negocios, él era un narcotraficante, un estafador. Ella quería abrir los ojos pero no podía, tenía miedo de lo que podía ver, solo podía oír los gritos de dolor de Hiccup, de la nada se empezaron a escuchar el sonido de la sirena de la policía.

-Jefe son los policías- escucho al hombre que la tenía sujetada.

-Es mejor irnos- fue el padre de la rubia quien hablo, Astrid abrió los ojos y vio a su padre frente a ella- te voy a dar una oportunidad ¿Vas a venir conmigo Astrid?

-¡Nunca! Tú hiciste que mi mamá se suicidara… creías que no lo sabría, fue por tu engaño que ella lo hiso- El padre de Astrid se quedó callado, solo miraba a su hija con enojo.

-Desde ahora no tengo hija

-Siempre fue así, jamás te preocupaste por mí, siempre fue el dinero primero- las lágrimas salían con más fuerza, el hombre le tiró una cachetada, logrando hacer un sonido estruendoso, para luego subir al auto e irse, el hombre que sujetaba a Astrid la aventó al piso, y siguió el camino que hiso el padre de ella.

Astrid se levantó del piso y vio a Hiccup ensangrentado, se agacho para tomar con sus manos la cabeza del chico y ponerla en su regazo. En ese momento el sol que brillaba comenzó a desaparecer, las nubes se convirtieron en color plomo y cada minuto que pasaba se convertía en más oscuro, no tardó mucho en que comenzara a llover, llegando en el momento dos patrullas de policías, pero solo una de ellas se quedó con ellos, el otro fue atrás de los que escaparon, uno de los policías bajo del auto se acercó a los chicos, sujeto la mano de Hiccup para tomarle el pulso.

-Ahora viene una ambulancia- el policía soltó la mano del castaño, para dirigirse y entrar al auto, Astrid se quedó en su lugar viendo a su esposo

-Por favor Hiccup no me dejes- el chico abrió los ojos solo un poco para poder verla, trato de hacer un esfuerzo para sonreír, lo cual lo consiguió con mucho esfuerzo.

-Astrid tienes que ser fuerte…- con esfuerzo movió su mano sobre el de ella- prométeme que no te dejaras vencer-trato de apretar sujetar con fuerza su mano- lucharas por lo que quieres… Quiero que seas feliz- alejo su mano porque las fuerzas lo abandonaban- te amo recuérdalo por siempre

-Mi felicidad eres tú, te pondrás bien Hiccup, lo sé- el castaño con mucho esfuerzo llevo su mano a su bolsillo, cuando lo saco extendió su mano para mostrarle a Astrid un collar de oro, ella con algo de nervios lo tomó, al ver que había una abertura lo abrió, y dentro del collar había una foto de ellos dos juntos, era la foto de su primera cita en la feria, donde por cosas del destino se conocieron.

-Astrid te amo- poco a poco Hiccup cerró los ojos, él sabía que ya era su hora pero se iba feliz porque Astrid dejo que se convirtiera en su héroe, lo cual se había propuesto cuando la vio por primera vez, aquella tarde en la feria se encontraba sentada cerca de la casa de las risas con los ojos cristalinos- nos volveremos a ver… te lo prometo- luego de eso Hiccup cerró los ojos por completo, el brazo que estaba en su pecho momento antes, cayó a un lado.

-¡Hiccup!- grito con fuerza Astrid mientras que abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida del castaño- ¡NO! No me dejes… prometiste quedarte a mi lado… lo prometiste… no me dejes…

Los policías se acercaron a ella, junto a las personas de la ambulancia, ellos subieron el cuerpo de Hiccup, mientras que Astrid seguía en el piso llorando, sintiendo la lluvia caer, el cielo la acompañaba en el dolor. Su corazón estaba destrozado, la persona que ella amaba, ama y amara se había ido… la persona que por primera vez le enseño que es el amor.

**(^-^)/**

**Bueno primero que nada esta historia es una muy antigua ya lo tenía escrita así que siento si digamos no salió bien, además la historia fue inspirada en Hero de Enrique iglesias, hace mucho tiempo la escuche y bueno por ello creo que se imaginaran, sé que mate dos veces a Hipo no se preocupes pronto uno alegre, sobre mi aviso de memorias no se preocupen lo haré solo denme tiempo las ideas los tengo solo que digamos que ahora ando algo ocupada, pero muchas gracias por leer, comentar, seguir y poner esta historia en favoritos.**

***KatnissSakura: sobre cómo se hacen los bebes jajajaja bueno es una excelente teoría xD y la que agradece soy yo por mostrarme el video fue un gran apoyo.**

***Guest: Muchas gracias por el apoyo primeramente espero que esta vez tampoco te enoje lo que hice si, sé que bueno creo no debo estar matando a Hipo a cada momento, hasta yo no sé de donde sale esa idea T-T lo de memorias si o si tengo que hacer continuación**

***Cathrina.57: bueno no creo que sea trauma, ok si pero quería hacerles reír con las preguntas de un niño pequeño y bueno que más hacerlo de una manera vikinga ¿no? xD**

***Aileen: me alegro mucho que te hayas divertido con las ideas de Hipo y bueno espero que no haya pasado a mayores tu accidente e.e gomene no era mi intensión, y sobre la mamá más mala del mundo bueno eh ahí mi inspiración lo mire y bueno fue ahí donde ocurrió la idea, quería mostrar diferentes lados de una forma materna, muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

***Fanatico z: bueno al parecer te hice reir mucho con lo de los Bebes me alegra que te hayas divertido **

***The-ridel-sel: No tienes por qué disculparte en lo de los Bebes, digo la intensión es que se rehirieran, yo creo que le diría entre la verdad y la imaginación xD y si tienes razón que seriamos nosotras sin ellas, gracias por el apoyo **

*** : jajajaja bueno no eres la única creo que yo tenía la misma idea que tú, pero bueno éramos pequeñas no nos van a decir la verdad xD **

***Lady Aira H H: etto muchas gracias por esas palabras digo etto no pensé que llegara a ese punto T-T ni que lo digas digo Astrid como mamá y de un minihipo pum muero totalmente jajajaja o cuentas con mi apoyo de matar a dreamworks ;)**

***Jessi: Oh si escuche esa canción es muy bella, y me alegra que te gustara pensé que debía ser algo realista, ademas que demostrar que pese a las peleas las mamás siempre estarán ahí.**

***SkyllerFirstLight: Gracias fue algo difícil, pero me pareció adecuado mostrar diferentes historias en ese día, uhh no eres la única que ah pensando ello, después digamos de que mate a Hipo en la anterior historia, me puse a pensar en ello y ya tengo las ideas en mi cabeza pero lo subiré en un día especial, creo que ya te imaginaras gracias por el apoyo **


	9. Amantes

**Prevención contenido leve de lemon, cara de reconocimiento de inicio y fin (°/°)/**

**Amantes**

La habitación era el único testigo del desenlace que había dentro, una joven pareja disfrutaba un momento donde solo eran ellos, donde se debían olvidar del mundo que los rodeaba, tenían que aprovechar su momento, luego de casi una semana sin verse, ahora podían estar juntos disfrutando su momento y demostrando cuanto se habían extrañado, los amantes no dejaban de besarse, de juntar sus cuerpos como si fuera uno, ambos al mirarse hubo un choque de miradas, azul contra esmeralda, ambos mirándose con devoción y amor, ese era su momento, ese era el lugar donde podían estar solos, y olvidarse de lo que les impedía que pudieran estar juntos.

El chico hizo un último movimiento para luego caer sobre ella, tomo impulso con una mano para levantarse un poco para así poder admirarla, paso su otra mano por la cintura desnuda de la chica dándole una sonrisa tierna donde demostraba su amor por ella, y la sensación que le hacía sentir al estar a su lado.

-Me gustaría quedarme así- llevo la mano de su cintura a la cabellera rubia de la chica para acariciarla como si fuera una niña.

-A mí también, pero ya me tengo que ir Hipo- trato de alejarse, pero él le impidió aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

-Por favor Astrid, quédate conmigo, esta noche, sé que él no lo notara- trato de suplicar a su rubia, mientras besaba sus labios en una manera corta.

-Sabes que no lo hago por él- quiso encontrar alguna excusa para alejarlo, no porque no quisiera estar con el castaño, sino porque temía por ella, si seguían en ese estado no se resistirá ante él, pero pensar era algo que no podía porque Hipo besaba despacio y adoración el cuello de la rubia, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo desnudo de una manera lenta y pasional.

-Él no te ama como yo lo hago- ella no creía eso, pero...- además él siempre te abandona, dime ¿Como un esposo puede hacer eso?- no espero una respuesta pues asalto sus labios, volviendo a olvidarse del mundo.

Volvieron a retornar a su juego de seducción, de la misma manera como lo hicieron al entrar a la habitación, volvieron amarse y demostrarse cuanto se habían hecho falta, fue mucho tiempo alejados para ellos, volvieron a ser uno. Hipo se acercó a la rubia mientras que le daba un dulce beso que poco a poco se fue volviendo más apasionado.

\- Quiero volver a sentirte Hipo-cuando se alejaron un poco para respirar Astrid lo miraba de una manera intensa logrando que el castaño la mirara tiernamente, para luego proceder.

(°/°)/

Hipo beso su cuello con pasión, mientras que Astrid cerraba los ojos, recostando la cabeza hacia atrás, para disfrutar de su amor prohibido, en el momento de esa acción por parte de la rubia, el chico aprovecho y beso su pecho desnudo, rozando los labios contra su piel haciéndola temblar con cada tacto, Astrid puso sus manos en el hombro del Hipo para atraerla hacia ella, sus pechos ahora estaban piel con piel, ambos sintiendo los fuertes latidos de sus corazones por medio de sus caricias y besos apasionados, Hipo volvió a los labios de Astrid, para que sus bocas se puedan devoran mutuamente, mientras que sus cuerpos se entrelazan, rozando con suavidad entre jadeos y gemidos de pasión. Hipo la mira a los ojos, sintiendo su humedad sobre su entrepierna, sabía que Astrid volvía a estar lista para él, lista para aceptar su firmeza, aceptar todo ese amor. Él castaño la penetra llegando a lo más profundo de su ser logrando un grita levemente por parte de la chica, aunque más sonó como gemido, ella se sintió completa, se sintió llena de amor y pasión.

-Te… Amo…no lo… olvides- Musito ella en su oído con la voz entrecortada, por los gemidos, sus brazos rodean la espalda fuerte y sedosa de Hipo, mientras él se deslizaba dentro de ella una y otra vez, Astrid jadea sin cesar, sintiendo como el aliento poco a poco se le hace escaso, los labios de Hipo navegan entre su cuello, sus labios y sus senos, saboreando el dulce sabor de su piel, la rubia busca sus labios desesperada, en un intento de ahogar los gritos estruendosos que querían escapar de su boca, ella le rodea sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del castaño, queriendo sentirlo más profundo dentro de su alma, queriendo sentirse poseedora de todo su amor la dueña de sus deseos y sus sueños, sentirse completa, poder llegar hasta el cielo y olvidarse del mundo. Ser conducida a la cima de un éxtasis magistral por ese hombre apasionado que eleva su cuerpo al placer inimaginable, hasta que sentido la explosión de su cálido jugo llenando su ser de amor y pasión.

(°/°)/

Ambos amantes se encontraban acostados en la cama mientras que jugaban con sus manos, ambos se sentían cómodos al lado del otro, a pesar de los agotados que estaban, se encontraban muy felices por haber logrado escapar de sus rutinas, y por volver a estar juntos.  
-Te extrañe ¿sabes?-mientras preguntaba Hipo escondía su rostro en el cuello de la chica- todos estos días sin ti, no fueron los mejores.

-Tú también me hiciste mucha falta- sonrió al sentir la respiración del chico en su cuello- pero es hora de volver a...

-Por favor Astrid solo un rato más- empezó a besar su cuello de una manera lenta, ella se dejó llevar por la sensación que sentía, Hipo se detuvo y la miro- ¿Me amas?

-Cómo puedes preguntar eso- Astrid lo miro molesta por tal pregunta- te amo demasiado para creerlo- ella le sonrió, se acercó al chico y lo beso.

-¿Dejarías a tu esposo, por mí?- pregunto cuando se alejaron unos centímetros para poder verse, al escuchar esa pregunta la sonrisa de Astrid se desvaneció.

-Hipo... sabes que te amo dejaría todo por ti, pero ¿y los niños? no puedo alejarlos de su padre, tú sabes que ellos son mi vida, y no pienso abandonarlos- Astrid lo miraba sería ante aquella respuesta- Además... tú tampoco dejarías a tus hijos por mi o ¿sí?

-Tienes razón ellos son un gran motor en mi vida- comento con una leve sonrisa- pero tú esposo sigue siendo un gran... eh ¿cuál sería la palabra?

-¿Un hijo de troll? ¿Idiota? ¿Tonto? ¿Cara de pescado? ¿Un gusano?- sonrió ante los insultos, porque muchas veces lo había usado cuando estaba molesta.

-Exacto, digo te abandona, no tiene tiempo para ti, te deja con los niños, y te dejo plantada en su aniversario, él no te merece.

-Pero lo amo- sonrió de una manera dulce ante aquella respuesta, se recostó en el hombro de Hipo y volver a jugar con sus manos- la que no te merece soy yo- ante su declaración el chico sonrió, el juego había terminado.

-Pero Astrid estos días te deje sola, no estuve en nuestro aniversario y...

-Fue por el trabajo, tu padre te necesitaba, además - se alejó un poco, para así poder mirarlo a los ojos- fue tu idea de hacer esto, te lo recuerdo.

-De alguna manera quería recompensar por dejarte sola

-Ya no pienses en eso- volvió acostarse en su regazo- además lo que importa es que ahora estas a mi lado- Ante aquella confesión el chico sonrió- pero hablo enserio Hipo tenemos que volver a la casa, no creo que Storm pueda con los tres niños.

-¿Tres niños?- la miro extrañado- si solo tenemos dos hijos.

-Si cuentas a Toothless son tres niños que cuidar- ante aquella respuesta Hipo sonrió, gracias a sus amigos pudieron pasar un momento a solas, su juego de amantes había terminado por ahora.

**Bueno después de la anterior historia, donde bueno mate a Hipo nuevamente quise recompensar sus lágrimas, además que dudo que vuelva a matar a nuestro castaño favorito, ahora ¿Quién creyó que Astrid era infiel? Jajaja había prometido hacer un lemon o limón o no sé xD bueno esta fue la única manera que se me vino la idea, diría que es mi única forma de escribir este tipo de mmm ¿relación? La verdad no sabría como definir este limo, pero la verdad tuve ayuda en esa escena no me quiero llevar créditos que no son míos, fue mi amiga quien me ayudo, le pedí uno leve ya que algo fuerte no sé, (+/+) también quiero darles un aviso este domingo subiré el prólogo de un fic, es Hiccstrid y será comedia, drama, romance, y comedia, bueno por ahora eso es todo gracias por leer.**

***KatnissSakura: No me encanta matar a Hiccup, solo que no pude evitarlo xD mmm en qué sentido no mirarás el video de la misma manera.**

***aileen: Lamento haberte hecho llorar, créeme te comprendo así que dejare de matar a Hipo porque de verdad soy fiel ante esa pareja y creo que tengo un leve problema en ver donde sea una historia con ellos xD.**

***the-rider-sel: LO SIENTO! Ya no matare a Hipo, se lo mucho que duele, después de todo soy lectora, espero de todo corazón no haberte decepcionado con esta historia, gracias.**

***SAM ARCHER: Oh gracias por decirme eso me animas a seguir escribiendo **** si yo también pienso lo mismo que tú, pero siempre es bueno poner y creer en un final feliz, en la vida siempre habrá cosas malas, pero debemos ver lo positivo de ellas.**

***jessy Brown: Amo sus historias de katniss *-* y gracias por haberte animado a leer y darme una oportunidad, espero que no decepciones con mis ideas algo locas.**

***Lady Aira H H: Lamento mucho haberte puesto en estado moqueo, no te preocupes ya no lo matare, claro que lo haré, entre nos fue la historia que me gustó mucho hacerlo, ya tenía la idea hace mucho y quise hacer en fic, pero sentí que no iba a poder o fallar, y bueno salió así, aunque tenga tipo pequeñas continuaciones xD aunque tengo una duda el nudo en la garganta es por Memorias o por ¿Hero?**

***Jessi: Siempre es bueno agradecer de todo y a todos, lo sé lo sé… Hipo es mi debilidad ya no lo haré, por ahora Hipo estará libre de cosas malas por así decirlo, gracias por comentar y bueno espero no fallarte con esta historia.**

***SkyllerFirstLight: bueno aquí está el otro capítulo y espero no haberte decepcionado con esta idea o contenido, gracias por leer **

***MariHofferson: Responderé tus cuatro comentarios en uno solo, primero Ok la verdad no sé por dónde empezar ya que todos van al mismo punto xD Hipo lo sé, es duro y lo quiero, de verdad, pero no pude cambiar lo que creía que era lo correcto, no es que me guste matar a Hipo de verdad T-T sobre el siguiente jajajaja no tengo porque criticarte, esa era la intención de hacer reír no importa el tiempo, sobre lo otro no mate a Valka porque quise, solo que era su hora, la edad además necesitaba ver por diferentes puntos en ese día, y que yo recuerde hasta ahora no eh matado a Astrid, todos son continuaciones de mis viñetas anteriores xD jajajaja ya tranquila por favor, tampoco quiero ser como dreamworks digo ellos si fueron crueles, además en un futuro comprenderás porque eh matado a Hipo, si todo tuvo una razón tampoco es que diga hey lo mato porque quiero (eso sonó feo e.e) pero es la verdad, tengo mi final de mis viñetas, pero será en mucho tiempo que salga a la luz, espero que con esta historia, no te haya decepcionado por todo lo que te hice llorar que creo que fue mucho, así que discúlpame por mi mala persona, y gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de todo **


	10. Padres

**De los mismo creadores de los fics olvidados hoy les traigo un especial jajajaja ok no xD pero como en el día de la madre hice una historia especial este día no iba ser la excepción mismo tiempo como el otro, y una historia añadida e.e así que no molesto para que lean tranquilas.**

**Padres**

~~(P.O. )~~

Después de muchos años comprendí a mi padre, sentí un nudo en el corazón cada vez que lo recordaba, hace ya como 8 años él dio su vida para salvarme, como todo buen padre lo haría, a pesar de ser uno de los vikingos más rudos y fuertes él era el mejor padre, no puedo negar que me sentía mal cuando mi padre se decepcionada de mí ya que muchos me decían "Hipo el inútil" o que solo traía problemas, él siempre queriendo que sea igual a él, que sea un vikingo que sea perfecto, muchas veces quise decirle que haga lo que haga jamás sería como él, tan imponente, tan… grande.

Entre a mi casa después de un arduo trabajo como jefe, a pesar de los años me había acostumbrado, pero siempre seguía siendo muy agotador, vi a mi esposa quien sonreía al verme, tome asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa, mientras que ella me traía un plato de comida.

-Astrid, ¿Dónde está Bálder?- traté de entretenerla para poder salvarme del nuevo experimento que ella ha hecho, la amo pero me cuesta acostumbrarme a los platillos "únicos" que my lady realiza.

-Se fue a dormir me dijo que ya había comido en casa de tu mamá- ante su respuesta lo mire extrañado, ya que mi mamá cocinaba cosas más extrañas que Astrid, me levante para buscar a mi hijo.

-Ahora vuelvo veré como esta Bálder- me preocupe por la salud de mi hijo por lo que tenía que saber si estaba bien, al llegar a su cuarto entre sin pedir permiso por saber cómo estaba. Bálder se encontraba recostado boca abajo- ¿Bálder?- lo llame pensando que estaba despierto lo cual lo comprobé cuando él volteo a verme, tenía muy mal aspecto.

-La abuela me dijo que la acompañara a cenar trate de decirle una excusa, pero no pude- me miraba mientras me contaba lo sucedido- cuando vi como su miraba se ilusionaba me daba tristeza decirle que no- volvió a poner su cara en la cama- prefiero la comida de mamá- quise reírme, pero solo sonreí ante aquel comentario. Me acerque a él para poder sentarme a su lado, le pase mi mano por la espalda tratando de darle ánimos, ante esa acción recordé a mi padre.

_Flash Back_

_Miraba como la noche había llegado a Berk, todo lo que no estaba alumbrado por las antorchas se encontraba oscuro, yo me encontraba metido en mi cama ya que no pensaba salir porque los trolls siempre andaban haciendo travesuras en las noches, ya saben llevándose los zapatos de los vikingos, aunque nadie me cree, bueno quien creería en un niño de seis años. Escuche unos sonidos extraños fuera de la casa no lo soporte más así que corrí donde mi papá._

_-Papá- le llame mientras lo empujaba para que se despertara, pero él no me hacía caso- ¡Papá!- le dije más fuerte, pero él seguía durmiendo como todo vikingo tenía el sueño pesado- ¡JEFE LOS DRAGONES VIENEN POR SU COMIDA!- grite con todas mis fuerzas logrando que mi papá se despertara sobresaltado._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Juro que Hipo no…- mi papá se detuvo al verme- ¿Hipo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_-Yo…- me puse nervioso al no saber que decir- veras papá…_

_-¿Un troll anda rondando la casa?- yo asentí con la cabeza, el suspiro de una manera cansada- Ya hemos hablado sobre esto Hipo- baje la mirada sabiendo que me regañaría- bien puedes dormir conmigo- ante lo que dijo sonreí. Subí a la cama donde el dormía para ponerme a su lado- Espero que sea la última vez._

_-Sabes papá-lo llame para contarle algo que quería decirle hace algún tiempo, pero no recibí respuesta- yo quiero ser como tú- susurre mientras que me ponía al lado contrario de él para poder dormir, ya que estando a su lado el miedo desapareció porque él era un héroe, es mi héroe. _

_Al día siguiente como todos los días me encontraba en las mañanas con Gobber quien me cuidaba, o eso él decía ya que lograba escaparme de su mirada. La noche había llegado y yo volvía a esconderme bajo las mantas de la cama, mi papá aún no llegaba por lo cual no pensaba salir de mi escondite, pasaron algunas horas cuando escuche que la puerta principal se abría supuse que mi papá acaba de llegar, escuche el sonido de pisadas que subían las escaleras y se acercaban, trate de no hacer ruido y fingir que dormía, él se quedó viéndome un momento o eso pensé porque sentía una mirada sobre mí._

_-Descansa hijo- Se acercó a mí y comenzaba acariciarme la espalda, ante sus palabras hizo que sonriera de manera interna, me sentía muy alegre, comenzó a caminar para volver a bajar y supongo cenar algo, yo quería ser como él, quería crecer para ser de su tamaño._

_Fin del Flash_

Mientras que iba creciendo las cosas se iban complicando con cada mirada furiosa por algo que arruinaba, los cuales me dolían ya que él es mi héroe o era. Comencé a recordar los tiempos que pasábamos juntos los cuales ahora se ven muy lejanos, mire a mi hijo quien se quedó en su misma posición, Bálder había hecho un gran esfuerzo por complacer a su abuela y me sentía orgulloso de él.

-Ya vuelvo- me levante de mi lugar para ir en busca de algo que ayude a mi hijo, no recibí respuesta por lo cual me retire y comencé a bajar. Recordé las cosas que trate de hacer para que mi padre se sintiera orgullo de mí que me diga que era un vikingo como él, pero no lo logre.

_Flash Back_

_Había creado un aparato que podía derribar a cualquier dragón y tenía muchos ánimos de mostrárselo a mi papá, ya que no podía levantar un arma como una espada o un hacha preferí realizar un aparato que haga todo ese trabajo por mí y así poder cazar a un gran dragón, aunque trabajaba en la forja me era difícil levantar muchos instrumentos así que me dedique a construir, tenía muchos planos con diversos aparatos que estaban en plan de proceso. Llego la noche y como siempre los lagartos voladores comenzaban a incendiar todo a su paso lo cual era una gran ventaja para utilizar mi invento, aunque claro tendría que ayudar a Gobber, corrí lo más que pude hacia el lugar chocando con algunos vikingos en el camino, logrando su disgusto, pedí disculpa a cada uno de ellos. Al llegar hice mi pequeña conversación sarcástica con el mejor amigo de mi papá, la cual no duro mucho ya que una explosión nos interrumpió vi a la brigada de incendios que se acercaban al lugar llamando mi atención porque ahí se encontraba la chica que robaba el suspiro de muchos chicos y más los míos estaba por salir por la ventana pero una mano me detuvo._

_Luego de una charla con Gobber volví a mi función, luego de unos minutos él se tuvo que ir dejándome la jorga, vi que se encontraba algo dudoso pero igual se fue, lo cual aproveche para probar mi nuevo invento. Corrí por todas las calles para llegar a un punto fijo y realizar mi gran hazaña cuando lo logre comencé a festejar ya que le había dado a un furia nocturna, estaba seguro al ver que no había ningún vikingo me decepcione pero no me encontraba solo ya que un pesadilla moustrosa se encontraba ahí comencé a correr buscando donde esconderme, cuando pensaba que iba a ser mi fin mi padre apareció peleando con el dragón era una batalla campal, cual mi padre ganó y los dragones comenzaban a irse robando nuestra comida él me miro furioso. Todos mis esfuerzos para que te sientas orgullo de mi había sido en vano… yo nunca seré el hijo que siempre quisiste, no seré suficiente para ti, lo siento nunca sería perfecto. _

_Fin del Flash_

Pero las cosas cambiaron luego de ello conocía a chimuelo quien fue alguien importante en vida, logrando ser mi mejor amigo y ayudándome a ser el orgullo de mi padre, gracias a él entendí que solo debía ser yo y no fingir algo que no era. Llegue a la cocina para buscar alguna yerba y darle a Bálder.

-¿Qué buscas Hipo?- voltee mi mirada a mi esposa.

-Unas yerbas para darle a Bálder- Astrid sonrió ante aquello.

-Te dije que ¿Eres un buen padre?- sus palabras me sorprendieron ya que no pensé que me miraba de esa manera.

-¿De verdad? Yo…- baje la mirada ante lo que iba a decir- pienso que aún me falta mucho para ser como mi padre.

-Estoy segura que Estoico se sentiría muy orgullo al ver en quien te has convertido.

-Creo que más se sentiría orgulloso al saber quién es su nuera- ante mis palabras Astrid se sonrojo.

-Busca en los cajones ahí se encuentran algunas yerbas que me dio Gothi hoy en la mañana- luego de ello salió corriendo algo que me parecía extraño, no le di mucha importancia y busque donde me dijo, lo encontré muy rápido. Prepare un té con ellas y se lo lleve a mi hijo al llegar a su lado le entregue la medicina para que lo tomara y así lo hizo.

-Gracias papá eres el mejor- él me mostro una sonrisa cansada mientras se volvía a estirar en la cama y comenzaba a cerrar los ojos- yo quiero ser como tú- no dijo más porque mi hijo se había quedado dormido, me sentía orgulloso ante sus palabras, pero yo sabía que me faltaba mucho para ser el mejor, para alcanzar a mi padre… a mi héroe.

Baje las escaleras aun recordando las palabras de mi hijo, además quería hablar con Astrid ya que tenía dudas de porque Gothi le había dado esas yerbas, pero no me encontré con nadie en el primer piso estaba por subir a nuestra habitación cuando algo llamo mi atención, me acerque a la mesa donde aún se encontraba mi plato de comida y al lado una nota, lo tomé para leer ya que me pareció extraño, al leerlo mis dudas se aclararon, busque con la mirada a mi esposa, pero no se encontraba por ningún lado, volví a leer la nota sin creerlo "Serás padre nuevamente" Subí a nuestra habitación donde la encontré sonriéndome, me acerque a ella y la abrace me sentía muy dichoso al saber que mi familia crecía, que ahora tenía a alguien más a quien cuidar, proteger y amar como mi padre lo hizo conmigo, lograría ser el héroe de mis hijos como mi padre fue y es para mí.

**~(^-^)~**

~~(P.O. )~~

No pensé que algún día llegaría este día, verte vestida de blanco, te ves tan hermosa así, te admiro recostado en el marco de la puerta, no te quiero dejar ir, prometí cuidarte con mi vida y dije que nadie te alejaría de mi lado, pero no puedo hacer nada, encontraste tu camino tú felicidad al lado de él, tantos momentos que pasamos juntos, no puedo evitar que se derramen algunas lágrimas ante los recuerdos.

Tu cabello rubio se encuentra recogido en el moño tradicional de una novia, una gran sonrisa está adornado tu hermoso rostro, tan feliz que estas y yo tan deprimido por perderte, suspiro para tranquilizarme, pero es imposible me siento desesperado ¿Qué pasaría si te secuestro? O ¿te encierro en la habitación?, suena tan descabellado pero siempre serás la niña de mis ojos.  
Me aleje de ti hace mucho tiempo, y volví para recuperarte, pero aún no recupero el tiempo que perdimos, necesito más.

-Hipo- escucho que me llama mi esposa- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- respondí sin ánimos- solo que…

-Sé que no la quieres dejar ir, pero tienes que hacerlo Hipo, así como tu tomaste tu camino ella merece ser feliz.

-Lo sé, pero…- quise protestar por lo que decía, pero al ver la mirada de mi esposa era mejor callarme  
-Nada de peros, a ella no le gustaría verte así- sabía que mi esposa tenía razón- además ella lo amo, Hipo- suspire ante lo que dijo- no habrás estado pensando una locura ¿verdad?

-Cómo crees- mentí- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

-No sé, será porque te conozco, soy tu mejor amiga y esposa.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que ella se aleje Astrid- decidí decirle la verdad- hace poco que estoy con Assa y ahora se aleja.

-Hipo no seas dramático- se veía molesta por lo que dije- además que piensas ¿secuestrarla?- estaba por decir que si- ¡Por favor Hipo! No sobreactúes- No sobreactuaba estaba seguro, solo quería protegerla.

-Mamá, Papá- escuchamos que nos nombraban - ¿Porque están aquí? Deberían estar con los invitados- término decirnos Assa que había llegado a nuestro lado.

-Lo siento hija, tu papá esta algo distraído- vi que Assa me miraba preocupada.

-Papá ¿te encuentras bien?- no, no quería que se vaya, estaba por hablar.

-Claro que si cariño, es mejor que termines para poder iniciar la ceremonia- ella asintió y se fue a terminar de arreglar.

-Astrid aún es una niña para casarse y…- tenía que hacerle comprender, pero sentí como alguien me jalaba por el cuello.

-Escúchame bien Hipo tú arruinas este momento de nuestra hija y terminaras durmiendo al lado de los peces o simplemente perderás tu hombría- mire mi entrepierna algo asustado- lo que ocurra primero- trague pesado ante su amenaza- ¿Harás alguna locura en este día?- Negué rápidamente- Así me gusta.

La ceremonia paso tranquilamente sin ninguna falla, no porque no quisiera impedirlo, pero tenía a Astrid a mi lado quien me apretaba con fuerza la mano, no dije nada hasta que todo termino, la fiesta dio comienzo cuando la novia y el novio realizaban el respectivo baile, trate de tranquilizarme lo que más importaba era la felicidad de mi hija, era lo que importaba, me repetía la mente seguidamente, la miré y era verdad ella había encontrado su propia felicidad.  
-Mamá, Papá- escuchamos que nos llamaban volteamos a ver y vimos a nuestro hijo Haward quien tenía su mano sujeto al de una chica- Quiero presentarles a mi novia Brigit- tanto Astrid como yo nos quedamos callados, pero rápidamente salí de mis pensamientos para saludarla.

-Mucho gusto Brigit- le salude con una sonrisa- soy Hipo- me presente- y ella es mi esposa Astrid- ella no respondía nada.

-El gusto es mío señor Hipo, Haward me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- yo sonreí ante ello.

-Ven Bri, te presentare con mi hermana y ahora cuñado- ambos se fueron dejándonos solos, mire a mi esposa quien aún no salía del shock- Eh ¿Astrid?

-No- la mire sin comprender lo que decía- Él es un niño, Hipo- rodé los ojos ante ello, ya sé a dónde iba esto.

-Vamos Astrid ya tiene 20 años- le hice recordar- ya está grande.

-Él es mi bebé- y ella decía que yo sobre actuaba- no puede alejarlo de mí, él aun me necesita- mire a mi hija quien a sus 28 años se casó y ya tenía su camino, abrase a Astrid para recordarla que yo estaba con ella, teníamos que dejar que nuestros hijos volarán, y nosotros seguir nuestro propio camino.

**~(^-^)~**

~~(P.O.V. Bálder)~~

Entre a mi casa con la mirada perdida, estaba cansado de ser siempre la burla del salón y más en estas fechas porque mi papá no está a mi lado, me hacía mucha falta debo decir, me hacía mucha falta con cada paso que daba, y no era el único ya que sabía que a mi mamá lloraba en silencio por que él no estaba con nosotros, aún recuerdo cuando mi mamá me hablo de él.

_Flash Back_

_Mi mamá se encontraba en la cocina preparando alguna comida, yo jugaba con mis pies como todo niño de 4 años al sentirse nervioso, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de mi papá lo conocía por fotos y quería preguntar a mi mamá por cosas de él, pero temía que no me contestara o me negara esa información._

_-Mamá- la llame, ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué pasa cariño?- dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirarme directamente._

_-Yo…- me puse más nervioso, recordé las palabras de mi tío Patapez, tenía que respirar y tranquilizarme- yo quería hacerte una pregunta._

_-Adelante dime- mi mamá tomo asiento a mi lado._

_-¿Mi papá donde esta? ¿Por qué no nos viene a visitar?- mi mamá jamás me había dicho cosas de él solo su nombre._

_-Él- ella me tomo de mis manos sin dejar de mirarme- tú papá, veras Bálder él no puede estar con nosotros por ello no nos visita._

_-¿Él no nos quiere? Por eso no viene a vernos- tenía miedo ante su respuesta._

_-Claro que no hijo, él nos ama- ella se levantó, para ponerse a mi lado e inclinarse para estar a mi altura- Hipo, tú papá está cuidándonos desde el cielo, y jamás nos dejaría, él nos ama no lo olvides- yo me quede callado ante aquello, mi papá estaba en el cielo por eso no estaba conmigo- ¿No lo olvidaras, verdad?- negué con un movimiento en la cabeza- él siempre te cuida y estará aquí- puso sus manos en mi pecho por la altura de mi corazón logrando que sonriera._

_Fin del Flash_

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo esas palabras? Ya que aunque no esté conmigo sabía que él estaba a mi lado cuidándome y protegiéndome tal como lo hacía mi mamá, ella ocupo dos lugares a la vez y es la mejor. Entre a la cocina donde mi mamá estaba, ella al mirarme dejo de hacer sus actividades para ponerse a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- ella se miró preocupada y yo no si debía contarle.

-Verás- mi mamá era la mejor y sabía que me aconsejaría como siempre- mis amigos de la escuela me molestaron porque mi papá no está con nosotros- baje la mirada ante lo que dije- ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir? ¡No es justo!- quería llorar ante aquello, pero no pude ya que sentí unos brazos que me rodearon.

-Yo también lo extraño Bálder y- sentí que comenzó a llorar- lo siento- no entendí porque mi mamá se disculpaba- lamento mucho haberte quitado a tu papá- ante aquella noticia no sabía que decir.

Ella me conto como había ocurrido el accidente, donde mi padre había dado su vida por salvarla… por protegerla, rodee con mis manos y abrace a mi mamá para hacerle sentir que todo estaba bien y que no sé ponga así ya que me tenía a mí, levante la mirada y vi a mi padre quien me sonreía, estaba seguro que era él, pero luego de parpadear vi que no había nadie. Ambos nos alejamos y mi mamá comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas ahora entendía muchas cosas y más lo que mi tío Patapez me dijo hace un tiempo, del porque ella hacía que comiera toda las verduras, ella hacía lo mismo que mi padre Hipo hizo con ella, protegerme y velar por mi seguridad lo cual agradecí, sabía que aunque mi papá no estaba presente podía contar siempre con mi mamá para cualquier cosa que yo necesitara igual que ella podía contar conmigo, ella era la mejor mamá y papá que yo podía tener, éramos los dos contra el mundo.

**~(^-^)~**

~~(P.O. )~~

Miraba como mis amigas eran recogidas por sus padres mientras que yo esperaba en la entrada a que vinieran por mí, vi un coche negro que se acercaba al toque lo reconocí, se estaciono y me acerque al lugar donde estaba, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer rubia que era tapado sus ojos con unos lentes oscuros usaba roba elegante, corría hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¡Tia Storm!- le sonreí con entusiasmo.

-Hola pequeña, siento la demora ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? Cuéntame.

-Muy bien, ¿Me vas a llevar a casa?- vi que mi tía se ponía nerviosa- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso ya no me quieren en su casa?- tenía miedo a su respuesta.

-Claro que no Assa, sabes que Toothless y yo te amamos, eres nuestra sobrina favorita- me decía mientras me hacía cosquillas logrando que comenzara a reír. Luego de un rato ella se alejó de mí- solo que te tengo una noticia- ante aquello la mire con entusiasmo- ¿A divina quien vuelve?- me quede pensando ante su pregunta.

-¿Mi tío Patán con mi tía Brutilda?- mi tía negó- ¿Mi tío Brutacio?- volvió a negar- ¿Mi tío Patapez se fue de viaje?- ella siguió negando, traté de recordar a las personas que conocí o que les decía tíos, pero no recordaba.

-¡Tú papá!- al escuchar esa noticia sonreí.

-¿De verdad mi papá vuelve?- mi tía sonrió con alegría y dulzura.

-Así es cariño, llega dentro de un rato- abrí la puerta para meterme al auto, mi tía me miraba extrañada- ¿Qué esperas tía? El auto no se va ir solo- grite con entusiasmo, a pesar de mi cinco años edad muchos decían que era muy hiperactiva.

-Vaya que te pareces a tu mamá- ante aquel comentario me quede callada, para luego sentarme tranquilamente.

-Lo siento Assa, solo que verte a ti es como ver a Astrid- sonreí algo melancólica ante sus palabras.

-¿Mi mamá era muy bonita?- no pude evitar preguntar, mi papá no me hablaba mucho de ella porque se ponía triste y no quería hacerlo, cuando yo tenía dos años ella murió.

-Claro que era muy bonita, muchos chicos peleaban por su corazón, pero ninguno lo logro, bueno excepto Hipo, aunque claro todo gracias a mi ayuda y la de tu tío- llevaba su mano ante su pecho con orgullo por su gran acto, lo cual me dio gracia. Eran pocas las veces que me contaban de mi mamá.

-¿Mi papá era muy feliz al lado de mi mamá?

-Claro que sí- vi a mi tía que me sonreía, aunque luego me miro curiosa- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Mi papá se pone triste cuando la menciono y ahora que lo veré después de un mes no quiero ponerle triste- durante todo este tiempo había estado viviendo con mi tía Storm y mi tío Toothless en su casa. Llegamos a nuestro destino que era el aeropuerto, baje corriendo para ir a buscar a mi papá, pero no llegue muy lejos ya que alguien me detuvo.

-A donde crees que vas tan deprisa pequeña- volteo para ver quien me habla y veo a mi tío favorito.

-¡Tío Toothless!- me lanzo a él y lo abrazo

-¡Assa no corras así!- mi tía Storm llego a nuestro lado, fijo su mirada en su esposo- me alegra que la detuvieras, no me habría perdonado si algo le pasara.

-¿Ya llego mi papá?- pregunte entusiasmada, mi tío negó mientras miraba la puerta de salida. Estuvimos así un tiempo hasta que vi una cabellera castaña caoba, lo reconocí de inmediato me solté del agarre de mi tío para salir corriendo, escuche los gritos de mis tíos a quienes no hice caso, trate de volver a encontrar esa cabellera en ese mar de gente, pero no lo miraba volví a caminar buscando a mi papá, pero no lo encontraba.

Después de un tiempo de no encontrar a mi papá comencé a caminar mientras miraba por todos lados buscando a mis tíos los cuales no encontraba, escuche que alguien quitaba mi nombre, pero no sabía quién, seguí caminando hasta que encontré a la persona que andaba buscando y quien gritaba mi nombre algo desesperado.

-¡Papá!- grite con todas mis fuerzas llamando su atención, cuando me vio corrió hacia mí.

-¡Assa! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Tienes alguna herida?- mi papá comenzó a revisarme y darme vueltas buscando algo.

-Estoy bien papá, no te preocupes- sonreía ante aquello.

-¡No preocuparme! Te desapareciste ¡Dime! ¿Qué habría hecho yo al perder a la persona que más amo?- me quede callada mientras mi papá me abrazaba- eres el único recuerdo que me dejo Astrid y no soportaría perderte a ti también.

-Lo siento- baje la mirada ante aquello, había lastimado a mi papá.

-No te preocupes solo no te alejes de tus tíos en este tipo de sitios- me abrazo mientras me levantaba y comenzamos a caminar en dirección donde se encontraban mis tíos.

-Papá- él me miro esperando a que continuara- ¿Aun amas a mamá?- le pregunte con temor.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque no me hablas de ella, y no quiero que la olvides- escondí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Claro que la amo- me respondió mientras pasaba su mano por mis cabellos- siempre será la reina de mi corazón- yo me aleje para mirarlo y sonreírle- mientras que tú eres mi princesa y siempre velare por todo lo que necesites- mi sonrisa se agrando ante lo que dijo, mi papá era el mejor aunque se alejara de mi por un mes por su trabajo siempre estaba pendiente de lo que pasaba, eso era lo que mi tía Storm me decía lo cual me ponía muy feliz, estaba contenta porque sabía que podía contar con él siempre.

**(^-^)/**

**Bueno eh aquí donde se termina la historia, espero les haya gustado gracias por leer, no me lastimen por matar a alguien Y-Y su dolor es mi dolor solo que en este día pues quería demostrar muchos lados, pero me quede chica xD para las que leen First Love hoy no subiré porque bueno solo pude escribir un capitulo **** lo siento el tiempo me es algo más difícil T-T además que no quiero que piensen que ya olvide esta historia y lo que prometí solo denme tiempo y ténganme paciencia por favor, gracias por tomarse un tiempo en leer.**

***KatnissSakura: puff tengo ganas de un hotcakes o de un cupcakes jajajaja xD bueno acepto ya estabas preparada así que dudo que me digas algo sobre Astrid xd pero bueno sin querer saque cuatro historias, espero tu opinión xD**

***the-rider-sel: jajajaja ahora no sé cómo estarás al ver o leer lo de Astrid e.e necesitaras más morflina? Apoyo eso es Hipo quien se negaría a él xD**

***Tori Berk: Bueno yo no hago mucho ese tipo o no hecho lime e.e xD jajajaja no sé me gusta esa pareja luego de Hiccstrid verlos como humanos me parece interesante en algunas historias de aquí aparecerán como humanos xd**

***SkyllerFirstLight: :O con Patán? La verdad si se me vino a la mente, pero imaginarme a Astrid como infiel, no sé cómo no sería ella o quizás si mmm fue difícil la elección así que preferí guiarme en un final raro e inusual e.e**

***SAM ARCHER: Bueno es lo que pensé por ello no pude hacerla infiel no es su estilo, gracias con el apoyo del nuevo fic que lamento mucho que no suba hoy, espero que me disculpes u-u**

***Moer: Pufff me siento mal si te pusiste triste por la última historia, quería demostrar algunos lados sobre los padres, espero que me disculpes ya que digamos no pensaba hacerlo y como verás no volvía a matar a Hipo solo seguí algunas historias que ya están realizadas.**

***Jessi: jajajaja bueno la intención era eso ;) jugar con sus mentes muajajajjaa digo eh me alegra que te gustara, siento mucho no subir hoy, espero que me puedas comprender u-u**

***aileen: Bueno si tienes duda solo dime que yo gustosa te digo lo que mi mente trastornada pensó xD mmm bueno ya NO MATE a Hipo solo seguí historias anteriores y si sobre la última aceptare tus insultos si es que se diera el caso por mi acto cruel T-T siento no poder subir capitulo hoy del fic.**

***jessy brown: Primero gracias me alegra que te encantara al inicio si pensé en que engañaban a sus esposos o parejas pero como que no sé no eran ellos no es su tipo de personalidad e.e gracias por tus ánimos y saludos.**

***UnbreakableWarrior: Gracias por el comentario del anterior capitulo, trato de compensar los capítulos, cuando hago uno triste trato de hacerle sonreír con el siguiente, tampoco es que me guste matar a mis personajes, pero ahora no mate a nadie e-e**

**Bueno eso es todo amigos, nos vemos en la próximo historia chau chau ****(^-^)/.**


	11. Camino y Decisiones

_**Camino y Decisiones**_

Aquí estoy mirando como algunos de los hombres hacían una cola por un plato de comida, mientras que otros formaban un grupo y hablaban, había algunos que solo se encontraban sentados comiéndose las uñas de los pies, eso era realmente asqueroso, pero tenía que fingir que era uno de ellos, no podía dejar que la mentira que estaba creando se acabara, era por el bien de mi padre.

Seguí caminando mirando a mi alrededor, la razón por la que ellos no me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro era porque me había cortado el cabello como todo chico, además de taparme con vendas una de las diferencias entre los chicos y chicas, y por ultima estoy puesta el uniforme que es de mi padre. Ya no había vuelta atrás, era por el bien de mi familia, seguí mi camino hasta llegar a un grupo de chicos que tenían mi misma edad, reconocí a un chico rubio de pelo largo, era el hermano gemelo de mi mejor amiga Brutilda.

Trate de posar mi mirada en algún lado que no sea en ellos, por si las cosas se complican, así que vi de una de las oficinas salía un chico de cabellera castaña, me ganaba de tamaño como una cabeza, no contaba con camisa, se podía apreciar su pecho y debo decir que tenía un buen cuerpo.

-Hey- escuche que alguien gritaba, voltee la mirada para ver a la persona, grave error ya que era el gemelo de mi amiga- ¿Astrid?- No puede ser, me habían reconocido, ¿Qué hago?

Mire de un lado a otro, fingiendo no saber quién era la persona, no paso mucho para que el estuviera a mi lado- ¿Astrid?- volvió a preguntar, trate de profundizar mi voz y así poder hablar.

-De que hablas viejo- tosí un poco para tratar de hablar de una manera gruesa, conteniendo un poco el aire, pero creo que salió un poco exagerado que él y sus amigos me miraban algo raro, deben saber que es la primera vez que finjo la voz de un chico.

-Te pareces mucho a la amiga de mi hermana- volví a toser un poco para tratar de hablar normal y responder su pregunta.

-Soy un chico, hermano- pensé alguna escusa o algo para decirle, pero no me venía nada a la cabeza, y en ese momento es donde se me viene a la mente una idea algo tonta, pero podía servir- quizás estás hablando de mi hermana gemela Astrid.

-¿Tú también tienes una gemela?- me pregunto emocionado- Yo soy Brutacio- dijo señalándose- te presentare a mis amigos, Patan- señalando a un chico de cabellera negra que se encontraba a su izquierda- y el Patapez- señalando al chico rubio que estaba a su derecha.

-¡Que hay amigos!- dije alzando la mano para así chocarlas, pero ellos me miraban como si tuviera una tercera cabeza, debo admitir que es la primera vez que hablo con chicos, si eh visto a Brutacio, pero no había hablado antes con él, siempre estuve rodeada de chicas, para poder ser una dama de la sociedad estudiaba en una escuela solo para chicas donde nos enseñaban cómo comportarnos y hacer las cosas que solo las damas deben hacer, pero aquí engaño soy pésima en eso además de ser la deshonra de mi familia por no conseguir que alguien se case conmigo, y es por ello que la razón del porque estoy aquí, es porque quiero enorgullecer a mi padre, por lo que hace unas semanas paso

_Flash Back_

_Volví de la casa de la casamentera con la mirada en el suelo, había dado un gran grito diciendo que nunca encontraría un esposo para mí ya que le hice algunas cosas al chico que me presento, pero la verdad eso no eran mis planes, yo no quiero casarme con nadie solo disfrutar la vida, vi que mi padre se encontraba con un grupo de hombres frente a mi casa, me acerque a él esperando algunas palabras de apoyo como siempre lo hace, corrí lo más que mis piernas daban. Usar zapatos con pequeños tacos no ayuda para que sea rápida, me detuve al escuchar que uno de los señores comenzaba hablar._

_-Entonces volveremos a los viejos tiempos no Axell- le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en la espalda a mi padre- ¿Estás listo para las cicatrices no?_

_-Solo es divertido si te llevas cicatrices- Mi padre sonreí ante sus palabras, pero estas me afectaron a mí ya que sabía que fingía que estaba bien, cuando hace poco salió del hospital y le dijeron que guardara reposo ._

_-¡No!- grite a su dirección para tomar el brazo de mi padre- Papá no vayas._

_-Vemos que tu hija no aprende que debe interrumpir cuando un hombre está hablando- dijo uno de los hombres que estaban ahí- Así no logrará casarse._

_-Astrid ve a casa me estas avergonzando- La mirada de mi padre era sería._

_-Pero papá…_

_-¡A la casa dije!- el grito que me dio me desoriento, no dije nada voltee para ir a mi casa, al llegar vi a mi madre sentada con la mirada triste, sé que no estaba logrando lo que mi familia quería, aunque tampoco debo decir que no me agrada la idea de casarme y atender a mi futuro esposo, ver sus necesidades o todo lo que se relaciona a ello, solo quería encontrar mi camino. _

_Fin del Flash_

Esa fue la razón de mi decisión, temía por la vida de mi padre así que tome la carta que le habían enviado y me escape con ella, no quería que le pasará nada a mi padre ahora que la guerra había iniciado y todos se preparaban para ella muchos morirían.

\- Yo... – Baje mi mano al ver que los tres chicos seguían mirándome.

-¿Que están haciendo aquí? ¿Deberían estar formados soldados?- mire quien fue el que hablo, y vi al chico castaño de hace un rato.

-Pero Hipo- dijo el chico de cabello negro, el castaño lo miro con el ceño fruncido- Lo siento, capitán- los tres chicos comenzaron a caminar dejándome sola, el chico llamado Hipo me miro intensamente, era como si me examinara.

-¿Pasa algo soldado?- No respondí- hice una pregunta sold...- me volvió a examinar con la mirada- Me darías la carta de reclutamiento- mire un lado a otro buscando una escapatoria ¿Qué hago?- Soldado le di una orden- respire profundamente y le di la carta, lo examino y me miro- ¿Hofferson? ¿Eres hijo del Coronel Axell Hofferson?- asentí como respuestas ante sus preguntas- ¿Cómo te llamas soldado?

-soy...- tenía que pensar un nombre, pero ¿cuál?- Argus Hofferson- se me vino a la mente la imagen de mi primo menor por un año.

-No sabía que el Coronel tuviera un hijo, pensé que...- se quedó callado y me miro- vaya con sus compañeros soldado- di media vuelta y obedecí.

Puedo decir que de verdad Hipo me parecía guapo, pero que estoy diciendo, tengo una misión que cumplir, pero me sorprendí que el castaño ya sea capitán, parece casi de mi edad quizás un año o dos mayor que yo, pero sigue siendo joven. Pase al lado de los chicos y trate de no llamar la atención y seguir, pero fue en vano uno de los chicos me tomo de la mano, haciendo que me detenga.

-Vaya que eres delgado- dijo el chico que se llamaba Patán-no nos has dicho cómo te llamas.

-Soy Argus- era mejor que no hablara mucho para no dar sospechas.  
-Bueno Argus tienes que hacer fila, tenemos que realizar un examen médico- no puede ser, no paso ni un día y ya me descubrirían, tenía que hacer algo, miraba como los chicos entraban y salían, hasta que llego mi turno, mire de un lado a otro buscando una salida, pero cuando estaba por salir una chica de cabellera rubia apareció en mi frente.

-Es tu turno muchacho- Todo estaba acabado, entre a la blanca habitación y vi que estaba repleto de instrumentos- Ahí te puedes quitar la ropa- me dijo señalando un tipo cuarto- volveré para realizar las medidas y luego el doctor te atenderá.

-Yo...- llame su atención buscando una excusa ¿Qué hago?

-Vamos que esperas chico- puso su mano en mi pecho para luego empujarme, pero cuando dio unos pasos se detuvo, palpo su mano por mis pechos y se sorprendió- ¿Eres una chica?

-¿Qué? claro que no- fue mi respuesta, solo me quedaba negar- ¿Porque piensas eso?

-Tienes pechos- fue simple su respuesta, pero seguía sin saber que decir, se supone que me los aplaste con la venda- ¿Porque estás aquí?

-Yo...- suspire, ya me habían descubierto y no podía hacer nada- mi nombre es Astrid Hofferson, tome el lugar de mi padre, porque él se encuentra en un mal estado de salud, no quería que estuviera de nuevo en la armada, no podía permitirlo, ellos quieren que sea una dama de la sociedad, que consiga un buen marido para poder casarme, pero mi último pretendiente digamos que termino sin pantalones y sin hombría- vi que la chica se rio ante lo que dije, pero lo que paso no fue por mi culpa- al enterarme que entraríamos en guerra decidí ocupar su lugar pudiendo salvarlo- ya que mi mentira se había acabado tenía que decir la verdad- bueno puedes ir y decirle a los demás- ella me miro extrañada y una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿Porque haría eso?- me respondió con una pregunta y sin quitar su sonrisa- me llamo Storm- me extendió la mano para poder estrecharla- tu secreto está a salvo conmigo  
-Gracias- le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Yo soy la única chica aquí, así que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, si me preguntas ¿Porque solo yo?, bueno mi esposo Toothless es Comandante y no quise alejarme de él así que bueno ya entenderás- termino de contarme con una sonrisa.

-(o-o)-

Pasaron tres semanas desde que estoy aquí, Strom fue una gran ayuda en esos días, y vaya que lo fue, el primer día del entrenamiento aparecí en la enfermería por una torcedura, al día siguiente fue igual, toda una semana estuve en la enfermería, la dos siguientes semanas fueron pocos los días como ahora, sin embargo hubo algo bueno al estar aquí, Hipo siempre me visitaba, diciendo que como capitán debía conocer el bienestar de sus soldados, se sentaba a mi lado y comenzábamos hablar, me parecía algo tierna su forma de ser, y su forma de pensar, creo que logro mover algo en mí, algo que jamás pensaba que podría suceder, Strom me decía que Hipo me gustaba, pero yo lo dudaba, no te puede gustar alguien tan rápido.

Fui a los servicios para poder darme un baño y así poder cambiarme, cuando salí de la ducha estaba dispuesta a cambiar mis vendas, me puse la ropa interinos y cuando estaba iniciando mi vendaje la puerta fue abierta, me quede sin habla al ver los ojos esmeraldas, frente a mí se encontraba Hipo en shock.

-¿Astrid?- pregunto luego de unos minutos en silencio, y eso fue algo me dejo aun extrañada, preocupada y asustada ¿El me conocía?

Hipo entro al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro, lo mire extrañada, estaba encerrada con él, y no había escapatoria.

-Yo...- que podía decir, ¿Qué escusa podía inventar? ¿Qué decir? cubrí con mis manos la parte de mis pechos, aunque tenía pocas vendas puestas no podía dejar que me vea- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-¿Porque estás aquí?- me pregunto sin dejar de verme, sentir su mirada sobre mí, hacía que todo mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar.

-Responde mi pregunta, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? yo jamás te eh visto.

-Yo... veras- comenzó a titubear al hablar- yo… te vi hace algunos meses- lo mire sin comprender, trate de recordar, pero Hipo para mí fue una cara nueva, la primera vez que lo vi- fue en una fiesta donde estaban invitados todos los de la armada mi padre es General, y es amigo del tuyo, yo estaba algo lejos cuando te presento ante mi padre- cuando Hipo comenzó a relatar recordé lo que había pasado esa noche.

_Flash Back_

_Me encontraba mirando el lugar de la dichosa fiesta, la mayoría de los hombres vestidos de pingüino, y otros con sus uniformes, mientras que las mujeres vestidas con vestidos unos largos otros cortos, todas con el estereotipo de la mujer perfecta._

_-Astrid, ven te quiero presentar a un amigo- Volteo para ver a mi padre, ambos comenzamos a caminar en dirección del escenario donde la banda se encontraba tocando, vi que no muy cerca de ahí se encontraba un enorme señor con barba rojiza igual que su cabello, al llegar a él mi padre le saludo con entusiasmo- Estoico amigo ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Muy bien Axell, me alegra que hayas podido venir- el hombre le hablaba con alegría- escuche que no te encontrabas bien de salud._

_-Nada que pueda hacerme perder tu fiesta buen amigo- mi padre me miro, con una sonrisa- mira ella es mi hija Astrid- me presento ante aquel hombre._

_-Vaya tu hija ya es toda una señorita- mi padre sonrió al escuchar eso- me gustaría presentarles a mi hijo, pero la verdad no sé dónde está._

_-¿Ya termino su entrenamiento? – mi padre pregunto mientras miraba a las personas._

_-Sí y debo decir que con honores- el señor Estoico sonrió enorgullecido- supongo que Astrid ya tendrá pretendientes o algún elegido- ante su comentario resople, mi padre me miro de una manera sería por mi acción, lo cual hizo reír a Estoico- Bueno si las cosas siguen así podemos hacer un acuerdo ¿No te parece Axell?_

_-Me parece una excelente idea Estoico- ¿Acaso esos dos hombres estaban locos? Ni siquiera conozco al chico y me quieren comprometer, era mejor que me tranquilizara ya que las cosas podrían cambiar en el futuro._

_Fin del Flash_

\- No te eh podido sacar de mi mente desde aquella vez- escucho que me habla Hipo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- me extrañe ante aquella revelación- Pero yo...

-Ahora dime, ¿Porque estás aquí?- Solo quedaba decirle la verdad, le conté mi motivo del porqué, vi que él no se tomó muy bien mi decisión- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-Solo Strom- le conteste, vi que dio un suspiro de resignación- ¿Me delataras?- le tome de las manos- por favor no lo hagas, yo necesito hacer esto- El me dio una negación movimiento la cabeza- ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

-Es un "esto es una locura", pero te entiendo- me dio una sonrisa tierna, que yo me quede muda en el momento- luego me gustaría volverte a ver con tu cabello largo- ante lo que dijo me sonroje.

Desde aquella vez Hipo comenzó ayudarme con el entrenamiento, en las noches practicábamos nosotros dos, fue algo muy bueno ya que cada día mejoraba, ese gusto que Strom me decía se convirtió en algo más, pero ¿En qué?, hubo una ocasión donde un chico por un accidente choco contra mí, haciendo que ambos caigamos al piso, él encima mío, Hipo al ver esto hizo que el pobre chico haga 200 vueltas 100 flexiones y 500 lagartijas, cuando le pregunte la razón del castigo solo me dijo que quizás me había descubierto y era una manera de hacerlo olvidar.

Los meses pasaron y me entere que pronto iríamos a una batalla, yo había mejorado, hasta era la mejora del grupo, estaba lista para pelear, pero antes que fuéramos al campo de batalla, me llamaron en la oficina, al momento de ir, vi que se encontraba el padre de Hipo, el general Estoico, y el esposo de Strom, Toothless, ambos me pidieron que tomara asiento.

-Soldado Argus debemos decirle que no contaremos con usted en la batalla que se presentará- El general me miraba de una manera seria mientras que yo me quedaba muda ante aquella revelación.

-Es mejor que te retires del entrenamiento- puse mi mirada en Toothless- además que tenemos reportes negativos sobre tu desempeño- ¿Quién haría algo así?- Así que es mejor que empaques tus cosas y vuelvas a casa- Yo asentí ante la orden, no podía crecer sus palabras antes de salir quise decirles que cometían un error, que podía ser un gran apoyo en la batalla, pero preferí no hacerlo ya que quizás ellos ya sabían la verdad.

Al salir de la habitación vi a Hipo sentado al frente, fue ahí donde comprendí todo. Él se me acerco dispuesto a tomar mi mano, pero lo esquive.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- Hipo se quedó callado- sabes que esto se había convertido en algo importante para mí.

-Lo hice para protegerte Astrid compréndeme.

-No tengo nada que comprenderte- estaba enojada por haber tomado la decisión de sacarme de la batalla- todo esta arruinado, ¿Por qué tuviste que hablar con ellos?

-Entiende lo hice porque me importas demasiado para perderte- ante aquellas palabras me quede muda- desde aquella vez en la fiesta no eh dejado de pensar en ti- quizás si no estuviera enojada me habría lanzado a los brazos de Hipo.

-¿Ellos saben que soy una chica?- Hipo miro la puerta de donde salí, para luego suspirar.

-Ya tenían sospechas, encontraron las palabras adecuadas para que yo estallara y hablara… lo siento.

-No tiene sentido que hablemos de esto, volveré a casa- estaba por dar el primer paso, pero una mano en mi cintura me detuvo.

-Solo quiero tu bienestar Astrid, jamás me perdonaría si algo te pasara- me mantuve callada- jamás te olvidare- me dio un beso en la frente, para luego soltarme y entrar a la oficina de su padre.

\- o -

Ha pasado un año desde que volví a casa, al inicio fue algo difícil, pero las cosas han cambiado, no eh vuelto a ver a Hipo, pero siempre trato de buscar información de él para saber que se encuentre bien, cada noche miro el cielo pensando que él también lo hace, ya que sería lo único que nos une, luego de volver a casa no deje de pensar en mi capitán, y con el tiempo descubrí que me había enamorado de él, pero fue algo tarde darme cuenta de las cosas.

Caminaba por la calle luego de ir a comprar unos libros, últimamente hacia solo eso, leer, era algo que me distraía de mis pensamientos, cuando estaba a una distancia cerca de mi casa, lo vi, ese cabello castaña, esa forma de mover las manos, y esa mirada que no sale de mi mente.

-Hipo- dije susurrado, no sé si el me oyó, porque volteo a verme, ambos nos acercamos y quedamos a unos pasos de distancia, sonreímos al vernos, mi cabello había crecido con el tiempo, el cual volaba por el viento que pasaba entre nosotros, solo nos quedamos mirando sin decir ni una palabra, porque ambos sabíamos que es lo que queríamos, y cual sería nuestro camino.

\- (°u°)/ -

**Y eh vuelto CX me salió una historia creo que medio larga, la verdad no sé si les gusto, fue un tipo adaptación de Mulan, pero con mis ideas medias raras jajajaa bueno mientras que arreglaba esta historia se me vino una idea para una segunda parte, pero todo dependerá de ustedes, además que como anuncie haré una continuación de la historia de Balder, donde me pidieron que Jon se entere que Astrid está casada con Hipo y quieren ver a Hipo y Jon pelear ahora la pregunta para ello es ¿Quieren que sea con espada? ¿Manos? ¿Patadas? ¿Puñetes? ¿Alguna otra arma? Ustedes díganme, que ya está ideado esa historia, además que me gustaría preguntarle si quieren que el siguiente capítulo que suba sea de este fic o de mi otro fic de "First Love" ustedes elijan **** bien eso es todo, gracias por leer.**

***KatnissSakura: hice mejoras en esta y aumente, estoy dispuesta a críticas, sugerencias, regaños por haber dicho que subiría hace tiempo este imagina que recién lo hago, gomene.**

***Tori Berk: -Viéndome- no encuentro nada extraño, creo e.e jajaaja me agradan tus ideas xD bueno espero que te haya gustado no fue mucho, pero apareció Stormless… uh espero que respondas mis preguntas sobre las armas cx **

***Jessi: Bueno es mi culpa por demorar mucho en responder T-T la última historia si fue nueva, ya que quise poner a Hipo solo como papá, ya que dije que no mataría a Hipo cumplo con mi promesa jajaja, espero que esta te haya gustado **

***SAM ARCHER: Me gusta hacer especiales por el día, y tienes mucha razón con tus palabras debemos ser libre, pero es difícil que los papas entiendan eso xD, gracias por tu comprensión y espero no haberte decepcionado con la historia. **

***Navid: etto o/o gracias, me alegra que te gustara, pienso que es depende si la historia es cómica tiene que hacer reír, si es para ocasiones especiales bueno la historia tiene que llegar al lector, yo no me considero que llegue, pero con tal de hacer sentir bien a los que me leen yo estoy feliz **** espero no haberte decepcionado con esta historia.**

***aileen: ¿Cuántas veces te hice llorar? Si son muchas te tengo que recompensar por ser mala e.e jajaja claro que no, me alegra y me gustan tus comentarios **** y si dije lo anterior era para aclararte, no porque me enoje ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Si no entiendes solo dime hasta te puedo dar momento inéditos de la historia si se diera el caso, espero que te guste esta historia.**

***UnbreakableWarrior: Ahora tampoco mate a nadie, aunque estas segura que no mate a nadie en la historia pasada, porque en la última historia no estaba Astrid e.e no daré mas detalles, espero que te haya gustado esta historia.**

***Forever Hiccstrid: me gusta tu nombre, no sé si te dije xD jajajaja pero la verdad la otra historia no fuel miel o ¿si? Jajajajajajajaja pues la verdad me gusto el título de la película xD **

***videl.S.S: no pensé probar dos sentimientos contrarios, pero me alegra mucho que te gustara **** espero no haberte decepcionado con esta.**


	12. Junto a ti

**Junto a ti**

Miraba el lugar donde había crecido, donde vivió y conoció el amor ¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de su isla? ¿De su hogar? Eran muchas preguntas, aún no recuperaba todos sus recuerdos, y no sabía si los recuperaría, pero al menos ya sabía un poco sobre las personas de su vida pasada. Aunque había algo que le incomodaba, ella era consiente que se encontraba en su hogar, en el lugar donde le vio crecer, pero aún no se sentía parte de él, en ocasiones cuando Hipo hablaba de algunos temas ella no sabía a qué se refería y solo asentía con la cabeza, o cuando los vikingos y vikingas hablaban de cosas que ella no recordaba, sentía que necesitaba algo para encajar, ella no se sentía parte de Berk.

Desde su hogar tenía una gran vista para apreciar a los vikingos ya había pasado un poco más de dos meses desde su llegada. Su hijo se encontraba jugando con Chimuelo y Tormenta a su lado, mientras que Hipo se encontraba en el pueblo seguramente revisando lo que necesitaran las personas, no podía negar que se había convertido en un excelente jefe aunque el castaño lo niegue.

—Mira mamá— Astrid miro a su hijo que se encontraba frente a ella— mi diente se salió— le dijo mientras le mostraba un pequeño diente junto a una gran sonrisa con un diente menos— ¿No crees que me parezco a Chimuelo ahora?— la chica rubia no pudo evitar reírse.

—Bálder tienes que tener cuidado— no pudo evitar regañarle, el pequeño bajo la mirada— ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

—Estaba jugando con Chimuelo y me caí— volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa haciendo sentir algo cálido en el corazón de Astrid.

Astrid no pudo evitar reírse, su hijo se había convertido en algo muy importante para ella, andaban juntos todo el día, Hipo como jefe de la tribu salía temprano de la casa para volver tarde a ella, con esos tiempos juntos no pudo evitar sentir que sin su hijo no estaría completa y feliz. El grito de uno de los vikingos le saco de sus pensamiento, era el anuncio de que un barco arribaba en el puerto, Bálder trato de elevarse poniéndose de puntas para poder ver.

— ¡Oh! Mamá mira es el mercader Johan, tenemos que ir a ver que trajo— el niño tomo la mano de su madre para encaminarla hacía el navío que estaba atracando en el puerto.

Johan sonreía ante sus amados clientes, mientras estiraba las manos para animarlos entrar y que vean los nuevos productos que había traído, el mercader se quedó sin habla al ver entrar a una mujer rubia de la mano de un pequeño castaño, quien corrió hacia él.

—Oh vaya señora Astrid, cuando la noticia llego a mis oídos, no podía creerlo— Astrid no sabía que decir ya que no tenía algún recuerdo de esa persona.

—Bueno entonces créelo— Una tercera voz interrumpió la conversación, todos miraron a quien había hablado y vieron que era la madre del jefe.

— ¡Abuelita Valka! — Bálder corrió en dirección de su abuelita, quien le sonreía para darle un abrazo y luego soltarlo.

—Mercader Johan me trajo tinta de calamar para mis dibujos— El niño volteo a ver al hombre con una sonrisa, no pudo contener su emoción al hablar, el hombre asintió mientras iba en búsqueda de aquel objeto seguido del niño.

—Veo que no recuerdas al mercader Johan— Valka se acercó a su nuera para poder conversar.

—La verdad no— comento mientras negaba con un movimiento de cabeza— quizás con el tiempo pueda recordar las cosas— Valka pudo notar que al decir esas últimas palabras, Astrid tenía su mirada perdida.

—Astrid puedo preguntar algo— Ella la miro, para que pudiera continuar— ¿Las cosas con Hipo, van bien? ¿Te está ayudando a recordar? ¿Está contigo?

—Eh... — Antes que pudiera responder un sonido del cielo la interrumpió, al levantar la mirada pudieron ver como el jefe de Berk montaba a su furia nocturna para descender dentro del barco.

—Siento la demora, tuve que ir a la casa por Chimuelo— dijo mientras bajada del dragón

— ¡Hipo!— Astrid se acercó a él con una sonrisa— que bueno que viniste.

—Sí, le pedí a Johan que me trajera la tinta que siempre uso— Astrid se mantuvo callada al no saber a qué se refería su esposo.

—Se encuentra ahora con Bálder buscando la misma tinta— el jefe asintió y se encamino en la búsqueda, Astrid se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras que Valka miraba a su hijo que se alejaba.

Pasaron algunas horas y los vikingos comenzaron a salir del barco con sus nuevos productos, Astrid solo se dedicó a observar las nuevas hachas que tenía el mercader durante todo el tiempo que su esposo estuvo ahí, cuando comenzó a salir junto a su hijo, ella supo que era hora de irse, al dar unos pasos la voz del mercader le hicieron detener.

—Señora Astrid— ella lo miro, para saber que pasaba— verá, en mi travesía al recorrer los mares me encontré con un joven de las islas Hébridas y me suplico que le entregará una carta— el mercader busco entre sus ropas para encontrar una pequeña carta— me dijo que es urgente— Astrid tomó el papel entre sus manos.

—Gracias— miro la carta sabiendo de quien podía ser, comenzó a caminar hacía la salida sin dejar de ver lo que llevaba en la mano, al bajar del barco no pudo esperar y abrió la carta, pudo distinguir la letra de su amigo Jon.

_"Mi bella dama, te escribo esta pequeña carta para saber si ya lograste tu objetivo, ¿Ya descubriste quién eres? ¿Lograste recordar?" _Astrid al leer agacho la cabeza, aún se encontraba confundida _"Espero que lo hayas logrado, tú no te das por vencida fácilmente así que seguramente lograste grandes avances, además sé que no estás sola, seguramente tu familia se encuentra apoyándote, estando a tu lado, algo que me gustaría hacer." _La chica arrugo un poco el papel, se sentía sola buscando un pasado y un futuro para su vida _"Sé que estas feliz en Berk, pero me gustaría pedirte un favor, mi padre… sabes que su salud no era favorable cuando nos fuimos, el curandero nos dijo que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, él quiere verte Astrid, sabes que eres una hija para él, sé que no puedes, pero por favor te lo suplico hazlo por su última voluntad, mi padre te necesita… yo te necesito, me encuentro en una soledad que lo único que me alegra es que tú no lo conocerás, por unos días danos el placer de tenerte en la isla, Astrid. Atte: Jon"._

Astrid no pudo soportar, agacho la cabeza para arrugar el papel que tenía en la mano, ella comprendía a Jon, ella se sentía sola. Cuando estuvo en la isla de Jon, no paso soledad porque lo tenía a él, siempre estuvo a su lado, no la dejo sola ni por un minuto, siempre preocupándose, queriendo que se adapte a la isla, fue una gran ayuda para ella, no podía dejarlo cuando más la necesitaba. Corrió en dirección a su casa, había tomado una decisión.

Al llegar a su casa no encontró a Hipo con la mirada, solo se encontraba Bálder sentado en el suelo pintando en unas hojas, se acercó a él con una sonrisa, ahora como decirle su decisión a su hijo, ya había estado lejos del pequeño mucho tiempo.

—Bálder— llamo la atención de su hijo, quien la miró— Eh, ¿Tú papá?

—Llegamos a la casa y se fue a volar con Chimuelo— el niño miro el dibujo que se encontraba haciendo con una mirada triste, Astrid al ver esa expresión se enojó con Hipo, ella no podía dejar así a su hijo.

—Bálder— volvió a llamarlo— ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a las islas Hébridas?

\- (o-o) -

Hipo llego a su hogar, después de poder despejar su mente y poder relajarse al volar con Chimuelo, lo único que quería ahora era dormir, al entrar vio que el primer piso estaba desolado, subió las escaleras para entrar a la habitación de Bálder, donde lo vio corriendo de un lado a otro, metiendo algunas cosas en un pequeña bolsa.

— ¿Eh, Bálder? — Hipo se encontraba extrañado por lo que hacía, él miro a su padre con una sonrisa— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nos iremos de viaje a las islas Hébridas

— ¿Iremos? —El jefe de la tribu se encontraba extrañado ante las palabras de su hijo.

—Bálder y yo viajaremos— Hipo volteo la mirada para encontrarse en el camino con unos ojos azules.

—Se puede saber quién te dio la autorización de tomar esa decisión— Se encontraba enojado al escuchar que se irían o quizás era al lugar donde irían.

—Bálder porque no vas donde la abuelita Valka y te despides— el pequeño castaño asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, para luego salir corriendo. Astrid miro enojada a su esposo— Puedes tratar de no hacer un escándalo frente del niño.

—Solo quiero saber ¿Por qué? —Hipo tomó asiento en la cama de su hijo.

—El padre de Jon se encuentra muy mal y me pidió que fuera a visitarlo— El castaño al escucharla se levantó.

— ¡No iras! — La voz de Hipo se escuchó por toda la casa— No permitiré que te vayas.

—No te estoy preguntando Hipo, ya tomé mi decisión, además Jon me necesita y…

— ¿Jon?, Astrid es tu hogar— El castaño levanto las manos para que mirará su alrededor— Tú perteneces aquí.

—No tengo mis recuerdos completos Hipo— Astrid decidió ser sincera con él— ya no soy la misma de antes.

—Olvida el ayer— El jefe de Berk se volvió a sentar en la cama, posando la vista en el suelo— no tiene caso que nos aferremos al pasado.

— Jon en este momento está solo y me necesita— Astrid busco algo que mirar, no debía permitir que la vea débil— mi decisión está tomada.

—No permitiré que te lleves a Bálder— Hipo levanto la mirada para verla.

— ¿Por qué lo dejaría?, Sí se queda en la casa solo si está a tu cuidado, y ahora que estoy junto a él no lo pienso dejar— Hipo se quedó sin palabras al escucharla.

— ¡Mamá! — El pequeño entro como había salido, se encontraba agitado por haber corrido tan rápido, sin embargo no había perdido su sonrisa— Ya me despedí de mi abuelita— Astrid al escucharlo sonrió.

—Despídete de tu padre, y me esperas donde Tormenta—El niño asintió, se acercó a Hipo y lo abrazo.

—Volveremos pronto papá— Hipo no supo cómo reaccionar, el niño se alejó para salir, dejando a sus padres solos.

—Nos vemos Hipo— Astrid no tenía más que decir, dio media vuelta para seguir el camino que su hijo había dado.

\- (o-o) -

El viaje había sido difícil, aún no se acostumbraba a volar sobre la dragona y se perdía mucho en el rumbo, pero no podía negar que gracias a Bálder estaban en un buen camino, Astrid podía sentir que pronto llegarían lo podía sentir, una parte de ella se sentía alegre y entusiasta por volver a ver a las personas que conocía, sin embargo la otra parte parecía que se había quedado en Berk.

No tardaron mucho en ver la isla, el pequeño castaño se encontraba emocionado, ya que era su primer viaje fuera de Berk, no paso mucho tiempo cuando comenzaron a descender, algunas personas comenzaron acercarse cuando la dragona piso tierras para mirar a las personas que habían llegado, mientras que otras entraron a sus casos por el temor que les hicieran algo. Jon fue el primero en correr al ver al dragón descender, llego en el momento cuando la persona que estaba esperando bajará, no pudo contener su felicidad al volver a verla aunque se extrañó algo con la vestimenta que llevaba, ya no usaba la ropa de su tribu sino de Berk, no tenía el cabello recogido, sino en una trenza, estaba cambiada, pero eso no quito la alegría que sentía al verla.

— ¡Astrid! —Su entusiasmo salió a flote, corrió en dirección de la chica para abrazarla— Me da gusto que este aquí.

—A mi igual Jon— Ella le devolvió el abrazo, pero no duro mucho por un ruido, ambos se fijaron de dónde provenía, Jon se sorprendió al ver que era el hijo del jefe de Berk.

— ¿Qué… qué hace este niño aquí? —Jon se encontraba extrañado por su presencia.

—Es verdad— Astrid sonrió para tomar con sus dos manos las costillas de su hijo y poder bajarlo— Debes recordar a Bálder— Jon no dijo nada, seguía sin entender— Verás— Astrid suspiro— es mi hijo— El pelinegro trató de procesar la información.

—Pero… es hijo de Hipo

—Sí, son mi familia— Astrid se encontraba nerviosa al contarle las cosas a su amigo, sin embargo Jon al escuchar eso, sintió como su corazón se partía en dos— Estoy casada con él— Antes pensó que tenía una mínima oportunidad que Astrid se quedaría con él, pero todo se había acabado, con las últimas palabras, trato de sonreír al mirar al niño que se acurrucaba en el pecho de la rubia.

—Que bien— Fue lo primero que pensó el pelinegro— Me alegra que ya encontraste tú lugar— Al escuchar esas palabras la rubia bajo la mirada, fue con ese gesto que Jon supo que algo andaba mal— Es mejor que veas a mi padre, estoy seguro que se alegrará de verte— le sonrió para darle ánimos, volteo la mirada a los pobladores del lugar, quien aún no salían del asombro— ¡Amigos, Nuestra querida Astrid ha vuelto! —Todo el pueblo comenzó a gritar de emoción y aplaudir, Astrid se sintió alegre, ya que sentía que pertenecía a ese lugar.

Ambo junto a Bálder comenzaron a caminar seguidos de la dragona en dirección del hogar del pelinegro, el niño sostenía la mano de Astrid, cuando estaban cerca pudieron ver que era una casa más grande de lo normal, Bálder se encontraba emocionado y extrañado por la nueva isla, al llegar a la entrada vieron que una señora rubia de dos trenzas se acercaba hacia ellos, abrazo a Astrid con todas sus fuerzas demostrando cuanto la había extrañado.

—Eyra— llamo la rubia a la señora— también me alegra verte, pero creo que ya no respiro— la señora la soltó sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Oh pequeña! Cuanto me alegra de verte— Astrid le sonrió con cariño— ¡Pero mírate querida, estas toda cambiada! —La mujer dio una vuelta a su alrededor, sin embargo al volver a su sitio, se percató de una nueva presencia— ¡Oh!, pero ¡¿Quién es este adorable niño?! —La mujer se puso a la altura del niño para mirarlo— Jon nos dijo que habías encontrado a tu familia ¿Es tu hermanito? Tienen los mismo ojos— seguida de sus palabras abrazo al pequeño— ¡Es adorable! ¿Qué te parece si lo llevo por un recorrido por la isla?, seguramente le gustará ¿Qué dices pequeño? Te gustaría ir con la tía Eyra a conocer este nuevo lugar— Bálder solo asintió con temor— Bien entonces andando— tomo la mano del niño para comenzar a caminar, pero cuando dio unos pasos se detuvo— ¡Oh vaya! Un dragón, no había visto uno antes, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros— la dragona miro a su jinete buscando autorización, ella asintió como respuesta, comenzaron alejarse dejando a los dos adultos solos.

—Veo que Eyra no cambia— No pudo evitar reírse al decir esas palabras, ella era una de las primeras personas que le ayudo cuando llego a la isla, sin memoria y sin conocer a nadie.

—Ella te ha extrañado mucho— comentó Jon con una sonrisa melancólica—Nos hiciste mucha falta— Astrid no supo cómo responder ante ese comentario.

—Es mejor que vayamos donde se encuentra tu papá

—Astrid ¿Luego podemos hablar?— Ella asintió como respuesta. Ambos comenzaron a caminar para luego entrar a la casa del chico.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada del cuarto del padre de Jon, él suspiro para empujar la puerta y dejar ver a un hombre echado en la cama, de cabello blanco, algo acabado por los años que habían pasado, Astrid se acercó con temor, no sabía que decir cuando estuvo frente a él, el hombre abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, sonrió al reconocerla.

—Astrid, mi querida valkiria ¿Cuándo llegaste? —El hombre le mostró una débil sonrisa.

—Acabo de llegar— Tomó asiento en la silla que estaba al lado— ¿Cómo has estado Harold? —Astrid puso su mano sobre el estómago del hombre.

—Ya sabes, solo es la edad, pero este muchacho lo exagera de mi salud—Astrid sonrió al escucharlo hablarle— Me alegra que hayas vuelto hija— El hombre con sus dos manos tomó la mano de la chica para aplastarla— Ahora que estas aquí podremos organizar la boda— Esas palabras dejaron en shock a Astrid.

\- (o-o) -

Hipo se encontraba sentado en el mueble que estaba en la sala principal, no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, estaba enojado por la decisión que Astrid había tomado, debía haberle consultado y no decidir ella sola. Escucho que la puerta se abría, levanto la mirada rápidamente esperando ver a su familia, pero se decepciono al ver a su madre entrar por la puerta.

—Hijo, pensé que estarías con Chimuelo volando— Valka se encontraba extrañada al verlo, ella tenía la esperanza que Hipo había ido atrás de Astrid.

—No tengo muchos ánimos de salir, y parece que Chimuelo tampoco— Valka recordó que al pasar por el establo de los dragones, el furia nocturna se encontraba recostado, con la mirada deprimida, al parecer extrañaba a su compañera de juegos— ¿Por qué no fuiste atrás de ella? —No pudo evitar la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así? —La mirada de Hipo estaba sin emociones— Ella decidió irse… con Jon.

—No es así hijo— Ese comentario llamo la atención de su hijo— Sé que no debería decir esto, pero cuando Astrid vino a despedirse de mí, me comento que necesita sentirse un momento en casa.

—Pero ¡Esté es su hogar!, ella pertenece aquí— Valka negó con la cabeza.

—Hipo hay algo que debo contarte

_Flash Back_

_Valka se encontraba en la academia de dragones, alimentando algunos de ellos, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, ella puso la mirada en la entrada para encontrarse con su nuera que entraba, la esposa de Estoico pudo ver curiosidad en su mirada, ya había pasado tres semanas desde que había quedado en la isla, Valka se acercó donde la rubia para poder hablarle._

_—Astrid— llamo su atención— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_—Yo… vine a ver— Valka espero a que siguiera— a mi mente vienen algunas imágenes de este lugar y…_

_—Tratas de recordar —Terminó diciendo Valka, la chica rubia asintió afirmando tu comentario— ¿Aún no recuerdas?_

_—Tengo algunos recuerdos cuando era niña, de mi adolescencia y juventud sin embargo…_

_—No son suficientes— Valka suspiro ante aquello— ¿Hipo no te ayuda a recordar? —Astrid negó mientras posaba la mirada en suelo— Este hijo mío._

_—Pero no es porque no quiera— Astrid levanto la mirada para poder aclararle a su suegra— Él se encuentra muy ocupado cuidando a la isla, a los dragones, además… no me atrevo a preguntarle— Valka no entendía a qué se refería la rubia— Me gustaría saber ¿Qué le gusta hacer?, ¿Cómo empezó nuestra relación?, ¿Cómo me pidió que me casará con él?, ¿Cómo se llaman muchos de los vikingos que me saludan?, ¿Cómo me conocen?, tengo muchas preguntas._

_—Debes decirle— Astrid negó como respuesta._

_—No creo que sea correcto, yo debería saber— La rubia suspiro para darse fuerzas._

_—Astrid— ella miro a Valka— ¿Cómo sabes que amas a Hipo? Si todo este tiempo estuviste con Jon y estuvieron juntos._

_—Porque simplemente lo sentí— Valka no entendió su respuesta— Yo quiero mucho a Jon, estuvo conmigo en los momentos que más necesitaba de alguien, me ayudo acoplarme a la isla, trató de recuperar mis memorias con preguntas de mi pasado, logro que yo formará parte de la isla que se convirtiera en mi hogar, él se convirtió en un amigo muy especial para mí, cuando me pidió que me casará con él acepte porque… pensaba que era lo correcto, pero jamás pudo hacer que mi corazón se emocionara al verlo o hacerme sentir muchas emociones a la vez, y cuando vi a Hipo por primera vez fue algo extraño algo muy fuerte que no comprendía. —Valka sonrió ante aquella respuesta._

_—Yo sé que podrás recordar con el tiempo e Hipo estará ahí contigo en cada momento, apoyándote— Astrid al escuchar esas palabras sonrió con esperanza._

_Fin del Flash_

—Pero veo que no le has ayudado mucho— Valka se encontraba un poco decepcionada de Hipo.

—Yo…— Hipo bajo la mirada al escuchar las palabras de su madre— no sabía eso.

—Ella quiere sentirse en casa, porque sintió que en Hébridas la apoyaban, además que su amigo la necesita— Hipo pensó mejor las cosas, su madre tenía razón— Hipo ¿Quién es la persona más valiosa para ti? —Valka miro a su hijo sería— ¿Quién hace que tu corazón siga latiendo?

—Astrid— Hipo levantó la mirada sin pensarlo mucho. "Careta"

— Y ¿Qué es lo que debes hacer? —Hipo se levantó, tomo su careta, se acercó a la entrada de la puerta, miro a su madre decidido.

—Iré a buscarla y a recuperar a mi esposa— Ante aquella salió de su hogar dejando a una sonriente Valka.

\- (o-o) -

Después de un tiempo ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa del jefe, ellos comenzaron a caminar en busca de Bálder, quien se acercaba a ellos corriendo seguidos de Eyra y Tormenta. Astrid sonrió al verlo se agacho a su altura y así poder abrazarlo cuando llegará hacia ella.

— ¿Qué tal te portaste?— La rubia sonrió al sentir que sus bracitos la rodeaban del cuello.

—Este pequeño es muy curioso— Fue Eyra quien contesto con una sonrisa— Vaya que me hizo correr— la mujer respiro profundamente para tomar energías— Bueno chicos iré adentro a preparar la comida— Ambos jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué les parece ir a la playa? —Jon pregunto sonriendo al ver como Bálder no soltaba a su madre. Astrid asintió para luego comenzar a caminar.

Bálder se encontraba adelante de Astrid y Jon, quienes no hablaban y solo se dedicaban a mirar al niño, el pelinegro decidió que era mejor aprovechar el momento que estaban solos.

—Astrid— Ella lo miro— ¿Eres feliz? —Esa pregunta no se esperaba por parte de su amigo—Estando en Berk, al lado de tu familia, ¿Lograste tu objetivo? ¿Sabes quién eres? —Astrid bajo la mirada ante el recuerdo.

—No—Esa respuesta no era la que estaba esperando Jon—Aún no me siento parte de Berk, al inicio todo estaba bien, pero Hipo…—Astrid se calló para no seguir hablando, Jon al ver esto la tomo de la mano para que sintiera que él estaba con ella, lo cual la rubia agradeció— Es como si no le importará, ahora que estoy con ellos siento que no le interesa que recuerde las cosas, sé que tiene que cuidar de la isla, pero… yo… me gustaría que tuviera tiempo para poder hablar, para conocerlo más, para recordar o aprender cosas que no sé de él— Astrid al terminar de hablar suspiro, sintió un peso menos.

—Vaya— Jon analizo la información que le dio la chica rubia— ¿Has hablado con él? —Su amiga solo negó— Tienes que decirle Astrid, se honesta con él, yo sé que Hipo te comprenderá y te apoyará— Jon se puso frente a ella para poder verla a los ojos.

Bálder se acercó hacia ellos para separarlos poniéndose en medio, dentro del pequeño no le agradaba que ese chico este muy cerca de su mamá, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Jon se ganara su confianza y ambos comenzar a jugar y reír.

\- (o-o) -

Mientras que Hipo volaba pensaba en las palabras que le diría, estaba decidió a recuperar lo que había perdido. Vio a lo lejos una isla, comenzó acelerar para poder llegar más rápido, analizo el lugar desde los cielos buscando a su esposa.

—Chimuelo ¿Los ves? —El dragón se encontraba mirando de un lado a otro, cuando vio a lo lejos a la Nader, comenzó a volar en su dirección, cuando llego descendió para estar en tierra— ¡Tormenta! —La dragona miró al jefe, para luego mirar al dragón y comenzarse a gruñir débilmente— ¿Dónde está Astrid?

— ¿La señorita Astrid? —Hipo volteo para mirar quien le había preguntado, vio que eran dos pobladores que se encontraban ahí.

—Sí, ¿La han visto?

—Vi que ella y el joven Jon se dirían a la playa— Contesto uno de los hombres.

—Seguramente estarán hablando de la boda— el otro hombre comento mientras comenzaba a caminar con su compañero. Hipo formo un puño con sus manos para aplastarlos.

Hipo llego a la orilla de la playa donde los aldeanos le dijeron que vieron al próximo jefe junto con su esposa, se quedó sorprendido al ver la escena de Jon cargando a su hijo mientras que Astrid se reía, los estaba perdiendo o eso es lo que pensó Hipo, no podía dejar que las dos personas que más amaba se alejaran de él, se llenó de coraje para tomar en puño su espada, no dejaría que un niño mimado se quedara con su esposa y su hijo, camino hacia ellos llamando la atención de las dos personas mayores, cuando el castaño estuvo al frente de su adversario miró con enojo al chico pelinegro.

—Yo Hipo Horrendous Haddock III te desafío a un duelo— Tanto Jon como Astrid se quedaron sin palabras, el pelinegro bajo al niño para ponerle al lado de su madre y mirar al jefe de Berk.

Hipo desenvaino su espada dispuesto a pelear con Jon, desde el día que lo vio por primera vez quiso hacerlo, sabía que esa no era su actitud, pero verlo cargar a su hijo mientras que su esposa se reía pareciendo una gran familia feliz, desato sentimientos que no conocía de él mismo.

Jon realizo la misma acción quizás fue el momento o la ira que tenía acumulada pues fue culpa del jefe de Berk que Astrid no estaba su lado, había perdido una oportunidad de tener una familia con ella, Hipo logró desatar sentimientos que él siempre le quiso causar a la chica rubia.

Ambos se acercaron con las espadas en las mano chocándolas, en su mirada se apreciaba determinación con acabar con su contrincante. Ninguno de ellos quería darse por vencido, tomaron un poco de impulso, para dar inicio a su batalla.

Hipo dio la primera estocada, logrando que Jon la esquivara, el pelinegro empujo con su espada el arma del castaño para luego devolverle el golpe, siguieron con la misma posición sin dejarse vencer por el otro, ambos contrincantes siguieron chocando espadas, Jon era el que estaba llevando la pelea mientras que Hipo solo retrocedía.

—Veo que no eres tan bueno con la espada jefe de Berk— Jon sonrió al ver que Hipo seguía retrocediendo, el castaño no se podía dejar ganar tomo impulso para volver a tener la delantera, chocaban espadas llenando el lugar con los sonidos de las espadas Jon lanzo la espada desde un ángulo recto por lo cual el castaño retrocedió unos pasos— Espero que tengas un barco para una rápida huida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso querías pedir uno prestado?— Hipo no iba dejarse ganar una lucha de palabras no teniendo a Astrid y Bálder presentes. Ambos chicos retrocedieron con las espadas hacia un lado para luego tomar impulso y chocarlas logrando un sonido fuerte entre ambas— ¡Nadie me ha sacado sangre jamás, y nadie lo hará!— mientras decía esto Hipo se lanzaba sobre su enemigo.

— ¿Tan rápido corres?— Jon se protegió con su espada al responderle, Hipo esta vez ataco con más fuerza dispuesto a herir al chico, solo se escuchaba el sonido de las espadas al juntarse uno tras el otro, si uno atacaba el otro se protegía, ninguno se rendiría.

Astrid solo miraba sorprendida como su esposo no dejaba de mirar al pelinegro, con un movimiento ágil Hipo tomo una mano del chico para traerlo hacia él y darle una patada en el estómago logrando que el chico soltará su espada y diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

Hipo soltó su espada para ahora luchas mano a mano, ambos volvieron a correr uno contra el otro para tomarse de las muñecas con fuerza para empujarse, ninguno se soltaría hasta que se rindiera, con agilidad el castaño atrajo hacia él a Jon para volverlo a golpear esta vez con su rodilla en la boca del estómago, logrando quitarle el aire al pelinegro, el chico cayó al suelo seguido de un grito de Astrid.

Hipo se agacho para tomar su espada y terminar con lo que había iniciado vio Jon agachado tratando de recuperarse llevo su espada hacia atrás para poder dar la última estocada, sin embargo Hipo no vio a su esposa ponerse frente a Jon, ella había corrido a su dirección al ver lo que se proponía.

Hipo abrió los ojos sorprendido, esto no era lo que había pensado o querido, su espada iba a ser clavado en el corazón de su enemigo no en el de su esposa. El castaño soltó su espada para mirar con horror el acto que había cometido, Astrid ya se encontraba en el suelo con la sangre que brotaba de su peso y comenzaba a notarse por su ropa, ella poseía una mirada de decepción y tristeza, Hipo no sabía que hacer ya que aún no creía lo que había hecho.

El jefe de Berk parpadeo los ojos y miro que frente a él estaba su esposa con una mirada sería, todo fue un sueño o quizás algún tipo de presagio o premonición no tenía claro el pensamiento que tuvo hace un momento, sin embargo le hizo ver las cosas, soltó la espada incrédulo para acercarse a Astrid y rodear la con los dos brazos, su hijo y ella son lo más importante para él, no podía volver a perder su lady.

— ¿Acaso estás loco Hipo?— Astrid le recrimino— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Yo… no quería perderte

— ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Por qué me perderías? —Hipo se alejó un poco de Astrid.

—Dos hombres me dijeron que te casarías con Jon

—Sobre eso no te deberías preocupar aún no anunciamos que el compromiso está roto— Intervino Jon, dejando a Hipo sin palabras.

— ¿Cómo piensas que me casaría de nuevo? —Astrid se encontraba enojada aunque no podía negar que se había divertido por como Hipo había actuado.

—Es mejor que les demos un momento a solas a tus padres Bálder— El niño asintió sin entender bien que había pasado.

—Yo… no te había culpado, sé que no fui un buen esposo, no estuve a tu lado, pensé que era mejor seguir como si nada habría pasado, fue mi error pensar eso, solo me importaba que ya estabas a mi lado, no pensé que necesitabas descubrir quien eras, pero ahora te prometo que estaremos juntos, buscando las respuestas que necesitas para descubrir lo que necesitas y si pierdes el rumbo yo aquí estaré para apoyarte y estar junto a ti— Hipo tomo sus manos sin dejar de mirarla— Dame una oportunidad para poder demostrarte que siempre contaras conmigo.

—Eres un tonto— Astrid sonrió soltándose de las manos para darle un fuerte golpe en el brazo— Sabes que eso no debes pedir, porque siempre quiero estar junto a ti— Hipo sintió dolor, pero su felicidad era más fuer, la tomó con sus dos manos y la atrajo hacía él para abrazarla y hacerla sentir que el castaño siempre estaría con ella.

Ambos volaban uno al lado del otro, quizás algunos recuerdos ya no se puedan recuperar, pero ya no importaba ahora era crear nuevos recuerdos con las personas que estaban a su lado, no olvidaría, pero viviría cada momento creando un mejor futuro para ambos.

Nada podría impedir que se alejarán, siempre estarían juntos a cada paso que daban se apoyarían se guiarían hasta llegar al final, porque no importaba donde estarían sus corazones se oirían.

\\(*^*)/

**Tan tan tan… Al fin devuelta en el juego xD Como algunas sabrán tuve problemas con mi lap (Borre el mensaje, por ello aviso) luego volví a clases, todo un revuelo, pero bueno lo importante es que cumplí con lo que prometí seguí con la historia de "Memorias", dije que el siguiente que subiera sería sobre la pelea de Hipo y Jon a pedido de ustedes he aquí lo único que se vino a la mente, creo que el final me salió medio cursi… bien bien muy cursi, pero la verdad me gusto, porque digamos que esto dará pie a otra historia que podría ser el final, esperen aún no lancen nada, para eso faltará mucho. Bueno debo decir que esta es la historia más larga que he escrito creo que es la primera, lo iba a partir en dos, pero decidí que era mejor hacerlo completo en uno como agradecimiento por su larga espera, muchas gracias por leer.**

***Lady Aira H H: Y espero no haberte decepcionado por la larga espera que hice, lamento mucho eso, y te haya gustado la pelea, lo cual me dio más lucha, pero bueno agradezco tu tiempo en comentar en el capítulo de anterior, la verdad yo cada historia que veo por alguna razón digo "Y si hago esto y es así y luego" todo un conflicto mental jajajaa si te pasas por mi perfil, veras una página ahí subo pequeñas historias por si alguna te gusta, aunque igual las verás aquí más detalladas y con más cosas, gracias por leer y espero no decepcionarte.**

***KatnissSakura: Al parecer haré continuación de Mulan… pero ya para el futuro y no matar a nadie, ya no mato T-T además por ahora no lo haré muajajaja digo mmm olvídalo todo— haciendo tres aplausos— Sé que me dirás cursi, pero las canciones fueron así xD, gracias por leer.**

***aileen: ¿No es Mulan? oO? Jajajaja es la única que saco Disney así, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado la continuación de memorias y gracias por la espera ****J**

***Nina Chilena: Bueno creo que ya hable contigo y sigo esperando que subas para leerlo ;) gracias por leer y comentar.**

***Jessi: Y no sé qué decirte porque me demoré demasiado rompí lo que me pediste T-T, pero sigo sin matar a nadie, jajajajaja ¿Quieres saber las palabras correctas para que explote? Bueno quizás lo descubras en un futuro, sssss bien First Love, lo haré para la siguiente semana ósea el domingo xD te cuento un secreto Jon me agrada, soy mala haciendo OC de villanos jajaja xD mmm así que una historia, me dices donde la leo y como se llama para leer si? ****J Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y no te haya decepcionado.**

***Jessy Brown: Habrá continuación de Mulan no desesperes xD bueno sobre la pelea la mayoría me pidió con espadas y otras a golpes, trate de complacerlas a ambos lados, First Love actualizare el domingo, ahora sobre el motivo es más explosión de sentimientos negativos, siento tanto la demora y muchas gracias por tu paciencia.**

***Navid: Bueno hubo escenas que me faltaron, pero quizás haya un Mulan 2, ahora no sé sabe cómo será xD gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que este te haya gustado.**

***videl.S.S: Jajajaja espero que sigas viva, para lo que se viene, aún no sé cuándo subiré, pero bueno espero que este te haya gustado.**

***Tori Berk: Bueno ni la musa ni la suerte estuvo de mi lado, pero combatí contra la falta de inspiración y gane! Gracias por el apoyo Tori, como pediste actualización de Memorias y con espadas, espero que te haya gustado la pelea, gracias por leer y espero poder seguir contando contigo.**

***Mad fine: jajaaja bueno sobre los bebés creo que Hipo es demasiado imaginativo xD gracias por leer ****J**

***Guest: Gracias por tu comprensión y claro que lo continuare, no puedo dejar las historias votadas así por así, me parece algo injusto para los lectores, porque ellos son un gran motivo para seguir ****J **

***dly: Jajajaja espero que no haya sido mucho— silencio— bien si fue mucho, pero espero que haya valido la pena, gracias por comprender ****J**


	13. El Dragón y la Princesa

_**Summary: Y ¿Si los dragones no desaparecieron? Los dragones también pueden ser los héroes de las princesas, ¿Cómo fue la historia de Toothless y Stormfly antes de conocer a Hipo y Astrid? **_

_**Basado después y antes de las películas. **_

_**Personajes: Stormfly, Toothless.**_

_**Lean hasta el final para encontrar los misterios que hay en la historia.**_

* * *

**El Dragón y la Princesa**

Hay muchas historias donde los dragones son los villanos que tienen que resguardar a la princesa impidiendo que su adorado príncipe la rescate, pero los dragones pueden ser los héroes que se quedan con la princesa, está historia paso hace muchos años casi 200 años atrás, donde los dragones vivían en su propio espacio, y los humanos en lo suyo.

Sin embargo, existían seres humanos ambiciosos, porque buscaban a los dragones para matarlos y sacarles el corazón ya que muchos creían que ellos en vez de tener un órgano tenían una gema, una muy hermosa que podía otorgar la vida eterna. Muchos fueron en busca de ella, pero ninguno tuvo éxito.

Un hombre de cabello negro, de ojos violetas con una armadura muy brillante se encontraba subiendo una montaña en busca de un dragón imponente que se encontraba escondido en ese lugar, llego a una cueva donde no dudo entrar, se adentró hasta lo más oscuro, prendió una antorcha para poder iluminarse, fue ahí donde vio a una pequeña criatura oscura, no dudo en acercarse, mientras sacaba su espada, el pequeño dragón al darse cuenta de las intenciones intento correr, pero el pelinegro fue más rápido incrustando su espada en su corazón dándole fin al pequeño ser volador.

El pelinegro llego a su pueblo siguió el camino hasta estar frente a las puertas del castillo, los cuales se abrieron dejándolo pasar. Entro al salón de trono donde se encontraba un hombre mayor de cabellera rubia igual que la barba, llevaba una capa roja larga, el pelinegro se acercó para inclinarse ante él, en señal de respeto.

— Su majestad— El hombre mayor se acercó al joven pelinegro, estiro su mano para que él lo sujetara y lo llevara a su frente para luego soltarlo.

— Espero que me tengas buenas noticias— El pelinegro saco un cofre y lo puso frente al rey.

— ¡Blazh! — El grito de una joven sacó de la conversación a los dos hombres, ambos miraron la dirección del ruido, en el cual se encontraba una chica de cabellera rubia sujetado en una coleta por cintas marrones, con un vestido sencillo color turquesa claro con algunos adornos dorados por el cuello y la cintura.

— ¡Tiara! – El pelinegro corrió a su encuentro para abrazarla— Me da mucha alegría verte, te extrañe— comento mientras juntaban sus frentes, haciendo que ambos jóvenes sonrieran.

— Me alegra que hayas vuelto— La chica no quiso despegarse de él— Temía mucho perderte.

— Jamás lo harás mi doncella— Sonrió el pelinegro tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos.

— Blazh trajo algo muy especial para ti hija— El rey abrió el cofre mostrando su contenido. La rubia se alejó del chico para acercarse a su padre y tomar con ambas manos el contenido.

— Es muy bello— La chica examino la gema que tenía en medio del collar que tenía en las manos— ¿Qué es? — Ninguno de los dos hombres hablo, ambos sabían la manera de pensar de la princesa.

\- (o — o) -

— No tiene mucha importancia eso, ahora lo importante es celebrar su pronto matrimonio— Ante aquel comentario la rubia sonrío y corrió hacía su habitación, llevándose con ella el collar. Cuando ella desapareció ambos hombres se miraron.

— Mi rey, ¿Ella se quedará con el collar? – El pelinegro se encontraba preocupado.

— Teníamos un trato Blazh— El pelinegro se enojó ante aquella respuesta, todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano, ya que tarde o temprano el rey se quedaría con dicha gema haciendo lejano su sueño de convertirse en el monarca de ese lugar.

\- (o— o) -

La joven princesa miraba la gema con devoción, con mucho cuidado aparto su cabello para ponérselo, cuando lo gema choco con su pecho ella comenzó a sentir un inmenso dolor en ese lugar mientras que una luz blanca comenzara a rodearla, la luz fue creciendo, la criatura que envolvía comenzaba a crecer y cambiar de forma.

La luz fue desapareciendo dejando a la vista a una criatura con una forma diferente al de un ser humano, una cabeza grande, un cuerno cerca de sus fosas nasales, grandes colmillos, una corona de espinas largas color amarillo, algo bajo a comparación de sus ojos, dos alas, dos patas y una cola llena de espinas, la parte superior del cuerpo era de color turquesa claro con algunas partes marrón claro y la parte inferior de color hueso, sus alas eran diferentes a lo demás era una combinación de todos los colores.

La criatura cayó al piso haciendo que algunas cosas a su alrededor cayeran con ella generando un fuerte ruido, comenzó abrir lentamente los ojos, teniendo como primera vista en un espejo roto una criatura en forma de dragón, trato de levantarse para bajar su mirada y comprobar que ya no tenía sus pies sino patas, hizo un rugido ante el susto al verse. No pasaron minutos cuando la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a Blazh quien se encontraba sorprendió al ver un dragón en el cuarto de su prometida.

— "_¡Blazh!"_— Bramo la dragona, pero solo se escuchó un "Awr", Blazh salió de su asombro miro con enojo a la criatura desenvaino su espada corrió hacía su dirección para atacarla, la dragona retrocedió al asustarse al ver el arma, su peso cayó sobre la pared logrando romperla.

La dragona vio hacía abajo, su torre era muy alta, ella podía ver la muralla que adornaba el castillo, el pueblo que lo rodeaba, al voltear la cabeza se fijó que Blazh se encontraba atrás de ella con la espada alzada dispuesto a clavársela, miro que su mirada era oscura, el color violeta con vida había desaparecido. Asustada movió su cola empujando al pelinegro hacía la pared, haciendo que soltara la espada a su paso, la dragona aprovecho y corrió en dirección a la única salida que tenía, al salir por el hueco de la torre comenzó a volar, no supo cómo lo logro solo sabía que tenía que escapar.

— ¡Te encontraré y te mataré! — Fue el grito de Blazh cuando llego al filo del hueco de la torre.

\- (o — o) -

La dragona abrió los ojos despacio viendo que se encontraba en una colina llena de vegetación, comenzó a caminar despacio buscando un nuevo hogar, las horas pasaron y las nubes comenzaron a tornarse oscuras dejando el paso al inicio de la lluvia, a ella ya no le importo, su vida había acabado, ya no tenía familia, su prometido la buscaba para matarla, pero ¿Por qué? Él jamás mataría a un ser vivo, quizás fue porque pensó que había muerto.

Siguió caminando hasta que vio un establo de madera, entro despacio por el cansancio, vio un montón de paja, no resistió y se hecho sobre esta.

En la mañana el sol resplandecía, los animales del establo comenzaron a salir ya que el dueño del lugar había llegado para alimentarlos, un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes vestido con una túnica verde, entró por la puerta sosteniendo un recipiente lleno de granos para las gallinas, al terminar de alimentarlas tomó un libro que reposaba en una mesa antigua, se sentó en un montón de paja, miro una pequeña rama delgada, abrió el libro donde mostraba en una de las hojas a un mago con una barita y realizando unos movimientos, miró la rama que tenía hizo algunos movimiento, pero fue interrumpido por un sonido y un movimiento en la paja, el chico miro hacia atrás y vio un dragón que comenzaba al levantarse, el pelinegro asustado salió del establo.

Al salir se tropezó haciendo que cayera al suelo de cara, el dragón salió atrás de él, al ver su accidente lo tomó de su túnica con su hocico para levantar al chico, el muchacho al ver esa acción miro aterrado al animal no dudo y volvió a correr para alejarse de él. Cuando estuvo a unos metros alejado volvió la mirada hacia atrás viendo que el dragón se encontraba agachado con la mirada triste, el chico se detuvo por unos segundos regreso con algo de miedo hacia el animal, él lo miro al sentir la presencia de alguien, ambos se miraron por unos segundos.

— Lo siento amigo— El dragón le gruño en forma de reproche— ¿Eres una chica? —Movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación— lo siento— El pelinegro miro su libro que aún tenía en la mano y visualizo que la página donde se encontraba su dedo mostraba una montaña de dragones o eso era lo que decía— Supongo que tú quieres volver a tu hogar— La dragona asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, aunque ella quería volver a su verdadero hogar, pero no podía hacerlo. Tomó al muchacho con su hocico para subirlo en su lomo para así comenzar a volar.

\- (o — o) -

Un caballero con su armadura de plata, y una capa negra caminaba por el bosque en busca del dragón que había asesinado a su prometida, que había matado sus ambiciones. El joven vio unas huellas de dragón en el suelo, siguió caminando en busca de su venganza.

— Juro que te encontrare— Comento Blazh con enojo mientras apretaba su espada que llevaba colgada.

\- (o — o) -

Habían tomado un descanso de su viaje en una pradera cerca de un lago, el joven de cabello oscuro miraba su libro de hechizos buscando algún conjuro que aprender, la dragona miraba arriba de él atenta a los movimientos del pelinegro.

— Quiero ser un mago— Le contó el pelinegro, logrando llamar la atención de la dragona— Si los dragones existen porque no la magia— La dragona miraba con intriga— No tengo muchos amigos, todos creen que estoy algo loco por querer ser un mago, me he leído este libro muchas veces sin embargo aún no me aprendo todos los hechizos— Ella lo miró esperando que continuara, quería conocer más al pelinegro— Con todos los acontecimientos no me presenté, mi nombre es Diago — La dragona bramo al escuchar su nombre— ¿Tienes algún nombre?— Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Rawr— La dragona trato de decir _"Tiara"_, pero solo salía ese ruido.

— Quizás haya algún hechizo para que pueda entender los rugidos— El pelinegro buscó en su libro algo que le ayudara— ¡Mira! Aquí hay algo es un hechizo para animales, pero podría servir— La dragona miraba como el chico se paraba con una rama larga en mano señalándola frente a frente— Du uuart demo balderes uolon— Mientras recitaba el hechizo movía la mano con la rama. Al terminar realizo un movimiento fuerte haciendo volar la rama, el cual cayó sobre un sapo asustándolo haciendo que este saltará en la cara del joven mago, la dragona al ver esto comenzó a reírse o eso pensó el chico al escuchar unos "Warks"— No te burles— Dijo mientras se quitaba al animal verde— Supongo que no sirvió— Miró el libro buscando que le faltaba— Ya veo es sin varita, y me falto unas palabras, bien intentemos otra vez— El joven volvió a ponerse frente a la dragona— Du uuart demo balderes uolon sunna era suister— Termino de recitar las palabras extendiendo una mano, la dragona lo miro intrigada, pero sin saber acerco su cabeza a la mano del chico haciendo que la conexión terminara.

— "_¿Funciono?"_— La dragona se encontraba inquieta esperando saber la respuesta.

— Creo que si— Respondió el pelinegro, pasaron unos minutos antes que ambos se dieran cuenta que había funcionado el hechizo— ¿Yo te escuche?

— "_Eso parece"_— Aún no salía de su asombro.

— ¡Me salió bien el hechizo!, ¡Es la primera vez que funciona!, no lo puedo creer— Diago se encontraba emocionado por su hazaña— Miró a su acompañante con alegría— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— "_Tiara"_— Respondió con una sonrisa o eso creía el chico.

— Lindo nombre, ahora podemos seguir el viaje conociéndonos más— La dragona asintió mientras el chico subía a su lomo.

Pasaron días volando y conociéndose, la chica le había contaba lo que le había pasado, en cómo se había transformado en una dragona, pero no sabía porque, le contó sobre su padre y su ex prometido, que ahora buscaba una nueva vida. Diago solo escucha lo que le había pasado a su nueva amiga, él también compartió su vida con ella, sin darse cuenta ambos habían formado un vínculo especial.

— Estuve revisando el libro y existe en esa montaña una piedra especial que convierte a los humanos en dragones quizás la piedra pueda convertir en forma viceversa.

— "_¿Puedo volver a ser humana?"_

— Si, hay que intentarlo habrá muchos dragones— Ambos sonrieron ante aquella noticia, una nueva esperanza había nacido.

Vieron a lo lejos una montaña igual al dibujo del libro, ambos se encontraban emocionados, la dragona comenzó a volar con más rapidez sin notar que alguien más los miraba. No muy lejos de ahí Blazh miraba con enojo al dragón que había arruinado su vida, de su espalda saco un arco con una flecha, se posiciono como en todas las batallas dispuesto a disparar con precisión, soltó la flecha sin quitar la vista de su objetivo, esté dio en el blanco, en el ala del dragón, el caballero sonrío al ver caer al dragón, no espero mucho para correr y llegar al lugar donde se estrellarían.

Diago y Tiara se estrellaron contra unos arbustos, el pelinegro fue el primero en levantarse para ver cómo estaba su amiga, sin embargo, unos pasos llamaron su atención cuando vio el lugar apareció un hombre con armadura, el cual portaba su espada en alto. Diago trato de realizar un movimiento con un conjuro tratando de proteger a su amiga, pero no salió nada. Tiara reconoció esa armadura, reconoció que dentro de ella estaba su ex prometido.

El caballero corrió dispuesto atacar al joven mago, pero el fuego que lanzo la dragona hizo que él retrocediera.

— "_¡Corre Diago!"_— Fue el grito de Tiara mientras se enfrentaba con Blazh, el pelinegro vio un camino para subir la montaña, la dragona no dejaba de lanzar fuego, el caballero agitaba su espada de un lado hacia otro, lastimando la mejilla de la criatura. Ella volvió a lanzar fuego alejando una distancia grande al chico, volteo la mirada en busca de su amigo, quien la esperaba en un camino hecho por la montaña.

— ¡Por aquí! — Ella corrió para alcanzarlo, al llegar junto a él vieron como el caballero se levantaba, Tiara no entendía porque Blazh se comportaba así, él era un chico dulce que no lastimaría a nadie.

Ambos comenzaron a subir la montaña, ella lo tomó de la túnica y lo subió a su lomo para así no perder mucho tiempo, cuando llegaron al borde de la cima, vieron que dentro de la montaña había muchos dragones, ambos sonrieron al haber llegado.

Se quedaron mirando sin percatarse que Blazh los había alcanzado, cuando se percataron de su presencia el caballero atacó con la espada al dragón haciéndole una gran herida por el pecho, Diago al ver la herida corrió hacia su amiga, ella comenzó a resbalarse hacia adentro junto a su amigo, ambos cayeron seguidos de la mirada de varios dragones.

Al aterrizar Tiara trato de levantarse con esfuerzo, vio que frente a ella había un camino y al final de este una roca transparente muy brillante, comenzó a arrastrarse para llegar hacia ella.

Diago levanto la mirada y vio que Tiara caminaba lentamente, pero dejando un camino de gotas de sangre, ella no pudo continuar con el camino y cayó al estar cerca de la roca, el pelinegro corrió para tomar su cabeza revisando la profundidad de la herida, trato de recordar algún hechizo de curación, pero no recordaba ninguno. Blazh llego hacia ellos dispuesto a matarla.

— Aléjate muchacho, acabaré con esa bestia— Diego no la soltó.

— ¡No! Ella es una humana.

— Es un monstruo… Acabo con mi prometida acabo con las ambiciones que tenía, acabó con mi vida y yo acabaré con la suya— Levanto la espada, dispuesto atacar.

— "_¡Blazh, por favor!"_— Diago al escuchar el gruñido de la dragona, pudo descubrir que se trataba de su ex prometido.

— ¿Él era tu prometido? — Le pregunto el joven mago a la dragona, miro al hombre con armadura— Ella es Tiara.

— Es un dragón, y como todo dragón debe morir— Diago al escucharlo se armó de valor, posó su mano en la cabeza de ella dispuesto a enfrentó.

— Ellos son criaturas fantásticas, especiales y mágicas, tú no tienes ningún derecho a matarlas— Tiara al escuchar esas palabras sonrío, con mucho esfuerzo se acercó hacía la roca juntando su cabeza con ella. Una luz blanca y resplandeciente rodeo todo el lugar, los dragones que se encontraba miraban el espectáculo que se formaba ahí, al desaparecer esta se mostró a una Tiara humana de la misma forma que estuvo antes de convertirse en dragón, Blazh al verla se quitó el casco, trató de acercarse, pero ella se alejó hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su amigo, ella se encontraba asustada, ya no era la persona que tanto amo.

Blazh retrocedió sin quitar la mirada de ellos, sabía que ella no lo perdonaría y no podía hacer nada contra ello, era mejor alejarse. Cuando él desapareció de su vista ambos jóvenes se miraron, Diago la miro y le tomó de la mano, quería demostrarle que él siempre estaría con ella.

— Y vivieron felices por siempre— Comento un hombre de cabellera negra con canas en ella y ojos verdes como el bosque.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Fue el grito de un grupo de niños que se encontraban sentados.

— Abuelo la historia no puede terminar así, tenemos muchas dudas— Comento un niño rubio de ojos verdes de 10 años de edad.

— ¿Qué dudas tienes Aaren?

— ¿Si la piedra puede convertir a los dragones en humanos, porque todos los dragones que habitaban la montaña no se convirtieron antes?

— A mí me habría gustado que Diago se convirtiera en dragón— Comento una niña de cabellera rubia y ojos azules de 6 años de edad, quien apretaba con fuerza un peluche de Nadder Mortifero, el cual perteneció a sus ancestros.

— Linna tiene razón o que Diago haya luchado con su magia contra Blazh— El niño de cabellera rojiza y ojos verdes de 9 años de edad se paró para fingir una pelea, pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa que provenía de la entrada, ahí vieron a una mujer mayor de cabellera rubia con algunas canas en ellas de ojos color miel.

— Me alegra tu entusiasmo con la magia Balder. ¿Por qué no les cuentas el verdadero final de la historia? Después de todo tuvieron un final feliz.

\- (o— o) -

— Es un dragón, y como todo dragón debe morir— Diago al escucharlo se armó de valor, posó su mano en la cabeza de ella dispuesto a enfrentó.

— Ellos son criaturas fantásticas, especiales y mágicas, tú no tienes ningún derecho a matarlas— Se levantó sin quitar su mirada determinada— Yo las protegeré hasta con mi vida— Blazh al escuchar eso se abalanzo hacia él dispuesto a matar al chico, el mago trato de defenderse con algún hechizo que aprendió esperando no fallar, tenía a quien defender.

De las manos del pelinegro salió una bola azul como fuego, el cual lanzo hacía Blazh. Comenzó una lucha entre magia y espada, Diago lanzo una fuerte bola de fuego haciendo soltar la espada de la mano de Blazh.

— ¿Por qué quieres protegerlos? ¿Qué no sabes que ellos no tienen corazón, solo una gema que te puede dar la vida eterna? Si me ayudas podemos ser inmortales.

— ¿Es por eso que quieres matarla?

— Maté a un dragón para darle la gema al padre de mi prometida y así convertirme en rey, pero esa bestia lo arruino— Con ese comentario el mago se lanzó sobre el caballero para así comenzar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tiara miraba lo que ambos hombres hacían, quería ayudar a Diago, pero se sentía cansada ¿Qué podía hacer? Un gran rugido llamo la atención de todos, vieron un dragón grande de color negro y ojos violetas igual al color de su pecho, la criatura miro a los intrusos que se encontraban peleando, ambos se alejaron asustados, el dragón negro miro al hombre que tenía armadura dispuesto a lanzarle fuego, pero este antes que lo hiciera salió huyendo del lugar.

Diago al ver que Blazh había huido corrió en dirección de la herida dragona, vio que su pecho se encontraba ensangrentado, trato de cargarla para llegar donde la piedra, cuando lo hizo no sucedió nada, ella seguía convertida en dragón.

— "_Esa piedra solo puede convertir de humanos a dragones"_— Fue lo que le dijo el dragón negro— "_Ella no volverá a ser humana"._

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunto extrañado el mago.

— "_La piedra muestra tu verdadera personalidad"_— Diago se acercó hacía la piedra y pudo ver a una chica rubia muy hermosa, como toda princesa.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de ayudarla? Ella puede morir.

— "_¿Qué estás dispuesto hacer si la salvo?"_

— Haré lo que me pida, estoy dispuesto a darle lo que usted desee— El dragón solo asintió, miro a la dragona que se encontraba en el suelo sin quitar su mirada en el mago, se agacho a su altura para poner su cabeza sobre la herida que tenía Tiara, Diago pudo escuchar que recitaba algunas palabras haciendo que la herida que tenía la dragona poco a poco desapareciera, el dragón se alejó de ella para mirar al chico.

— "_He visto bondad en tu corazón, sin embargo, debes dejar tu vida de humano y ser uno de nosotros ya que ahora conoces uno de los secretos que todos los dragones guardamos, ¿Estás dispuesto?"— _ Diago miro a Tiara que se levantaba. No tenía mucho que decidir, no veía ningún sacrificio ante lo que pedía el dragón.

El joven mago camino en dirección a la piedra.

— "_No lo hagas Diago"_— El chico la miro para sonreír a su amiga— "_Vas a dejar a muchas personas"_

— Solo quiero estar contigo— Posó su frente en la piedra, dejándose envolver en una luz.

La historia cuenta que el dragón que mato Blazh había estado protegido por un conjuro que sus padres habían hecho, es por eso quien tenga dicha gema se convertiría en dragón.

\- (o— o) -

— ¡¿Qué?!— Se volvió a escuchar el grito de los niños que se encontraban sentados.

— Abuelo no puedes terminar así la historia, ¿En qué dragón se convirtió Diago? – El hombre sonrió ante la pregunta de su nieto Aaren.

— En un Night Fury— Los niños se sorprendieron ante aquella revelación, pues sabían que solo había existido un solo dragón de esa especie.

— Pero Tiara era una Nadder Mortifero, ambos eran de diferente especie— Linna seguía apretando el peluche que tenía en las manos.

— Eso no es justificación para que ambos no estén juntos.

— ¿Qué paso con Diago y Tiara?

— Sucedió un desastre en la montaña unos años después y ambos se separaron, pero con el tiempo se volvieron a encontrar, conocieron a dos grandes chicos quienes se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos.

— ¿Mi tatarabuelo Hiccup y mi tatarabuela Astrid? — Pregunto Linna con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Los dragones fueron Toothless y Stormfly? — Balder se encontraba asombrado ante esa historia, mientras que el hombre asentía con una sonrisa.

— Sigo teniendo una duda— Aaren se encontraba mirando a su abuelo— ¿Cómo sabes tú esa historia? Los dragones desaparecieron hace años.

— Niños porque no salen afuera, ya es mucha historia para un día y tienen que dormir— La mujer rubia sonrió mientras señalaba las escaleras— Además que mañana tres niños tienen que volver a sus hogares temprano— Comento mirando a Aaren, Linna y Balder.

Los tres niños asintieron mientras subían a la habitación que les daban cuando los visitan, que era casi todos los días.

— El pequeño Balder se parece mucho a Estoico ¿No? — El hombre miro a su esposa con una sonrisa.

— Bueno es su antepasado, su tras-tataranieto— La expresión de ella cambio, de una sonrisa a un ceño fruncido— Casi le dices la verdad a los niños, debes tener más cuidado Toothless.

— Lo siento Stormfly, es solo que me emoción al recordarlos— Se acercó a su esposa tomándola de la cintura— No te enojes mi dragona, no queremos— Ella lo miro con una ceja alzada— No quiero que me lances alguna espina.

— ¿Qué voy hacer contigo mi Night Fury? — El hombre sonrió ante aquello, ambos pegaron sus frentes, mientras recordaban cada momento que pasaron juntos y con sus amigos.

Hay cosas que no se pudieron evitar y eso era cuando se realizó un llamado a todos los dragones debían volver a sus orígenes, ahí conoció a muchos dragones de diferentes especies y algunos con muchas experiencias. Los dragones adultos pueden realizar conjuros sin necesidad de libros o ningún objeto mágico, a Toothless le costó mucho aprender el que necesitaba, pero él quería volver con su hermano sin embargo no pensó que le tomaría mucho tiempo.

Pasaron muchos años cuando ellos volvieron a la aldea, ya no en su forma de dragones sino como humanos. Cuando ambos se convirtieron en esas criaturas fabulosas su vida había comenzado nuevamente, y al volver a ser humanos siguieron donde se habían transformado, pero para ello pasaron algunos años, volvieron a ver a los hijos de sus amigos, Balder ya era un hombre mayor con muchas canas en el cabello muy parecido a Hiccup supusieron con dos hijos, no podían decir la verdad de quienes eran, pero decidieron mantener los nombres que sus amigos les habían dado, ya que comenzarían una nueva vida.

\- (o— o) /-

_**Después de mucho tiempo subo una historia, esta idea estuvo rondando en mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo luego de ver un corto que me dejo pensando. Los nombres de los personajes de Diago, Blazh y Tiara son nombres medievales, excepto lo de los niños. **_

_**Tengo más ideas los cuales se encuentran en proceso, demoraré un poco sin embargo seguiré subiendo, espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y su apoyo.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**29 de Julio del 2016**_


	14. Lovely Night I

**_Descripción:_**_Después de 5 años un joven matrimonio se vuelve a ver luego de una separación, ambos tomaron caminos distintos, sin embargo, el sentimiento que alguna vez los unió ¿Los volvería a unir?_

**_Protagonistas:_**_Hiccup, y Astrid_

**_AU Moderno_**

**_(**************)_**

**_(*****_****_****)_**

**Lovely Night**

**_(*****_****_****)_**

Me encontraba sirviéndome un té mientras recordaba cómo había iniciado todo. Como mi vida había cambiado de un día al otro por un simple tatuaje, posé mi mirada en ese pedazo de mancha que tenía en la mano.

Sonreí al recordar como inicio nuestra historia, recuerdo que Hiccup me había contado como buscaba locamente a la chica que tenía su nombre dentro de un corazón, algo de niños debo decir esa imagen. Pero todo fue por una noche de licor, mucho licor.

**_(**************)_**

**_(*****_****_****)_**

(^u^)

**_(*****_****_****)_**

****_(**************)_****

_Su rubia cabellera se encontraba esparcida por su rostro, llevo sus manos para llevarlos hacía atrás, resoplo enojada por el dolor de cabeza que tenía ¿Acaso había golpeado su cabeza en la pared?, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento._

— _Astrid! —Un fuerte grito hizo que llevara sus dos manos a su cabeza tratando de controlarse— Tienes…— Una chica de larga cabellera rubia se calló al caerle una almohada en la cara._

— _¡Ruffnut silenció! — Astrid llevo su otra almohada a su cara para dejar de sentir el sol en su cara._

— _Chicas— Llamo a sus amigas— Astrid tiene resaca— La mencionada apretó con más fuerza la almohada, esperando que comenzará la tortura._

_No paso mucho para que sintiera tres personas encima de ella._

— _Vamos Astrid, es hora de levantarse._

— _No quiero Storm, quiero dormir un rato más ¡No hagan tanto escándalo! Mi cabeza explotará._

— _Vaya que te pego duro la resaca— Astrid no le contesto nada._

—_Pero vaya que valió la pena ¿No lo crees Astrid? —Ella alejo momentáneamente la almohada para mirar a su amiga —¿No lo recuerdas?_

— _¿Recordar? Heather me explota la cabeza lo último que quiero hacer es recordar._

— _Fue una buena noche, esa se puede llamar una gran fiesta— Ruffnut estiraba las manos demostrando lo grande que había sido._

— _Debo reconocer que tu hermano Ruffnut hace muy buenas fiestas— Astrid miró como Heather sonreía para luego volver a poner la almohada sobre su cara preguntándose ¿Por qué sus amigas seguían ahí?_

— _Porque nos abandonaste por un chico luego de la fiesta— Y ahí estaba Storm que le leía la mente sin verla a los ojos, suspiro frustrada mientras botaba la almohada por alguna parte de la habitación._

— _Aunque él estaba igual que tú— Comentaba con una sonrisa Heather —¿Crees que se recuerde de ti? —Miró a la rubia cuando termino su pregunta._

— _¿De qué rayos me hablan? —Astrid no entendía las palabras de sus amigas._

— _Yo no entiendo como llegaste ¿Él te trajo? —Astrid miró a Ruffnut enojada por estar ignorándola._

— _Me pueden decir ¿De quién me están hablando? —Las chicas se extrañaron ante su pregunta._

— _El tal Hiccup, con el que desapareciste— Fue Ruffnut quien le respondió._

— _¿Hiccup? ¿Quién es él? —Astrid se sentía frustrada por no entender a sus amigas._

— _Supongo que con él que te escapaste, ya que te tatuaste su nombre— Ante las palabras de Storm— Y dentro de un corazón— Astrid abrió los ojos dispuesta a buscar el disque "tatuaje"— Está en tu mano._

— _¡QUÉ DEMONIOS! —Astrid reviso en sus dos manos y descubrió en la mano izquierda un "tatuaje" en forma de corazón y dentro se encontraba escrito "Hiccup"— ¡¿Quién es Hiccup?!— Sus tres amigas al ver el comportamiento de la chica comenzaron a reírse— Acaso es una broma._

— _Nosotras deberíamos preguntarse eso ¿No lo crees? —Heather llevo sus dos manos a cada lado de su cintura._

_Astrid se levantó de su cama en dirección al baño, esperando que ese "tatuaje" solo sea dibujado por algún marcador, pero por más que rascaba no salía, solo hacía que su alrededor se comenzara a poner rojo._

— _No puede ser— La chica trato de tranquilizarse, debía recordar a ese tal "Hiccup" para buscarlo y golpearlo._

_Pasaron cinco días y ella seguía sin recordar, volvió a mirar con enojo ese tonto tatuaje aún sin poder creer la locura que había hecho en un momento que no estaba lucida._

— _¡Maldición!, si algún día te encuentro Hiccup juro que…— El sonido del timbre sonó en el departamento, suspiro frustrada por no terminar su amenaza. Se levantó para abrir la puerta, ninguna de sus amigas se encontraba._

— _Ho… Hola— Un chico castaño de ojos verdes como el bosque se encontraba frente a ella._

— _Hola— Respondió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa._

— _Veras yo… Yo busco a una persona— La rubia prefirió no hablar— Verás… Yo… ¿Aquí vive alguna chica llamada Astrid? —Ella lo miró extrañada._

— _Soy yo y tú eres…_

— _Yo soy Hiccup— El castaño mostró su mano izquierda donde se encontraba el mismo corazón que ella tenía, pero con su nombre escrito dentro del dibujo._

**_(**************)_**

**_(*****_****_****)_**

(^u^)

**_(*****_****_****)_**

****_(**************)_****

Dicen que la primera impresión cuenta, pero con Hiccup todo fue diferente, luego de habernos conocido, ambos no teníamos todos nuestros recuerdos de esa noche, por lo que decidimos empezar desde cero.

Otro recuerdo fue como me pidió matrimonio mientras que Hiccup me pintaba y yo le pintaba a él, claro luego de haber tenía una buena noche. En ocasiones me quedaba en su departamento a dormir técnicamente ya vivía con él, ya no pisaba el departamento donde vivía con mis amigas.

**_(**************)_**

**_(*****_****_****)_**

(^u^)

**_(*****_****_****)_**

****_(**************)_****

_Astrid solo se encontraba aún cubierta por las sabanas mientras miraba con una sonrisa al castaño, trataba de recordar cada facción de su rostro para poder dibujarlo, miró el dibujo que tenía. No se encontraba conforme._

— _¿Pasa algo, mi lady? —Escucharlo hablar hacia que su corazón latiera de una manera intensa._

— _Aún me falta el rostro— Confeso sin quitar su mirada de su dibujo._

— _¿Soy tan feo para que se te haga difícil? —Comento con gracia, pero fue cayado por un almohadazo en la cara. Ambos al mirarse no pudieron evitar reírse a carcajadas._

— _¿Cómo va mi dibujo? —Astrid pregunto tratando de espirar el retrato de Hiccup._

— _Bueno mi dibujo no justifica tu belleza —Me mostró en el pedazo de papel mi rostro plasmado._

— _Es muy bello, eres todo un artista —El chico sonrió ante aquello._

— _¿Sabes cómo podría mejorar tu retrato? —Astrid permaneció callada esperando la respuesta— Que te muestres tal y como eres._

_Al escuchar el pedido de su novio y mirar la intensidad de su mirada, no evito mostrar una gran sonrisa, dejo caer la sabana dejando a la vista el busto desnudo. Hiccup se lanzó sobre ella capturando sus labios. Astrid llevó sus manos alrededor de su cuello intensificando el beso, disfrutando cada parte._

_El chico se alejó un poco de sus labios estaba decidido, tomó sus manos para apretarlas llamando más la atención de la rubia._

— _¿Hiccup?_

— _Astrid… Tú y yo hemos pasado de todo juntos, sabes que cuentas conmigo sin importar nada… Siempre será Hipo y Astrid. Siempre. Por eso yo— Junto sus manos— Me gustaría pasar cada momento contigo, despertar a tu lado cada día— La rubia sonrió sabiendo la pregunta. Hiccup soltó sus manos para levantarse y tomar su libreta, buscando alguna página en particular._

_El castaño le mostró una imagen de un_Night Fury y una Deadly Nadder, quienes juntaban sus frentes y sus colas dejando un gran espacio en medio, donde estaba escrito "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

— _Tenía que ser una Hipoidea— Soltó una carcajada mientras se levantaba de la cama para así besar a su futuro esposo._

**_(**************)_**

**_(*****_****_****)_**

(^u^)

**_(*****_****_****)_**

****_(**************)_****

La boda fue pequeña y sencilla, pero eso no lo quito lo mágico, estuvieron nuestros seres queridos fue muy especial. Como olvidar que esa noche nuestros mejores amigos y padrinos comenzaron su relación.

**_(**************)_**

**_(*****_****_****)_**

(^u^)

**_(*****_****_****)_**

****_(**************)_****

_Dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando colina arriba en busca de sus autos, una rubia con algunas mechas azules, quien llevaba un vestido amarillo con una combinación de tacos calados azules, mientras que el pelinegro que iba a su lado llevaba puesto un smoking negro con camisa blanca desabotonada. El chico miraba alguna parte del horizonte._

— _¿Dónde está ese maldito auto? —Ya no podía seguir caminando con esos tacos aguja. El chico la miro y no pudo evitar reírse._

— _Esa vestimenta no, es de tu estilo._

— _Cállate Toothless, porque si hablamos de vestimenta, la tuya no iba con la ocasión._

— _Era la boda de mi mejor amigo casi hermano, podía ir como me gustará, Stormfly— El pelinegro miro el suelo— ¿Acaso mis tenis blancos con rayas negras no van de acuerdo a la ocasión?_

— _¡Ash! —Grito con frustración la rubia con mechas mientras se detenía._

— _¿Cómo en una hermosa noche para el amor me encuentro estando contigo? — El pelinegro le pregunto mientras se paraba a su frente._

— _Tú compañía es tan agradable para mí también Toothless… es un desperdicio de noche debo decir. Recuérdame ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

— _Ni Hiccup ni Astrid querían que te fueras sola y como es su noche yo tuve que hacer el trabajo sucio— La chica se encontraba furiosa por sus palabras._

— _Te crees muy lindo, ¿no? Déjame decirte algo pedazo de dragón, me da pena y alegría la chica que este contigo— Cuando estaba por irse, pero él la detuvo._

— _¿No estarías celosa?_

— _¿Por qué lo estaría? —Encaro al chico— Yo para eso ya estaré casada con un hijo y un esposo que…— Storm ya no continuo porque sus labios eran sellados por un beso, el cual no dudo en corresponder. Ambos se encontraban besándose mientras que la luna les alumbraba._

— _¿Aún sigo siendo un pedazo de dragón? —Comento en susurro el pelinegro con una sonrisa_

— _Sí, pero eres mi pedazo de dragón —Stormfly sonrió ante aquello._

— _Y tú eres mi dragona malhumorada —Stormfly se acercó a sus labios dispuesta a besarlo nuevamente —¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo e íntimo para esta hermosa noche donde podamos amarnos?_

_Ella sonrío mientras volvía a juntar sus labios en un beso, ¿Quién diría? Solo basto una hermosa noche para que ambos demostraron sus sentimientos, que durante muchos años estaban ocultando._

**_(**************)_**

**_(*****_****_****)_**

(^u^)

**_(*****_****_****)_**

****_(**************)_****

Sonreí ante el recuerdo de lo que había pasado con ellos, Storm se encontraba tan emocionada que me llamo a primeras horas de la mañana para contarme todo a detalle, yo solo la escuchaba mientras era abrazada por Hiccup… Vuelvo a suspirar al recordar al castaño.

Dicen que la primera pelea de esposos no se olvida, aunque quizás fue la última que tuvimos.

**_(**************)_**

**_(*****_****_****)_**

(^u^)

**_(*****_****_****)_**

****_(**************)_****

— _Hiccup te estoy hablando— Astrid miraba como seguía concentrado en la pintura que el chico estaba realizando— ¡Haddock! –Gritó a todo pulmón, pero él seguía pintando. No soportó su indiferencia tomó un poco de pintura en su puño y lo lanzó al cuadro._

— _¡Astrid! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!— El grito del chico sonó por la habitación mientras la miraba— Sabes que se acerca la exposición._

— _Solo te estoy pidiendo que me escuche, tengo que decirte algo_

— _¿No me puedes decir luego? Esta exposición es importante para mí._

— _Lo sé, solo te estoy pidiendo un minuto de tu tiempo._

— _Esto es importante, lo que tengas que decirme tendrá que esperar— Astrid apretó los puños buscando paciencia._

— _¿Así va hacer cada vez que tengas una exposición? ¿Dónde quedo el siempre será Hiccup y Astrid?_

— _Lo que estoy haciendo es importante para mí._

— _Y lo que te voy a decir es importante para los dos._

— _No podemos seguir así, iré a comprar nuevas pinturas— Hiccup comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta._

— _Si cruzas esa puerta Hipo Haddock este matrimonio se termina— La rubia estaba firme en su decisión, aunque ella sabía que su corazón se rompería, Hiccup tomó la manija de la puerta para desaparecer atrás de ella._

_A pesar del dolor que sentido ella cumplió su palabra esa misma noche._

**_(**************)_**

**_(*****_****_****)_**

(^u^)

**_(*****_****_****)_**

****_(**************)_****

La pelea no fue algo grande, pero un matrimonio sin comunicación y joven no tenía un futuro prometedor.

Después de 5 años había vuelto a mi hogar, mi divorcio con Hipo duro 6 meses, fue mi abogada quien negociaba y hacía todo relacionada al tema. Me habían propuesto un trabajo en París como diseñadora, esa era la noticia que tenía que darle esa noche.

Miré mi bebida aun recordando los momentos maravillosos que viví junto a él.

Sonó el timbre por todo el departamento que había comprado cuando aún era joven. Cuando vivía con mis amigas, suspire antes de tomar mi bolso y acercarme a ella para abrirla.

— ¡Jon! —Sonreí a mi prometido mientras lo abrazaba.

— Cariño— Él me envolvió en un abrazo mientras me daba un beso corto— Te tengo una sorpresa— Me comento con una sonrisa mientras me soltaba.

Quizás lo mío no funciono con Hiccup porque nos casamos muy jóvenes, cuando aún crecíamos profesionalmente, teníamos casi 22 años, aún nos faltaba conocer el mundo, no estábamos listos.

Con Jon las cosas eran distintas, él ya era gerente de una empresa exitosa conocida en Europa, bueno es mi mayor por cuatro años.

— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Hay algún motivo en particular? —Jon solo sonrío y beso mi frente.

— Solo quiero consentir a mi prometida, que muy pronto será mi esposa— Él llevo su mano a uno de sus bolsillos y saco dos pequeñas entradas— Compré dos entradas para una exposición de dragones, según lo que me comentaron, el artista es muy reconocido, ¿Te apetecería ir?

— Claro que sí, sabes que amo el arte— Tomé una de las entradas con emoción— ¿Es esta noche?

— Así es, iniciará dentro de media hora.

— Pensé que iríamos a cenar— Comente mientras miraba mi vestido azul— ¿Quizás deba cambiarme? Estoy muy elegante.

— Astrid, cariño... Estas perfecta— Jon me sonrió logrando contagiarme su confianza. Ambos nos tomamos de las manos para dirigirnos a la galería.

Al entrar vimos a muchas personas, como personas amantes del arte, inversionistas, grupos de amigos, y parejas. Las luces se apagaron dejando una luz blanca en medio del lugar, enfoque mi mirada en el objeto que alumbraban, grave error no era un objeto sino una persona, una persona que jamás olvidaría. Apreté un poco el brazo de Jon recordando que él estaba conmigo.

— Bienvenidos a mi galería damas y caballeros— No pude dejar de mirarlo, era él no había duda. Cuando Hiccup barrió la mirada por todo el lugar, chocamos miradas.

No había escuchado lo que Hiccup había hablado, sabía que podría pasar ese encuentro, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

— Astrid, tengo en la mira una pintura ¿Vamos a verla? —Asentí en forma de respuesta, mientras que Jon guiaba recordaba que el sueño de Hiccup era tener su propia galería, respiré profundamente para poder tranquilizarme y comportarme como una persona madura y no una chiquilla enamorada, era feliz con Jon y era lo que importaba.

Cuando Jon se detuvo frente a la pintura que quería comprar levante la mirada para quedarme muda, definitivamente los dioses me odian.

— ¿No es una belleza, cariño? Es un Night Fury y Deadly Nadder— Miré el cuadro recordando las veces que Hiccup y yo decíamos ser esos dragones.

— Veo que le interesa ese cuadro, ese es muy especial para mí... mi valkiria hizo que me inspirará en ese cuadro. Ambos dragones parecieran que estuvieran en una pelea, pero no, solo tratan de jugar, olvidándose que son diferentes, que eso no es una barrera en el amor.

— Vaya señor Hiccup su cuadro muestra más de lo que parece— No solté el brazo de Jon en ningún momento de la velada, tomé valor y lo miré directo a los ojos—Soy Jon— Se presentó mi prometido mientras estiraba su mano en señal de saludo.

— Ya me conoce Hiccup Haddock— Correspondiendo su saludo.

— Ella es mi prometida Astrid— Jon me presento, estiré mi mano con temor, Hiccup tomo mi mano y deposito un beso en ella.

— Mucho gusto— Ambos hablamos a la vez, Él soltó mi mano y yo la lleve al brazo de Jon.

— ¿Cuál es el precio de esta pintura, Hiccup?

— Lamento decirte Jon, que esta pintura no está a la venta. La pinte cuando alguien muy importante se fue de mi vida.

— Jon saldré un momento— No esperé una respuesta y comencé acercarme a la salida, pero antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta volteé para verlo y ahí estaba nuevamente nuestras miradas chocaron azul vs verde, esto no estaba bien...sentí algo que hace mucho tiempo ya no sentía y vi en la mirada de Hiccup ese brillo que conocía muy bien estaba decidido a algo.

**_(**************)_**

**_(*****_****_****)_**

**_(**_****_**)_**

**_(*****_****_****)_**

****_(**************)_****

_**Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a subir una historia, como siempre todas ellas nacen de una pequeña idea o como yo lo digo imaginas, lo hice hace menos de dos semanas creo ya que me base en una canción de Katty Perry y la película La la land, no me gustó mucho, pero su música me encanto.**_

_**Bueno gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**_

_**Maylu-liya**_


	15. Lovely Night II

**Descripción:** Después de 5 años un joven matrimonio se vuelve a ver luego de una separación, ambos tomaron caminos distintos, sin embargo, el sentimiento que alguna vez los unió ¿Los volvería a unir?

**Protagonistas:** Hiccup, y Astrid

**AU Moderno**

**Lovely Night II**

…

**..**

Quizás solo fue mi mente... quizás Hiccup ya tiene familia, ya había hecho una vida igual que yo hice la mía, y me estaba volviendo paranoica, pero sus palabras del cuadro aún seguían en mi mente, tenía que olvidar. Yo pronto me casaría y yo amaba a Jon ¿Amaba? yo am… ahora me siento confundida ¡Porque tuvo que aparecer nuevamente ese cabeza de troll! Respiré profundamente mientras miraba el cielo. Solo una noche basto para que mi vida se enredará.

— ¿Comprometida? —Esa voz, tensé al escucharla— Fue por él que me abandonaste— ¿Abandonarlo? ¡Odín porque me haces esto! —Astrid no dirás nada.

— No veo que sea una pregunta lo que me dices, Hiccup.

— ¿Porque mi lady? —Ese sobrenombre hizo mover mi corazón.

— Éramos jóvenes e inmaduros Hiccup, no debimos casarnos.

— Nos amábamos, siempre estuvimos juntos, éramos nosotros, siempre será...

— No continúes— Me levante de mi lugar para mirarlo— Me ofrecieron un puesto como diseñadora en París, quería contarte porque era algo que nos iba afectar, sabías que era mi sueño, pero estabas tú... yo no quería vivir en un lugar donde no estuvieras tú. Pero verte tan concentrado en tus pinturas hizo que me preguntará ¿Será así el resto de nuestras vidas? Yo también quería cumplir mis sueños... Fueron decisiones inmaduras quizás. Pero las cosas ya están hechas, cada uno hizo su vida— Me levante dispuesta a irme y dejarlo, sin embargo, Hiccup me sujeto de la muñeca, lo miré nuevamente y vi una intensidad en su mirada.

— ¿Lograste olvidarme? —Lo miré sin entender— ¿Lograste olvidar el amor que sentías hacía mí?

— Hiccup... No lo hagas

— Eso me dice que no, quizás tienes razón fuimos muy jóvenes cuando nos casamos, pero ahora no lo somos, somos dos personas adultas que saben lo que quieren y yo te quiero a ti.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué abandone a Jon? No puedo lastimar a Jon, no después de todo lo que hizo por mí... no lo hagas difícil Hiccup. Aunque vayas a la boda y lo impidas no daré marcha atrás a mi decisión— Hiccup me miro.

— Aún sigues siendo tan terca, me alegra... ambos somos un par de tercos— Sonreímos ante lo dicho— ¿Podemos ser amigos? — Estiró su mano esperando que yo haga lo mismo. No creo que sea una buena idea, y la verdad no sé porque lo hice.

— Si— Salió en forma de suspiro mi respuesta mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

— ¿Podemos cenar mañana?

— Hiccup... por favor

— No, es nada de malo una cena de amigos— Sonreí ante aquello, sabía que no podía decirle que no, solté su mano sin dejar de sonreír.

— Mañana en el Club Dragon's, 8 de la noche— No esperé una respuesta y salí en busca de Jon, era lo mejor.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Me encontraba en la puerta de mi departamento junto a Jon, él se acercó para besarnos y al juntar nuestros labios Jon posiciono su mano derecha en mi cintura pegando nuestros cuerpos, Sabía que era mejor detenerlo, llevé mis manos a su pecho dispuesta a separarlo, pero el presiono más su cuerpo para intensificar así el beso.

—Jon— Lo empujé despacio cuando me alejé del beso— Es mejor que te vayas

— Pero Astrid pronto nos casaremos y…— Lo miré enojada haciendo que el solo suspirará— Lo siento, tienes razón— Me dio un beso en la frente— Buenas noches cariño, te amo— Dio media vuelta y se fue.

— Yo… ¡Odín qué estoy haciendo! — Abrí la puerta para entrar al departamento, tiré mis cosas en el sofá, me dirigí a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir. Me saqué los tacos que llevaba, miré el velador que se encontraba al lado de mi cama. Respiré profundamente para abrirlo y sacar un pequeño cofre, al destaparlo encontré algunas fotos con Hiccup, la más especial y resaltante el día de nuestra boda.

Busqué al fondo del cofre encontrando una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo color rojo, volví a respirar profundamente, saqué el objeto que se encontraba dentro para ponerlo en mi mano. Mi anillo de casada.

— ¡Maldito Hijo de Troll! ¡Porque! ¡Te odio Hipo! Sabías que no te había olvidado— Comencé a gritar como si él me escuchará y estuviera frente mío— Jamás deje de amarte— Susurre mientras las lágrimas caían y recorrían mis mejillas.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Desperté por el sonido de mi celular al tratar de levantarme, sentí que en mi palma derecha tenía el objeto de la noche anterior. Dejé el anillo sobre la cama para poder tomar mi celular, en el identificador de llamadas vi el nombre de Jon junto a una foto de ambos tomando un batido.

— Hola Jon ¿Paso algo?

— Buenos días cariño, solo quería recordarte que en la noche tenemos la cena con mi hermano y su esposa. — ¡¿Era hoy?! Acaso la vida no me quería, había sido mala en mis vidas anteriores que ahora pagaba un castigo— Astrid ¿Está todo bien?

— Sí, si… Yo te espero.

— Perfecto pasaré por ti a las 7, te veo hasta la noche hermosa— Jon solo colgó mientras que yo no soltaba mi celular ¿Ahora qué? No podía llamar a Hiccup y cancelarle o ¿Si?

Lo correcto es que haga eso, sin embargo, ¿Quería eso? Me llevaba de maravilla con la familia de Jon, muchos decían que era perfecto como nos llevamos, el padre de mi prometido era el más entusiasmado por la boda, al no tener ninguna hija y perder a su esposa, estaba dichoso que formara parte de su familia.

Me hacía recordar a los padres de Hiccup. Valka y Stoick… con ellos me sentía parte de ellos, mis amigas se sorprendían que me llevará tan bien con Valka ya que dicen que las nueras y las suegras no se llevan, no creía mucho en eso, yo la quiero mucho como una segunda mamá. Como olvidar cuando se enteraron que nos íbamos a casar.

**...**

**..**

**.**

La pareja se encontraba en la puerta de entrada, ambos se encontraban nerviosos por la noticia que les darían a los padres del castaño, al mirarse a los ojos se tomaron de las manos para darse fuerza y poder adentrarse al patio trasero del hogar. Al llegar vieron que ambos padres se encontraban poniendo la mesa, Valka fue la primera en ver a los chicos corrió hacia ellos para abrazar a la rubia.

— ¡Astrid! ¿Querida cómo has estado? —Mientras Valka agarraba las manos de la rubia haciendo que ella soltará su mano de su novio, Stoick se acercó a su hijo para darle unas palmas en su espalda.

— Muy bien Valka, gracias ¿Cómo han ido las cosas?

— Todo bien hija, Hola querido— Valka le sonrió a su hijo sin soltar a Astrid.

— Astrid, hija me alegra que vinieran— Stoick le mostró una cálida sonrisa a la chica.

— Saben en ocasiones pienso que quieren más a Astrid que a mí— Hiccup cruzo sus brazos tratando de demostrar estar enfado, aunque dentro de él se sentía muy dichoso que su familia quisiera a su novia o mejor dicho su futura esposa.

— Cariño, no exageres a ambos los queremos por igual— Valka le sonrío mientras soltaba las manos de Astrid.

— Me alegra saber eso, porque Astrid formará parte de la familia— Sus padres miraron a su hijo.

— Astrid ya forma parte de la familia, cariño— Valka miró a ambos chicos, la rubia mostró su mano donde posaba un hermoso anillo de oro.

— Nos vamos a casar— Ambos adultos sonrieron ante la noticia de su hijo.

Valka llevo sus dos manos a la boca para contralar su grito de alegría. Stoick sonrió y le volvió a dar unas palmas en la espada al castaño.

— Amor, te imaginas un pequeño parecido a Hiccup con los ojos de Astrid o una pequeña parecida a Astrid con los ojos de nuestro hijo— Valka tomó el brazo de su esposo sin quitar la enorme sonrisa— Hijo me alegra que hayas escogido a esta linda chica para que sea la madre de mis nietos.

— ¡MAMÁ! —El grito de Hiccup sacó carcajadas por las personas que se encontraban ahí.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Me llevé mis manos a mi vientre al terminar ese recuerdo… Un hijo, muchas veces soñé con ello, tener una pequeña personita que se parezca a Hiccup. Aún tengo contacto con Valka, ella me apoyo mucho a espaldas de su hijo, pero era lo mejor. Se me ocurrió una idea, tomé mi celular para marcar el número que me sabía de memoria.

— Hola Valka, ¿Nos podemos ver en la cafetería de siempre? Yo necesito tu ayuda.

— Claro cariño— No dijo más y me colgó.

Quién mejor que ella para ayudarme, sonreí ante aquello. Me alisté lo más rápido que pude para dirigirme a nuestro encuentro.

Al entrar al local vi que se encontraba en el mostrador la dueña del lugar, sonreí ante aquello parecía que el tiempo para Gothi no pasaba. Busque con la mirada a Valka, hasta que la encontré en una esquina oculta del lugar, me acerque donde estaba para ser recibida por un fuerte abrazo.

— Querida te vez muy hermosa.

— Gracias Valka— La volví abrazar con fuerza, la había extrañado— No es lo mismo hablar por teléfono— Estar con ella me confortaba.

— ¿Qué pasa Astrid? —Vi en su mirada preocupación al alejarnos del abrazo— Tiene algo que ver con Hiccup ¿No?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Querida una madre sabe lo que pasa— Me comentó mientras tomaba asiento. Sonreí ante aquello.

— Fue a verte o me equivoco— No fue una pregunta, estaba segura de ello. Tomé asiento frente a ella.

— ¿Qué sucede, Astrid?

— Yo… yo me siento confundida— Suspiré— No esperaba que el encuentro con Hiccup fuera tan pronto de lo que imaginaba…

— Astrid, sé que aún amas a mi hijo y él a ti… lo siento— No comprendí sus palabras— Yo te apoye con la idea que iniciaras una relación con Jon, pensé que sería lo mejor para ti, me daba tristeza saber que estabas sola en un país que no conocías, y teniendo el corazón roto… Cuando me contaste de Jon y todo lo que hizo por ti, pensé que sería lo mejor para ti aun sabiendo que mi hijo sufriría.

— Valka— La llame mientras tomaba su mano— Sé que querías lo mejor para mí, yo pensé que con Jon podría olvidarlo, tú lo que hiciste fue escucharme todo esté tiempo y apoyarme, gracias.

— ¿Eres feliz con Jon? —Suspiré ante aquella pregunta.

— Me hace feliz, pero no como lo fui con Hiccup… Sé que, si volviera con él, sería lo mismo. No quiero volver a ser ignorada.

— Astrid tu misma dices que fueron muy jóvenes, ahora tienen las cosas claras, saben lo que quieren, profesionalmente ya está haciendo su camino.

— ¿Qué pasaría cuando me manden a otro país? O él, hay tantas dudas que tengo y…— Sentí la apretada de Valka.

— Solo vive el momento Astrid, tú y mi hijo no se dejaron de amar y lo sabes— No dije nada ante aquello— ¿Iras en la noche?

— Tengo una cena con Jon y su hermano.

— Promete que harás lo que dicté tu corazón— Sonreía ante sus palabras y asentí.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Me encontraba mirándome en el espejo dando los últimos retoques para la cena, escuché el sonido del timbre, corrí para abrir la puerta y sonreírle a mi acompañante de la noche.

— Te ves muy bella mi hermosa prometida— Jon tomó mi mano para depositar un beso en ella.

— Gracias— ¿Qué más podía decir? – Nos vamos.

Jon me tomó de la cintura para encaminarme por el pasillo, esto era que no me gustaba de él ¿Acaso era una persona que no sabía el camino a la salida? O es otro motivo porque no quiero que me toque.

Llegamos a un restaurante elegante donde nos esperaba su hermano y su esposa, quizás mi cerebro se desconectó porque no escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban solo miraba como sus labios se movían, mientras que yo solo sonreía. La comida llego y seguí sin escuchar ninguna palabra, miré el reloj 8:46 ¿Hiccup estaría esperándome? Miré a mis acompañantes que se reían por algún comentario que no escuche, me agradaba Jon, le tengo un gran aprecio hasta lo quiero… pero no era Hiccup, y él no se merecía esto.

Me levanté de la mesa llamando la atención de mis acompañantes, Jon se levantó conmigo tomó mi mano para mirarlo, pero no era necesario, alejé mi mano de él, me saqué la sortija que llevaba.

— Lo siento— Susurre al depositar el anillo en su mano.

Corrí hacia la puerta, busqué un taxi para que me llevará al club. Al llegar bajé lo más rápido, entré al lugar buscando al castaño, pero no encontraba señales de él, me fijé la hora 8:48 ¿Acaso se fue? Llegué demasiado tarde, por alguna extraña razón sentía que este momento ya lo había pasado.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Astrid se encontraba comiendo una fruta mientras leía un libro en la sala del departamento, llevaba puesto ropa simple unos shorts y una polera grande mientras que su cabello era sujetado en un moño desarreglado, escucho que la puerta se abría dejando ver a sus amigas, cada una de ellas llevaba mínimo una bolsa de compras en cada mano. Las tres chicas le quedaron viendo sorprendida a la rubia mientras llevaba la manzana a la boca.

—¿Acaso no piensas cambiarte? —Storm se acercó a ella mientras dejaba sus bolsas a su lado.

—¿Para? —Pregunto mientras masticaba.

—Acaso hoy no es tu salida con Hiccup— Heather miro a su amiga sin comprender porque estaba tan tranquila.

—Sí, no entiendo porque el interrogatorio.

—Astrid son las 7:30 dijiste que ibas a encontrarte con él a las 8— Ruffnut se sentó soltando sus bolsas de compras.

—Aún hay tiempo, en 10 minutos estaré lista— Sus amigas la miraron interrogantes— Me pondré unos jeans con una blusa y…

—¿Jeans? ¿Blusa? Es tu primera cita tienes que ir con un vestido— Storm se direcciono a su habitación.

—Con un gran escote mostrando lo necesario— Ruffnut delineo con su dedo una abertura en medio de su pecho.

—No te olvides que debes maquillarte, no puedes ir así simplemente— No faltaba el consejo de su amiga Heather.

—¿Acaso están locas? Solo voy a cenar con Hiccup,

—¡Aquí está! —Storm apareció con un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo— Con esto le impactaras.

—¡Chicas solo es una cena!

Miraba su reloj como quinta vez en menos de un minuto, se encontraba atorada en el tráfico, apretó el volante con fuerza. No era posible que siendo las 8:15 hubiera tráfico.

—Maldición no saldré de este maldito tráfico— Comenzó apretar el claxon para que los carros pudieran avanzar, ya era 8:17 no quedaba de otra. Se estacionó y bajo de su auto para comenzar a correr. Odiaba los tacos no tenía la misma flexibilidad con eso— Maldición Heather cuando vuelva me la pagaras.

Volvió a posar su mirada en su reloj 8:29 y aún no se encontraba cerca del lugar, quizás hasta se había ido pensó.

—Pero que estoy hablando es Hiccup, él no haría eso— Conocía a ese chico desde hace más de 8 meses, se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos. Corrió lo más que pudo para llegar, vio el letrero del restaurante que el castaño le había dicho "Club Dragon's" al llegar miró por la ventana inspeccionando el lugar, pero no lo encontraba— No se pudo haber ido— Miró por última vez su reloj y vio que ya eran las 8:46— Llegue demasiado tarde— Comenzó a dar media vuelta para irse, quizás podía llamarlo para disculparse.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de decir gracias por esperarme?

**...**

**..**

Volví a mirar por todos lados buscando a Hiccup, pero no encontré a ninguna persona parecida a él se había ido era lo mejor, quizás era el destino… ellos no debían estar juntos. Me di media vuelta para irme.

— ¿Esa es tu manera de decir gracias por esperarme? —Giré mi cabeza a la derecha para verlo parado con una sonrisa, no dije nada solo lo abracé— Mamá me dijo que te esperará hasta que no sintiera los pies— Sonreí ante aquello— Promete que no te iras de mi lado.

— Siempre será Hiccup y Astrid, siempre — Susurre esperando que Hiccup me escuchara, me aferre más a él, quería que está noche sea de nosotros olvidándonos del pasado, de las decisiones que tuvimos, recuperando el tiempo alejados que estuvimos… que solo sea una noche de amor.

**...**

**..**

**.**

_**Ahora si finalizo esta historia ya la tenía escrita hace tiempo, sin embargo, por tiempo no pude subir, aunque no sé si tuvo acogida supongo que perdí el toque, pero igual a todas las que se dan el tiempo de leer. Por si no me conocen algunos son #samy_HH en la página de Facebook de Hiccstrid love – edit y en wattpad estoy como popsamy69 igual en mi página de Facebook. Les comento esto ya que piensa que puede ser copia si es ves las ideas con otras cuentas por favor notifícame, gracias.**_

_**Bueno gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**_

_**Dark-hime7: Gracias, la de memorias fue la que más me gusto escribir ahí nacieron mis personajes, como veras esta es su continuación… gracias por darme los ánimos de subir la segunda parte.**_

_**Jessy Brown: Bueno no hizo mucho pienso jajajaja gracias por leer, y como sé que me comentas desde las historias anteriores te diré que haré otra historia, pero sin final feliz. Pero quien sabe quizás luego gané Hiccstrid como este caso.**_

_**Maylu-liya**_


	16. Elecciones

**Descripción:** Cada día se toma elecciones en la vida cada una de ella nos lleva a un camino, en ocasiones se toman malas las cuales traen consecuencias y quizás muchas personas salgan heridas, sin embargo, las cosas se pueden arreglar o ¿No?

**Protagonistas:** Hiccup, y Astrid

**AU Moderno**

**Elecciones**

**…**

**..**

Me encontraba en la sala de la casa en la espera de mis hijos esos niños que hicieron mi vida completa no podía pedir más, mi guerrero Bálder de 11 años de edad y mi princesa Assa que pronto cumpliría 6 años, ambos se encontraban arriba arreglando para salir al domingo de paseo con papá. Gire mi cabeza en dirección a la cocina donde podía ver a una mujer rubia que aún llevaba su bata de dormir, me acerque con sigilo para hablar con ella.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo, Astrid? —Al preguntarle no vi ninguna reacción por parte de ella.

— Bien, estamos cerrando un negocio importante en la empresa— Ella es sorprendente, ya que es joven para ser gerente de innovación en la empresa de sus tíos.

— Me alegro, papá me comento que saldrás de viaje ¿Los niños se quedaran conmigo?

— ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con eso? Si tienes complicaciones solo dime y…

— No, sabes que amo estar con mis hijos.

—Claro ¡Niños, su padre les espera! —No paso mucho para escuchar unos pasos corriendo por las escaleras.

— ¡Papi! Ya estoy lista —Assa se lanzó sobre mí para abrazarme.

— ¿Bálder? —No había visto a mi hijo en la semana, cuando iba a recogerlo ya se había ido y no era la primera vez.

— Hiccup —Me llamo Astrid— Sobre Bálder veras…

— ¿Es necesario que vaya? —Escuchamos a nuestro hijo que se encontraba en el marco de la entrada de la cocina.

— Bálder —Astrid se encontraba con una mirada sería. Mi hijo tenía la mirada sería fijado en algún punto de la cocina, Assa se alejó de mi para ir donde su hermano— Vayan a la sala, hablare un rato con su padre— Ninguno dijo nada, solo le hicieron caso— Tienes que ser paciente con Bálder, todo lo que paso lo cambio.

— Lo sé… sé que es mi culpa todo esto.

— Si —La miré interrogante por su respuesta— ¿Qué esperabas? Fuiste tú quien dio fin a todo esto.

…..

….

…

..

_Habría dado todo para dejar de ver esas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas de mi lady, dejar de mirar la decepción que reflejaban sus ojos. Esos ojos que brillaban con una intensidad que me hicieron suspirar muchas veces, donde podía sentir un corazón tan puro, dulce y fuerte… el cual yo había provocado que se rompiera, yo había provocado su dolor._

— _¡¿Por qué, Hiccup?! ¡Maldición, Por qué! —Se encontraba enojada y yo no sabía qué hacer._

— _Lo siento Astrid, yo… Solo pasó…_

— _¿Solo paso?_

— _Tú te encontrabas de viaje en Suecia, y no paso ni un día cuando Assa se enfermó, Heather apareció de visita y escucho su llanto, me ayudo a tranquilizarla, le pedí que se quedará para tomar una taza de café como agradecimiento. Bálder se encontraba en una pijamada con sus amigos del equipo..._

— _¿Fue en nuestra casa? —Permanecí callado— ¡Hijo de troll! ¡Maldito gusano!_

— _Astrid escúchame yo estaba solo, me encontraba desesperado y necesitado, te necesitaba conmigo… además que hace más de 8 meses que no tenemos relaciones…. Soy hombre y..._

— _¿Crees que con esas escusas arreglaras las cosas? —Astrid se encontraba devastada lo podía ver._

— _Sé que fue un grabe error._

— _¿Cuántas veces paso?_

— _Solo fue esa ocasión créeme, yo te amo… sabes que yo no puedo imaginarme un…_

— _¡Cállate! No te creo ninguna palabra. Ya basta de mentiras— Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir— Tu familia no fue suficiente, ¿No? Tenías que engañarme con Heather… Con tu ex._

— _Astrid perdóname por favor._

— _Quien iba a pensar tan galante, honesto, tan amable, agradable… sabes hacer sufrir, eres un maldito falso._

— _Astrid —Trate de acercarme para abrazarla y tranquilizarla._

— _Me engañaste… ¡Me traicionaste, Hiccup! Y no solo a mi sino a nuestros hijos— Ella se alejó de mi— Quiero que al volver con los niños ya no estés en la casa._

— _Astrid— Se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo._

— _Felicidades por su hijo— No dijo nada mientras que ella se alejaba, miré el objeto que fue el culpable de que todo explotara. _

_En la pantalla de mi laptop se encontraba abierta el mensaje que Heather me había enviado en la mañana confesándome de su embarazo, lance el aparato lo más lejos de mí, maldije a Heather, maldije lo sucedido, maldije por haber aceptado la petición de Astrid para usar mi computadora y así enviar un mensaje, me maldije a mi porque había perdido lo que más amo, y sabía que sería imposible recuperarlo._

…..

….

…

..

A pesar que habían pasado 2 años de lo sucedido, miré el asiento del copiloto donde se encontraba mi hija con una gran sonrisa, pero al ver por el retrovisor a mi hijo vi que permaneció serio, las cosas con Bálder habían cambiado radicalmente, porque ese niño inocente y dulce con el tiempo había desaparecido.

Llegamos al zoológico que había escogido Assa con anterioridad, y lo primero que ella quiso ver fue a los pingüinos para luego comenzar a correr mirando cada animal que podía, mientras que mi hija se divertía Bálder se encontraba caminando atrás de nosotros con una mirada sería con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bálder? —No pude contenerme a preguntar.

— Mi madre se casará en tres semanas.

— ¡¿Qué?! Astrid no puede casarse ¿Qué pasara con nuestra familiar?

— ¿Familia? ¡Tú fuiste el que arruino nuestra familia!

— Bálder eso no es verdad, solo…

— Solo conociste a otra mujer con la que ibas a tener una familia— Me sorprendí ante sus palabras. Heather murió en una explosión cuando tenía 7 meses de embarazo.

— ¡Bálder! Soy tu padre.

— Lo fuiste Hiccup, pronto Jon será mi padre.

Mi hijo comenzó a caminar alejándose de mí, sus palabras me habían dolido es increíble como las cosas pueden cambiar, aunque era consiente que yo había cometido el error para que todo esto pasará, pero jamás imagine escuchar esas palabras de la boca de mi propio hijo. Él siempre me admiraba era su héroe.

…..

….

…

..

_Solo podía mirar como él reía junto a varios niños, no podía hacer nada más que observar, dicen que es una pequeña copia mía, sin embargo, al mirarlo a los ojos puede ver a mi dulce lady con él, Astrid se acercó a él para abrazarlo y decirle algo al oído, mientras que los demás niños se alejaban para ir donde sus papas. Salgo de mi escondite para acercarme hacia ellos, había llegado el momento. _

_Cuando estuve a unos pasos, vi que un chico de cabellera oscura se acercaba hacia ellos, tomaba a mi hijo por los brazos para alzarlo y hacerle girar haciendo que el niño comenzara a reírse, no podía ver claramente el rostro, pero solo había una persona que hacía eso, apreté los puños con fuerza. _

_El de cabellera oscura aún lo sostenía, hasta que el pequeño posó la mirada en mí, se soltó de los brazos del pelinegro para correr hacía mí._

— _¡Toothless! —Dijo mientras me abrazaba con fuerza— ¡Si viniste! — Vi una gran sonrisa en mi hijo— Mira mamá, el dragón Toothless si vino a mi fiesta de cumpleaños— Comenzó a jalar el disfraz afelpado negro que llevaba puesto._

—_Bálder, no jales así al dragón— Vi una sonrisa en Astrid mientras se acercaba a nosotros, junto a Jon._

—_Me habría gustado mucho que mi papá estuviera aquí— Vi que su miraba se tornaba triste, me habría gustado decirle que era yo._

— _¡Vamos campeón! hay que decirle a los demás que el dragón más esperado a llegado— Bálder asentía mientras era llevado de la mano por Jon, no podía dejar de mirarlos._

—_Solo será un rato— Sonreí al saber que Astrid estaba leyendo mis pensamientos, ella también se encontraba mirando la escena— Termina el show, te cambias y Bálder estará feliz que el gran dragón Toothless estuvo en su fiesta de cumpleaños y su súper papá Hiccup llego antes de cortar la torta... Recuerda tu eres su héroe._

—_Pero porque Jon tuvo que venir— Me queje, mientras hacia una mueca dentro del disfraz, no paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí un golpe en el brazo._

—_Bálder lo invito, sabes que es su doctor y ambos se llevan muy bien, así que deja de quejarte y que comience el show,_

—_El dragón Toothless hará un gran espectáculo, espero que en la noche él te pueda ir a visitar._

—_Estoy segura que le encantara ver a la dragona Stormfly— Ambos sonreímos con complicidad, mire hacia delante y vi a un gran grupo de niños de 5 años sentados esperándome, tomé un gran bocado de aire para tomar fuerzas y comenzar el show, sé que lo necesitaría, pero lo haría de nuevo, con ver sonreír a mi guerrero._

…..

….

…

..

Llegamos a la casa al atardecer Bálder no dijo nada en todo el día después de la pelea, Assa se encontraba en mis brazos dormida, toque la puerta esperando que Astrid me abriera, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a ese pelinegro que me arrebato lo que amaba. No paso ni segundos cuando Astrid apareció a su lado, toda la familia completa que ironía. Jon estiro las manos para tomar a mi hija, algo que no iba a permitir, era quizás la única que me quería, la apreté más a mí. Los dos adultos al ver mi reacción no dijeron nada.

— ¿Qué tal campeón? —Jon llevo su mano al cabello de Bálder para revolotearlo.

— Iré a cambiarme —No dijo más solo subió las escaleras en dirección de su habitación.

— Hablaré con él mientras que llevan a Assa a su habitación— No dijo más siguió los pasos de mi hijo.

— Vaya se está tomando enserio la labor de padre— Comente mientras subía las escaleras cargando a mi pequeña rubia— Aunque no sean sus hijos— Susurre.

Al llegar a su habitación la acosté en su cama mientras la arropaba.

— ¿Qué paso con Bálder?

— Me contó que pronto te casas, felicidades ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

— Es mi vida Hiccup no tengo porque decirte, además tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida.

— Tienes razón es tu vida, pero recuerda que en tu vida hay dos niños quienes son mis hijos.

— Seguirás siendo su padre— Vi que acomodo la almohada de mi hija.

— Bálder prefiere a Jon— Ella me miro sorprendida— No me gustaría perder a Assa ahora que perdí a mi guerrero— Astrid llevo una mano en mi pecho para darme apoyo— y a ti —Al escuchar esas palabras lo alejo— Aún te amo

— Deja de fingir Hiccup, como puedes mentir… como puedes decir todo eso si estas con Heather déjame ahora ser feliz.

— Heather murió hace más de un año— Astrid jamás supo de Heather y fue más porque ella había decidido no hablar del tema luego del divorcio solo podíamos hablar de nuestros hijos— Ella sabía que lo nuestro solo era por él bebe.

— Lo siento, es mejor dejar este tema hasta aquí —Salió de la habitación de la Assa dejándome solo. Miré a mi princesa dormir con una sonrisa ¿Cómo pude haber roto a mi familia? Comencé a caminar en dirección a las escaleras era mejor que volviera a mi departamento, al pasar por la habitación de mi hijo vi una escena que me partió el corazón. Bálder se encontraba abrazando a Jon.

No es que fuera un mal sujeto, en realidad Jon es una persona que quizás mi familia merezca alguien que le puede brindar seguridad y fuerza, algo que yo no les puedo dar. Recuerdo como mi concepto por el pelinegro cambio, me demostró que él era mejor que yo para mi familia.

…..

….

…

..

_Me encontraba tomando en algún bar de Berk, solo entré al primero que vi en mi camino. Comencé con el alcohol luego que Astrid me botara de la casa, pero ahora tomaba más seguido después de lo que le sucedió con Heather… fue mi culpa su muerte. _

_Fue su idea irnos de Berk luego del divorcio pensé que era lo mejor que gran error. Ella me esperaría en la estación del tren mientras que yo resolvía unos asuntos del trabajo, en el camino escuchamos que hubo un atentado en la estación muchas personas murieron y entre ellas Heather ¿Acaso estaba pagando el dolor que cause? _

_Tomé otro bocado de mi trago recordando todo lo que me había pasado, vi que un vaso se ponía al lado de la botella que había pedido anteriormente, miré a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí. _

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jon? —El pelinegro tomó asiento a mi lado._

— _¿De ti? Nada, solo pasé por aquí y te vi —Comenzó a jugar con su vaso._

— _¡OH! El gran doctor Jon entrando a este tipo de lugares, vaya me sorprende._

— _Deja tu sarcasmo Hiccup, seré honesto estaba buscándote— Me miró a los ojos seriamente— ¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a los niños? Ellos preguntan por ti, desapareciste hace tres semanas y Astrid no sabe que decirles._

— _¿Ella te pidió que me buscaras? —Sentí una pequeña esperanza crecer en mí._

— _No, yo lo decidí por los niños, sin embargo, Astrid lo sabe._

— _Supongo que estarás feliz, alguien ocupara el enorme vacío que deje. Yo ahora no tengo nada._

— _Ella ya no quiere volver contigo, encontró a alguien que piensa en ella._

— _¡Yo pensaba en ella!... Cometí muchos errores— Suspire mientras apretaba mi vaso— Astrid sabe que yo no puedo vivir sin su amor._

— _Te daré un consejo— Miré a Jon sin comprender sus palabras— Olvídala, aunque te haga daño, ella merece ser feliz —No pude contenerme y sentí algunas lágrimas salir— Ahora la veo sonreír con él… ha vuelto a tener ese brillo. Él le hace feliz._

— _¿Quizás él le mintió? —No quería creer en sus palabras— Es más estoy seguro que Ella…_

— _Astrid quería que supieras que ella iniciaría una relación, vio que alguien necesita su amor. Sé que te duele porque él puso en su vida una ilusión que tu habías deshecho._

— _Si pudiera hablar con ella para hacerle comprender que solo está con él por dolor._

— _Ella no quiere hablar contigo… Acéptalo Hiccup —Jon tomó su bebida de un solo bocado— Ese hombre soy yo Hiccup. Astrid hace 3 días acepto ser mi novia. Y pienso defender nuestra relación y a los niños de ti si es necesario._

_Él comenzó alejarse dejándome sorprendido por sus palabras ¿Astrid me cambio? Con la irá lance el vaso que tenía en mi mano... ¿Qué podía hacer? La había perdido. Jon me la había robado a la mujer que amaba con el alma, y todo por mi error._

…..

….

…

..

Bajaba las escaleras para irme a mi casa, pero antes de salir me fije que Astrid se encontraba en la sala principal mirando hacia la ventana, dude un poco y me acerque a ella logrando llamar su atención. Cuando ambos nos miramos sabíamos que sentíamos lo mismo, quería creer eso.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Astrid fue quien se me acerco.

— Assa ya se encuentra dormida y Bálder— Suspiré ante el recuerdo— Creo que ya no me necesita.

— Hiccup eres su padre, Bálder siempre te necesitará —Ella me sonrío dándome ánimos— Sobre mi boda solo es algo privado siento no haberte dicho.

— ¿Te casaras por la iglesia? —Tenía miedo ante su respuesta.

— No, solo será en un juzgado —Sonreí ante aquello, existen ideas que solo te puedes casar por la iglesia una sola vez, y es con la persona que amas— Lamento lo de Heather y el bebé— Le mostré una sonrisa cálida por sus palabras.

— Fue mi error y es…

— No Hiccup, no es tu culpa— Aún teníamos es conexión lo sabía— Fueron muchos años que estuvimos juntos se lo que piensas.

— Gracias— Me acerque para abrazarla y antes de separarnos la vi a los ojos, esos azulejos que me cautivaron cuando la conocí, sus labios que… me acerque a mi lady y la bese como aquellos tiempos donde nos escapamos para estar solo nosotros olvidándonos del resto. Nos separamos después de un minuto— Creo que debo irme— No esperé una respuesta solo huí, escape como mi conciencia decía.

…..

….

…

..

Había pasado más de dos semanas de aquel suceso me encontraba esperando en una cafetería a una persona especial. El café de Gothi una tierna anciana que prepara el mejor café en todo Berk, pero tiene un carácter de mil dragones pequeños. La puerta se abrió dejando ver una cabellera rubia y ojos azules no dude en sonreír mientas levantaba la mano para que me viera y se sentará a mi lado.

Estar enfrente a la persona que amo hacia que mi corazón latiera mil veces más de lo normal sentía ese nudo en el estómago por no saber que decir.

— Lo siento, hubo demasiado tráfico— Ella me sonrió mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

— Descuida ¿Qué tal el viaje? —La vi suspirar— Los niños se portaron muy bien.

— Valka me contó que tuviste algunos problemitas— Astrid comenzó a reír ante lo que paso con mi hija.

— No es nada fácil hacer un trenza —Mi lady no paraba de reírse.

— Al menos ya aprendiste— Ambos nos sonreímos tratando de encontrar las palabras. Vinieron por nuestro pedido no paso mucho tiempo para que llegará.

— Así que mañana es el gran día –Suspire mientras miraba mi bebida caliente— Aún no es tarde para elegir.

— Ya elegí Hiccup –Miré sus ojos que demostraban decisión por su elección, pero yo también tenía claro lo que quería y estaba decidido a no cambiarla— Mañana empezare una nueva vida.

— Por favor Astrid vuelve conmigo, piensa en lo niños.

— Es por ello que lo hago… Se terminó nuestra etapa juntos y lo sabes –Amaba todo de ella y me partía el corazón perderla— Lo siento Hiccup, mañana me caso con Jon.

Astrid no dijo más, solo se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta, sin embargo, antes de salir volteo a verme vi que sus labios formaban una pequeña sonrisa tratando de darme ánimos, no obstante su mirada no decía eso. Ella siguió su camino mientras que la miraba irse, ambos habíamos escogido quizás elecciones equivocadas. Era consiente que había elegido decisión equivocadas, pero en mi mente rondaba una pregunta ¿Astrid había elegido la correcta?

**…**

**..**

_**Me había prometido hacer un one shot con el tema de infidelidad desde hace tiempo debo decir ¿Por qué Hiccup? Bueno fue difícil decidir quien, no es por discriminar, pero las mujeres son más fuertes para caer en la tentación. No estaba segura de subirla porque en la anterior historia digamos que ellos volvieron, sin embargo, la ideal del final era este, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Por si no me conocen algun s soy #samy_HH en la página de Facebook de Hiccstrid love – edit y en wattpad estoy como popsamy69 igual en mi página de Facebook. Les comparto esto para que estén enteradas y no piensen que puede ser copia. Si ves las ideas con otras cuentas por favor notifícame, gracias.**_

_**Bueno gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.**_

_**Nina: Gracias por comentar, y bueno creo que ahora ya no hay lovely, no obstante me gustaría como lo calificarías ahora xD.**_

_**UnbreakableWarrior: Creo que me falto más villanos para telenovela, muchas gracias por leer me anima saber que te gusto la telellorona, debo decir que me ayudó mucho la película de la la land, espero con está no haberte fallado en mis historias.**_

_**Jessy Brown: Esa frase le doy duro porque desde que la escuche me emociono de más jajaja y no niego que en mi mente la relación de Valka con Astrid es como de madre e hija. Bueno aquí está la historia prometida, espero no haberte decepcionado.**_

_**KatnissSakura: Bueno no veo a Astrid ese tipo de chicas que chillan porque van a salir con un chico, la veo no sé un poco más madura que lo toma con calma. Pensé que Jon tenía un buen concepto digo en todas él la comprende, aunque debo decir que en esta si pensaba mostrar otra cara, total las cosas aún no terminan, gracias por tomarte el tiempo en comentar extrañaba eso.**_

_**Maylu**__**—**__**liya**_


	17. El Nido

**Descripción:** Todo nace de una pequeña idea, o quizás una alocada idea el cual involucrará a más de uno, sin embargo, Tuffnut tenía claro lo que quería y quería ver su sueño cumplido.

**Protagonistas:** [Hiccup, Astrid] y [Tuffnut, Gallina]

.

**El Nido**

**….**

**..**

¿Cómo es que se había metido en este problema? Miró todo el gran salón lleno de grupos de chicas sentadas esperando que el espectáculo comience, no sabía cómo había aceptado esa loca propuesta, o en qué manera lo convencieron para que ahora esté parado ahí, atrás de un muro esperando que todo el evento comenzará. Vio que en la parte superior del salón se posicionaba Tuffnut con una gran sonrisa para dar comienzo a todo este gran teatro, Porque tuvo que aceptar su petición, se repetía una y otra vez.

…..

…

…

_Todo había iniciado en la mañana mientras Hiccup caminaba por las calles de Berk, todos habían decidido volver a su hogar luego de haber conocido más islas de lo que ellos conocían, iniciando así el nuevo mapa que el líder de los jinetes se encargaba de realizar. A lo lejos vio a su padre que comenzaba un sermón para el joven gemelo, era mejor desaparecer de escena sino quería ser él también el reprendido por algo que había hecho Tuffnut._

— _¡Hiccup! —Escucho el grito de su padre mientras el castaño comenzaba a retrocedes esperando que no fuera escuchado._

— _Los dioses me odian —Susurro al mirar a su padre. Camino a su dirección despacio esperando que no fuera tan grabe lo que gemelo hubiera hecho._

— _Puedes explicar a Tuffnut que las gallinas no necesitan un hangar como los dragones ni un sistema para el cuidado de sus huevos. _

— _Bueno papá tienes que reconocer que la idea no está mal —Stoick se sorprendió por las palabras de su hijo._

— _¡Así se habla Hiccup! —Tuffnut se encontraba feliz porque el castaño apoyaba su idea._

— _Quiero decir que podríamos realizar un lugar donde poner a las gallinas en una forma organizada y que no anden sueltas en la isla —El jefe permaneció en silencio procesando lo dicho— y así recolectar los huevos._

— _Bien, te pongo a cargo para que trabajes con Tuffnut, será una buena forma de que practiques ser el jefe._

— _¡¿Qué?! Papá yo no… —Se detuvo al ver la mirada de seriedad que le mostraba su progenitor— Bien, vamos a realizar unos planos y te mostraremos._

— _Bien si no hay más que decir los espero en el atardecer para mirar los planos— Stoick se fue con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que su hijo lo enorgullecería. Cuando desapareció de la vista de los jóvenes, Hiccup miró con enojo a su amigo._

— _¿En serio un hangar?_

— _Que te puedo decir mi estimado futuro jefe sin una pierna tengo ideas grandiosas… espera suena mejor Fabrutacideas —Hiccup lo miró extrañado— Comencemos hacer "Hogar beneficiario para gallinas"_

— _Tuffnut —Llamo a su amigo mientras llevaba su mano a su sien._

— _Si, no suena bien… que tal "Casa de gallinas y huevos"._

— _Tuffnut —Volví a llamarlo._

— _Si creo que no suena tampoco bien, pero estoy seguro se nos ocurrirá algo —El jinete paso su brazo por los hombros de su amigo— Con mis ideas y tu —Miró a Hiccup analizándolo de cabeza a pies— Lo que hagas —El castaño rodo los ojos— Seremos un gran equipo quizás mejor que con Ruffnut._

— _Tuffnut —Suspiro para poder tranquilizarse— Mejor vamos a realizar el plano._

_Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la fragua para poder trabajar en el plano y así terminar quizás la tortura para el futuro jefe, aunque para Tuffnut era un sueño que estaba por iniciar. Entre disgustos por parte de Hiccup, y emoción por parte del jinete rubio pudieron terminar el plano de la próxima adquisición de Berk. _

_Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al gran salón donde seguramente el jefe de la tribu se encontraba, al llegar vieron que muy pocos vikingos se encontraban comiendo, en una esquina alejada vieron al gran Stoick el Vasto, junto a su fiel amigo Gobber sujetando sus tarros._

— _Papá— Llamo el castaño al llegar donde ellos— Tenemos el plano._

— _Excelente Hiccup, muéstrame —Obedeció y estiro la hoja para mostrar la idea que planearon._

— _Cada gallina tendrá un espacio para su nido y así puedan poner los huevos, además que con ello se podría hacer una recolección y conteo adecuado_

— _Es una excelente idea Hiccup —Gobber le sonrió a su amigo al ver el apoyo que le daba a su hijo._

— _La llamaremos "Casa hogar de pollitos no natos" —Ambos adultos miraron extrañados a Tuffnut— No suena tan genial ¿No? Aún nos encontramos pensando en el nombre —Los presentes solo suspirando para que pudieran tener paciencia._

— _Bien Hiccup el siguiente paso es que pongan en marcha la construcción._

— _Si… espera ¿Qué? —Se encontraba extrañado por la petición de su padre._

— _Como futuro jefe tienes que saber cómo ayudar a tu pueblo._

— _Sería bueno que aprenda a hacerlo desde cero —Hiccup miró con enojo a su maestro._

— _Es una excelente forma para que puedas aprender, así que espero esa construcción en una semana —Stoick no dijo más se levantó para dirigirse a la salida._

— _Tómalo como una prueba, muchacho. En la que todos miraran y criticaran lo que harás._

— _Gracias Gobber tus palabras son de gran ayuda —El hombre sonrió y siguió el paso de su amigo. Hiccup suspiro derrotado, parece que su maestro aún no entendía el sarcasmo._

— _Que te pare "Gallinas y Huevos Su nuevo hogar" —El castaño fulmino con la mirada al rubio._

— _Tuffnut —Al escuchar su nombre el mencionado lo miro con emoción— Miremos como vamos a conseguir los materiales._

— _Pidamos a tu Gobber_

— _No creo que nos ayude, debemos pensar cómo conseguir o comprar los materiales que necesitamos para realizar la construcción._

— _Podemos hacer algún trueque_

— _Sería lo adecuado, pero ¿Qué podemos ofrecerle? —Silenció por ambas partes— Solo espero no construir un mini hangar para el espacio de los gallos._

— _¡Eso es! —Tuffnut grito con emoción dejando extrañado a su amigo— Toda gallina necesita un gallo —Hiccup sentía que perdía a su amigo en la locura— Podemos darles una velada con el gallo que escojan._

— _¿Quieres que demos citas con los gallos a los vikingos?_

— _Oh no, mi buen amigo sin pierna. Será la noche mágica para las vikingas con el vikingo de su elección._

— _¿Piensas que las chicas aceptarían o participarían en este tipo de espectáculo?_

— _Yo pienso que sí y tengo a los chicos adecuados —Tuffnut mostró una gran sonrisa al mirar al futuro jefe, estaba seguro que su idea funcionaría._

…..

…

…

— ¡Bienvenidas a todas las vikingas en esta gran noche! —Hiccup se encontraba nervioso ante el suceso, estaba seguro que alguien pondría su hacha en su cabeza sin que se dé cuenta.

Prefirió olvidar como había tomado Astrid la noticia de su participación en "La noche mágica" como lo había nombrado Tuffnut, no se imaginaba como su novia tomaría la nueva noticia que él no solo estaría con la persona que lo alquile en la noche, sino que estaría con ella todo el día, las 24 horas del día.

— Como sabrán este evento es para la colaboración del nuevo hogar de las gallinas y por ello tenemos a un grupo de vikingos que se ofrecieron —Todos los chicos rodaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra "ofrecer" casi todos fueron obligados, ya sea por la súplica, amenaza, cansancio de escuchar a Tuffnut llorar, solo uno rogó para que estuviera en esa subasta— Les diré como vamos a realizar este gran evento de apoyo haremos trueques o también pueden pagar, para tener por una noche de 3 horas al vikingo que quieran. Bien ahora daremos inicio con el primer vikingo, que es— Tuffnut permaneció callado un momento para dar suspenso— ¡Fishlegs! —El chico nombrado entro a escena con algo de temor— Bien chicas que empiece sus ofertas— Las chicas solo miraron al chico examinándolo— Nuestro amigo Fishlegs es un chico muy inteligente, sabe de flores, es romántico y cuando lo golpean se puede convertir en el gran Thor Rompehuesos.

— Te doy 20 tablas de madera —Grito una chica castaña de ojos verdes.

— Yo te doy 30 tablas y 3 martillos— Esta vez Heather era la que hablo, dejando sorprendida a Astrid.

— ¿Alguien mejorará la oferta? —Pregunto Tuffnut con una sonrisa, no está mal para iniciar pensó.

— ¡40 tablas y 10 sacos de patatas! —Volvió a pujar la castaña

— Bueno necesitaremos comida así que acepto la oferta.

— 50 tablas y cocinare los días que trabajaran —Tuffnut miró a su amiga pelinegra aceptando su oferta.

— ¿Alguien mejorará la oferta? —El lugar permaneció callado, la castaña estaba por hablar— Heather es la ganadora.

— ¿Ahora quien me ayudará con mi tarea? —Hizo un berrinche la castaña dejando con una risa a sus amigas.

— Siguiendo con la subasta tenemos a Snotlout— Nadie dijo nada cuando lo vieron aparecer— Él… pues— Las chicas miraban como el pelinegro mostraba sus músculos— Debe tener algo bueno.

— Vamos chicas se bien que se mueren por mí.

— ¿Nadie dará una oferta? —Tuffnut miró como las chicas miraban algún lado buscando algo interesante.

— Bien, te doy un pan seco —La propuesta de Ruffnut sorprendió a sus amigas.

— Ruffnut recoge a tu premio— Su gemela hizo caso, lo tomó de su casco para arrastrarlo donde estaban las chicas.

— Yo sabía que te era irresistible princesa —Ruffnut mostró una cara de asco al escucharlo.

— Necesito con quien practicar mi puntería —La rubia de tres coletas les comento a sus amigas mientras tomaba asiento.

— Seguimos con el siguiente vikingo

Los vikingos iban pasando uno por uno, logrando sacar una buena paga por cada uno de ellos, todos fueron por trueques. La subasta estaba por terminar y era momento de mostrar el As guardado, donde el gemelo estaba seguro que muchas se emocionarían— Por último, tenemos al futuro jefe de Berk, el primer jinete de dragones, el único que monta la última furia nocturna que hay, además que no solo tendrán una noche sino estará con ustedes el día completo.

— ¿Astrid te encuentras bien? —Heather se preocupó al ver a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

— Tuffnut es hombre muerto

— Vamos Astrid, es solo un evento y no creo que muchas quieren pagar por Hiccup —La ojiazul lo miró enojada— Saben que eres su novia… aprecian su vida —Susurro la pelinegra. Astrid trató de tranquilizarse.

— Deben reconocer que mi hermano sabe vender, es un buen comerciante.

El castaño y futuro jefe de Berk se posiciono al lado del gemelo avergonzado, y esperando que no lo mirarán, especialmente su novia.

— ¿Alguien quiere iniciar? —Pregunto con entusiasmo Tuffnut.

— Te doy tres monedas de oro —Grito la castaña que había perdido contra Heather anteriormente.

— Vaya eso no se esperaba —Comento el gemelo— ¿Alguien ofrece más?

— 5 monedas de oro – Concurso una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

— 7 – Elevo la castaña. Mientras las chicas se peleaban Heather y Ruffnut miraban a su amiga que no mostraba expresión alguna.

— ¿Astrid no dirás nada? Si quieres te puedo prestar— Comento Heather al ver como las chicas aumentaban el precio.

— No pensé ver a Hiccup con otra chica— Astrid apretó sus manos formando un puño, y tratando de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Alguien da más? Cerramos la subasta con 19 monedas de oro de la linda chica pelinegra —Tuffnut no podía estar más contengo ya se imaginaba lo que haría con ese dinero. Mientras que la chica sonreía con superioridad.

— Ya es tuyo Hela —Le dijo con alegría su amiga a la pelinegra.

— 30 monedas de oro —Todos se sorprendieron ante el aumento y la cantidad, ya que era difícil que los pobladores tuvieran una cantidad considerable de oro siendo jóvenes.

Hiccup se encontraba sorprendido no por la cantidad sino porque sabía que Astrid había ahorrado cada moneda que ella ganaba con esfuerzo, sabía que ese dinero era para conseguir un hacha que había visto hace algunos años en los artículos más caros del mercader Johan, y ella lo estaba gastando por él.

— ¿Alguien mejorará el precio? —Pregunto el gemelo mirando a la pelinegra esperando su respuesta, aunque no era el único.

— Qué te parece, su seguridad al no golpear a todas las que concursaron y a ti—Interrumpió la jinete— ¿Estaría bien?

— Tenemos a una ganadora chicas y chicos… Astrid Hofferson.

Las chicas se dirigieron a Tuffnut para realizar el pago por lo adquirido en la noche mágica, al pagar todos comenzaron a irse poco a poco del gran salón dejando así solo al grupo de jinetes., quienes sentían el ambiente tenso.

— Bien Astrid falta tu pago para que puedas tener tus 24 horas con Hiccup —La rubia miraba con enojo a Tuffnut.

— Astrid no es necesario —Hiccup tomó valor para dirigirse a su novia.

— Claro que sí, ella ofreció ese dinero… tienes que pensar en las gallinas, lo hacemos por ellas —El futuro jefe frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su amigo.

— Astrid, sé que ese dinero era para el hacha que te había gustado, no puedo permitir que hagas esto.

— Hiccup —Ella se acercó y tomó la mano del muchacho— Yo no habría permitido verte con alguien… no podría —Ante esa confesión el chico sonrió con ternura, no le importó si sus amigos estuvieran ahí presentes, se agacho un poco para poder capturar los labios de su lady.

— Siempre Hiccup y Astrid, recuérdalo— Susurro el castaño mientras se alejaba y pegaba sus frentes.

— Lo único bueno es que podré tenerte las 24 horas— Solo comento para ser escuchada por Hiccup, logrando una pequeña sonrisa por ambos.

— ¡Oh vamos hagan su propio nido! —Se burló Ruffnut al ver la escena de ellos.

— ¡ESO ES! —Grito su gemelo llamando la atención de los presentes— ¡El nido! Así se llamará —Los chicos no comprendía sus palabras— Toda gallina y su gallo necesitan un nido para sus huevos… es perfecto "El nido".

…..

…

…

_**Bien quizás es un desastre, pero al ver la película de ¿Dónde están las rubias? Se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia, sin embargo, igual le comenté a Katniss por su ultimo one-shot, aunque el contenido es totalmente diferente, igual prefiero tener todo claro y más con ella que es una autora que respecto y aprecio. **_

_**Bueno ahora que aclaré eso, diré que quise hacer algo más divertido por la anterior historia, y aun trabajo con la que originalmente iba a subir esta fecha, pero aún no logró terminarla… además tengo que decirles que será largo y contará con 4 historias diferentes, eso es todos los avisos, gracias por tomarse en tiempo por leer y si logré una pequeña sonrisa cumplí la misión.**_

_**+GrimBoy: Primero que nada, gracias por tu comentario la verdad es grato saber que pude lograr lo comentado, ahora respecto a las tres últimas historias. Lo de Lovely Night si bien tienes razón trato que se muestre que ambos no estuvieron preparados y hay momentos en que pongo a Hiccup como mayor responsable, es porque siempre hay un detonante en una pelea, por más pequeño que sea, explotará en algún momento y si la otra persona también toma decisiones equivocadas igual tendría culpa. Ahora de Valka bueno esa parte que anime a Hiccup que siga con su vida estaba pensando mostrar en un especial. Me gustaría saber ¿Por qué no ves a Valka como una "madre madre"? Por último, debo decir que Jon solo aparecerá en uno más y de ahí creo que ya termino su tiempo, debo decir que gracias porque me hiciste ver eso. Ahora sobre los roles invertidos sería interesante y justo debo reconocer ya que las mujeres tampoco somos santas. Gracias nuevamente por tu comentario y apoyo, espero que en este no te haya descolocado ni aburrido.**_

_**UnbreakableWarrior: Gracias que puedo decir llevo demasiado drama en mi sangre jajaja no sé si me pasé con la muerte de Heather, hice sufrir mucho a Hiccup. Como el anterior fue pues triste como me dijiste trate de sacar algo divertido ahora, espero haberlo logrado y no haber aburrido como pienso que lo hice.**_

_**+Dlydragon: Bueno no habrá una segunda parte, pero espera no te enojes haré un digamos un especial, porque el final es abierto y mostraré si la decisión que tomó Astrid fue la correcta, espero que me puedas comprender. Espero que te haya saco el mal sabor de la anterior historia. **_

_**+Mao-angel: Tranquila Hiccup creo que ya recibió su merecido, pero ¡hey! Al menos no asesine a nadie… aún. Por tu petición decidí hacer algo divertido, pero no estoy segura si lo logré. Espero que esta historia te haya gustado.**_

_**Maylu - Liya **_


	18. Errores

**Descripción: **Un bar puede ocultar mis cosas, o escuchar muchas historias las cuales no salen de ese muro. Más si se trata de las experiencias y errores de cuatro amigas quienes están en las buenas y malas apoyándose a pesar de todo. Porque cada error les enseña algo y una de ellas es que siempre estarán juntas.

**Protagonistas:** Ruffnut, Heather, Stormfly, Astrid

**AU Moderno**

…..

**Errores**

…..

….

Miraba a mis amigas con una sonrisa mientras que tomaban su bebida alcohólica respectiva, nos encontrábamos sentadas en el bar donde siempre nos reunimos para cotillear, era un escape de la rutina, entre el trabajo y algunas del hogar, cada viernes era noche de chicas, dejamos las bebidas sobre la mesa para comenzar a contar las cosas que había pasado, la tradición era una reunión cada dos semanas para conversar y tomar. Nos miramos para saber quién comenzaba, parecía que había muchas cosas que hablar lo cual era extraño, ya que nos manteníamos en contacto, aunque claro conversar por teléfono no es lo mismo que vernos cara a cara.

—Astrid, ¿Sigues con nosotras? —Mire a mi prima Stormfly que me hablaba.

—Estaba pensando en quien iniciara— comente mientras las miraba— ¿Heather? ¿Ruffnut?

—¿Por qué no decimos dependiendo del tema y quien tenga el más importante inicia? — La propuesta de Heather no tuvo objeción por ninguna, es una buena idea— Inicio… me separé de Fishlegs— su noticia nos sorprendió a todas si hace unos días todo estaba bien entre ellos.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Carapez y tu…— Ruffnut se quedó callada, no siguió al ver la mirada enojada que le mandaba la pelinegra— ¿Quién sigue? — Las tres la miramos, esperando que ella hablara— Snotlout me engaño… y vamos a divorciarnos— Nos dijo mirando hacia alguna parte del bar, permanecimos en silencio unos minutos.

—Ruffnut, estamos contigo… termine con Eret— mire a Storm sorprendida, ¿Acaso el mundo se volvió loco? Las tres chicas más enamoradas habían acabado su relación. Tenía algunas dudas sobre contarle ya que era la única que había tenido dos buenas semanas, pero había llegado el momento que yo confesara.

—Ya saben que estuve a un peldaño de ser despedida, y me metí a clases de yoga, bueno… me acosté con el profesor— Tomé un poco de mi bebida, mientras mis amigas me miraban y comenzarán a gritar por la emoción ¿Por qué las mujeres podemos ser tan bipolares?

— ¿Qué paso? — La pregunta Heather hizo que sonrojará.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo vas a preguntar eso? Todas sabemos que paso, además está más bueno— Mire enojada a Storm que comenzaba apretar los labios al recordar a mi profesor— ¿Quién inicia? —Cambio de tema sabiendo que ya había hablado mucho.

— Ruffnut— Aún seguía enojada por el comentario de Storm, pero lo que importaba era saber que había pasado con mis amigas. Ella suspiro, tomó un poco de su bebida para finalmente mirarnos.

…

P.D.V. Ruffnut

…

Mire a todas mis amigas, quienes esperaban que le contará lo que había pasado entre mi futuro ex esposo y yo, sé que podía contar con ellas, nos conocíamos desde la preparatoria. Bajé mi bebida y la puse en la mesa dejando mi miraba sobre ella, mientras recordaba cómo había empezado todo.

**…...**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Las cosas entre Snotlout y yo estaban algo monótonas y aburridas, él llegaba del trabajo, se cambiaba, estaba con el celular durante una hora o más, luego se dormía. _

_Miré a mi esposo echado en la cama con el celular en la mano, rodé los ojos porque ni en la cama dejaba ese aparato._

— _¿Acaso ese celular es más importante que yo? – Me encontraba cansada de verlo siempre ahí._

— _Bien— Había llegado a mi limite, tome una almohada que había y se lo lance— ¿Qué te pasa Ruffnut?_

— _Nada, solo quería saber si mi esposo aún estaba vivo o se había ido al mundo de los celulares, Snotlout ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedo ayudarte, desde hace días te noto callado, ya no sonríes y te me quedas mirando._

— _Lo que pasa es que… Es algo tarde, y estoy cansado— Me respondió mientras entraba a la cama— Tuve un día muy largo en el trabajo— Me dio la espalda mientras yo permanecía en mi sitio. No pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzarán a salir, los dos años del hermoso matrimonio que teníamos se estaba perdiendo._

…

…

…

_Caminaba por la calle mientras sostenía con la mano el teléfono, me encontraba conversando con Astrid, era la única que podía ayudarme con mis dudas._

—_Ya no sé qué hacer— Confesé mientras apretaba con fuerza mi móvil— Hace meses que él ya no me toca— confieso en susurro._

— _Pasa en las mejores parejas— Astrid permaneció en silencio— ¿Haz tratado de encender la llama? No sé ¿Juegos? ¿Vestimenta? ¿Algo?_

— _¡Astrid! — Hice un gritillo al pensar lo que ella se estaba imaginando, miré a un lado de la calle donde se encontraban varios escaparates de ropa y vi que uno de ellos era de un Sex. Shop._

— _¿Qué? Tienen que encender el fuego en su relación._

—_Sabes luego te llamo, nos vemos— No escuche su respuesta y colgué la llamada, quizás Astrid tenía razón, no dude y cruce la pista para entrar a la boutique, ¡Recuperare la pasión en mi matrimonio!_

…

…

…

_Me encontraba en el baño de un hotel cerca del trabajo de mi esposo, estaba algo nerviosa por lo que iba hacer, era la primera vez que hacía este tipo de cosas, pero estaba dispuesta a que todo mejore entre nosotros._

— _Bebé, recibí tu mensaje ¿Dónde estás? — Sonreí por la forma en como me llamaba, respiré profundamente y salí del baño._

— _Espero que te guste mi sorpresa— Comente mientras llevaba mis manos a la cintura mostrando mi lencería roja ante él. Mire que la sonrisa de Snotlout desapareció formando una cara de asombro._

— _¿Ruffnut? Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? Y vestida así_

— _¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? — Bromee ante su pregunta, pero él no respondió, fue ahí donde algo hizo clic y las cosas comenzaron a conectarse._

— _Tenemos que hablar Ruffnut…_

— _¿Desde cuándo? — Lo interrumpí queriendo saber la verdad._

— _4 meses, lo siento mucho Ruffnut— Posé mi mirada en la cama tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas— Hablaré con mi abogado para los trámites de divorcio— Permanecí callada mientras escuchaba pisadas, seguidas de un portazo de la puerta, no dude y deje que las lágrimas salieran._

_¿Por qué? Es la única pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza. Recordé que nos habíamos conocido en un bazar mientras compraba con las chicas algunas cosas, nuestra primera cita que a pesar de ser un desastre fue muy divertida, su propuesta de matrimonio, nuestra boda, fueron muchos recuerdos que pasé con él y ahora se había acabado._

**…...**

**…**

**..**

**.**

— ¡Maldito hijo de troll! — Astrid exclamo enojada, Storm la miro enojada mientras que Heather se acercaba a mí para abrazarme, no sé en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, tome el pañuelo que la única pelinegra del grupo me ofrecía para secar las lágrimas.

— Sabemos que es duro para ti, estuviste dos años casada con él, compartiendo mañanas y noches— Astrid ahora miraba molesta a su prima.

— Tienes que hacerle recordar ahora eso— Le recrimino.

— Pero tienes que ver, que él ahora se ha ido— Las palabras de Storm eran verdad, Snotlout ya no volvería.

— Tienes que levantarte— Mire a Astrid, quien posaba su mano sobre la mía y me brindaba una sonrisa— Es pronto para llorar por un amor. Brindemos por ¡Ruffnut! Que no se merece a una alimaña como Snotlout— Levanto su copa esperando que la sigan, Storm fue la segunda en levantarse con la copa en la mano, Heather que no me había soltado alejo sus manos para seguirlas, sus ánimos me sacaron una sonrisa, no dude me levante con mi bebida en la mano y choque las copas con ellas.

— Gracias chicas, me voy a levantar —De eso estaba segura, porque no estaba sola— Además que me quedaré con la casa- Di un suspiro para seguir— y ¿Quién sigue? ¿Heather? ¿Cómo que te separas de Fishlegs? Si su convivencia iba muy bien.

…

P.D.V. Heather

…

Mis amigas posaron la mirada sobre mí, en realidad sé que al decirles lo que paso me digan que estaba cometiendo un error, pero estaba decidida con mi decisión, no había vuelta atrás de eso estaba segura. Suspiré mientras tomaba asiento, seguidas de mis amigas, tomé un trago de mi bebida para tomar fuerzas y contar lo que había pasado.

**…...**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Nos encontrábamos viendo una película de negro y blanco, esas antiguas que te hacen ver la calidad del actor de antes con los de ahora, esas historias que te llegan al corazón y te hacen llorar, o intrigar dependiendo de la trama, me encontraba sentada en el sofá al lado de Fishlegs, nuestras noches era una tradición ver películas antiguas para relajarnos después de un duro día._

— _Me sigue gustando el cine mudo— Me dijo Fishlegs, le sonreí ante aquello, levanté mis piernas para poder más comodidad— Heather baja los pies, vas a ensuciar el mueble— ¿Quieres más frutas? — me pregunto mostrando el recipiente, negué con la cabeza. Fishlegs solo me sonrió mientras pasaba su mano por mis hombros._

— _Sabes estuve pensando en cambiar las cortinas del a un color fuerte, como un azul eléctrico ¿Qué piensas?_

— _¿Por qué cambiarlo? Los colores claros traen tranquilidad, y en nuestro hogar debe existir armonía y tranquilidad— Mire el departamento que vivíamos hace 6 años, aún no estábamos preparados para casarnos así que decidimos dejarlo ahí, ambos somos dos personas adultas que querían vivir juntas no había necesidad de una boda._

…

…

…

_Me encontraba en el café donde siempre nos encontrábamos después del trabajo, miraba la puerta espero que él entrará, mire mi reloj y me sorprendió que no llegara, Fishlegs es de llegar puntual mayormente llega 10 minutos antes que ella para comprobar que todo se encuentre en orden._

— _¿Heather? — Levante la mirada para encontrarme con una vieja amiga— Hace mucho que no te veía, ¿Cómo has estado?_

— _Hola Camicaze, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía._

— _Ya sabes, de viaje por el mundo, este mes me fui a recorrer Europa, aunque no termine completamente de conocer todo, tengo que volver, pero pasa el tiempo volando que no me di cuenta que ya había acabado el mes y tenía que volver._

— _Vaya veo que te ha ido bien._

— _Bueno tenemos que vivir cada minuto, conocer nuevas cosas— La mire extrañada por sus palabras— trato de viajar un poco seguido, no nos hacemos jóvenes Heather, dime tu ¿Qué has hecho este tiempo?_

— _Yo… ya sabes trabajo— No tenía mucho que contar de mi vida._

— _¿Sigues con Fishlegs? — Yo solo asentí— Vaya desde predatoria están juntos._

— _Sí, hace 6 años estamos viviendo juntos._

— _Quien habría imaginado… Recuerdo que decías, que querías estudiar arte para viajar por el viejo mundo y ser una de las futuras pintoras que el siglo XXI había visto— Mire hacía la ventana recordando mis viejos sueño— ¿Aún sigues pintando?_

— _No, lo deje hace un tiempo— Desde que ingrese a la universidad debo decir, hace 8 años._

— _Oh bueno las personas cambian sus preferencias con el tiempo, bueno ya se me hace tarde, nos vemos, tengo una cita y se me hace tarde— Camicaze se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, dejando con una pregunta rondando en mi cabeza ¿Mis preferencias habían cambiado? O ¿Es la imagen que doy? El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos, vi que era de Fishlegs indicándome el cambio de lugar, pedí la cuenta para luego ir donde el mensaje decía._

…

…

…

_Aún me encontraba pensando en las palabras de Camicaze, ella había logrado viajar por casi todo el mundo, había conocido diferentes culturas, personas y tenía experiencias únicas, mientras que yo solo tenía un departamento y un trabajo. Llegue al lugar donde me había indicado Fishlegs en el mensaje, era un restaurante elegante, parecía italiano por lo visto, entre con algo de temor._

_Al entrar busque con la mirada a Fishlegs, él se encontraba sentado mirando la carta del menú._

— _¿Por qué el cambio de lugar? — Me encontraba extrañada por su mensaje._

— _Heather tenemos que hablar— Esas palabras podían ser buenas o malas— Sé que debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre digo "Nunca es tarde para hacer las cosas"— Se arrodillo, para sacar de su saco un pequeño paquete en forma de regalo, lo destapo con cuidado y me mostró, ahí se encontraba un añillo plateado con un diamante mediano en medio— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? — Sus palabras fueron como agua fría— ¿Heather?_

— _Yo…— Lo mire por unos segundos, pensando cómo sería un futuro junto a él ¿Cambiaría algo? — Yo… Lo siento Fishlegs, no creo que sea bueno para ambos, ambos necesitamos nuevas experiencias._

— _¿Nuevas experiencias? — Me miro extrañado por mis palabras, pero ya había tomado una decisión._

— _Lo siento Fishlegs— Ya no podía seguir viéndolo, me levanté de mi lugar y salí de ahí corriendo dejándolo aún arrodillado._

**…...**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Mire a mis amigas esperando que alguna de ellas comenzará con las críticas constructiva, pero ninguna de ellas hablo.

— ¿Acaso ninguna va hablar?

— ¿Qué quieres que te digamos exactamente? — Pregunto Astrid mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

— Fishlegs te pidió matrimonio al fin y le dijiste que no, fue tu decisión— Las palabras de Stormfly fueron un resumen de mi historia de una manera dura.

— Y todo porque Camicaze te lavo el cerebro— Termino Ruffnut

— No me lavo el cerebro, solo me dejo pensando en las cosas— Trate de defenderme.

— Si esa es tu felicidad está bien— Comento Storm mientras tomaba su bebida. Las demás solo asintieron mientras yo solo apretaba con fuerza mi trago.

— Espero que si— Susurro, había votado más de 9 años de relación, pero había salido en toda mi vida con un solo chico, necesitaba conocer nuevas cosas, nuevas personas, tenía 25 años quería vivir la vida— Astrid ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa unos días? —El dinero que tenía no me iba alcanzar para estar en un hotel todos días.

— Claro Heather, sabes que puedes contar conmigo— Ella me sonrió comprendiendo mi situación—¿Storm sigues? — Mire a Astrid quien cambio a una preocupación hacia su prima.

…

P.D.V. Stormfly

…

Las chicas se encontraban aún perdidas en sus recuerdos, fueron duros los momentos creo para las tres. Mire a mi prima que me había preguntado si quería seguir, se bien que no quería contar lo que le había pasado, pero yo no la culpaba, su profesor esta mejor que el Martini que me estaba tomando. Bien era el momento de confesar ante las chicas.

**…...**

**…**

**..**

**.**

— _Aún no puedo creer que casi despidieran a Astrid, digo se ha esforzado mucho para llegar donde está y todo por culpa de otra persona— Comencé a quejarme con mi mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo con el que vivía, él se encontraba frente a mi parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina._

—_Vamos Storm, relájate— Me sonrío mostrándome su sonrisa blanca, ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquel chiquillo sin dientes se convertiría en uno con una hermosa sonrisa? Paso sus manos por mis hombros dándome ánimos._

—_Es mi prima Toothless, tengo que preocuparme— Posé mi frente sobre sus hombros, mientras el me abrazaba._

—_Ya le comentaste que tome clases de yoga, lo cual sería mejor que haga porque seguramente conociéndola debe estar botando fuego como un dragón— Me reí ante sus ocurrencias, me separe de él sin dejar de abrazarnos para sonreírle._

— _Bueno debo alistarme— Le informe mientras que esta vez me alejaba algunos pasos._

— _¿Vas a salir? — Yo solo asentí buscando algunas cosas para ponerlo en mi bolso._

— _Eret me dijo que tiene una sorpresa para mí._

— _¿Eret? El musculoso inflable— Lo mire enojada ante el insulto a mi novio— ¿Una sorpresa? Que misterioso resulto ser— Hizo unos movimientos extraños con sus brazos, lo cual me dio risa— Quizás te proponga matrimonio._

—_No lo creo— Posee mi mirada en la ventana que daba a la ciudad— No… ¿Tu lo crees? —No es que me haga muchas ilusiones, pero ¿Quién no quiere cazarse? Mire a mi amigo esperando su respuesta, sin embargo, solo se encogió de hombros. El silencio que rondo unos minutos fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta, me apresure abrir la puerta para encontrar a mi novio frente a ella._

— _¿Cómo estas, preciosa? —Se acercó a mí para darnos un pequeño beso, ante esa acción solo sonreí._

—_Dame 5 minutos, me arreglo y salgo— Deje la puerta abierta para que entrara mientras yo iba a mi habitación. Solo me puse algunos accesorios para salir corriendo a la entrada donde vi a Toothless con Eret mirándose enojados— Y ¿Qué tal? — pregunté para que dejaran de matarse con la mirada, pero no pensé que ambos responderían al mismo tiempo._

—_Te vez hermosa— Toothless me dijo con una sonrisa, no dude en devolvérsela._

—_Te veo igual— No le di mucha importancia a la respuesta de Eret— Ya debemos irnos— Soló asentí en respuesta, me acerqué donde mi amigo para revolverle el cabello en forma de despedida._

…

…

…

_Llegamos a la nueva propiedad que Eret había comprado, esa era la sorpresa que quería enseñarme su departamento, hasta pensé que me pediría vivir con él cuando me contó, sin embargo, todo el lugar decía que era para una persona soltera._

—_Vaya es muy bonito— No sabía que decir exactamente ante el lugar._

— _¿Verdad que sí? Estaré endeudado un par de años, pero lo vale. Aún no te he mostrado lo mejor del lugar— Me arrastro hacía la única habitación que había, al entrar era la habitación de él— Sé que vamos a disfrutar muy bien este espacio— Comenzó a besar mi cuello que estaba expuesto— ¿Qué te parece si empezamos?_

_No dije nada, me dejé guiar hasta dentro, aún no procesaba toda la información. Éret siguió besándome el cuello, en algún momento se había puesto frente a mi haciendo que caer sobre la cama, él solo se dedicó en besar mis labios._

— _¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto extrañado al ver que no respondía._

— _No me siento bien— Trate de sentarme, mientras él se alejaba para darme espacio._

— _Otra vez con eso, Storm llevamos meses saliendo… te respeto, sin embargo, soy hombre._

— _Voy a ir a mi casa— Permanecí sentada mirando alguna parte de la habitación._

— _¿Pides un taxi o lo tomas abajo? —Su pregunta me hizo enojar me levante de la cama, dispuesta a irme de su apartamento, él no me detuvo me dejo ir._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, sé que siempre habrá malos momentos en una pareja y es algo que debemos solucionar, pero en las parejas siempre hay uno que da más en una relación lo cual pienso que no está bien, una relación se basa de dos personas y no solo de una. Eret en ocasiones puede ser tan egoísta de pensar solo en sí, pero yo así lo quiero._

_Llegue a casa enojada por haber estado llorando por un chico, busco con la mirada a mi amigo que se encontraba sentado en el sofá frente a la televisión, me interpuse entre él y el aparato llamando su atención. _

— _¿Me vas a preguntar por qué tengo está cara?_

—_Eh ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? — Toothless se encontraba extrañado, me senté sobre la mesa del centro para estar frente a él._

—_Dime por favor que no estoy siendo demasiada exagerada o tengo algo de razón— Toothless permaneció callado para que continúe— Eret se compró un departamento._

— _Supongo que te iras a vivir con él._

— _¡No! Es un departamento de soltero, un baño, una habitación, una persona… Él, ¡Solo! ¿Qué opinas? Quiero una respuesta honesta._

— _No quiere nada serio contigo— Su respuesta fueron lo que estuve pensando todo el camino._

— _Entonces no estoy loca, mendigo desgraciado— Toothless tomó una almohada del sofá y lo puse frente a mí, sonreí al saber que me había leído la mente. Lleve mi puño hacia el objeto dispuesta a desquitar mi ira— ¡Cara de pescado! — Volví a lanzar puño tras puño— Ahorro 10 años en un departamento de soltero, y no me pregunto antes si debería hacerlo o no— Di un golpe a la almohada— ¿No estoy loca, ¿verdad?_

— _No— Mi amigo dejo el objeto a un lado y se puso a mi costado, me rodeo con su brazo para atraerme hacía él. _

— _No es que me quiera casar de blanco, con unas niñas de colitas atrás de mi llevando la cola del vestido y muchas flores a mi alrededor, pero…— No pude evitar que las lágrimas salieran._

— _Todo va estar bien— Sonreí con nostalgia al sentirme bien entre sus brazos._

…

…

…

_Toque con enojo el timbre de la puerta del departamento de Eret, no paso mucho tiempo para que el me abriera, lleva un polo que daba a mostrar sus brazos fornidos, trate de no distraerme y entre a su departamento diciendo las líneas que estuve practicando._

—_Ósea no quieres formar una familia conmigo, no quieres nada— Él se acercó con las manos estiradas para tomarme de los hombros pudiendo mirarlo a los ojos._

— _¿A qué viene ese pequeño berrinche? _

— _Te compraste un departamento sin avisarme, este lugar —Señale mi alrededor— Es para una persona soltera que no piensa comprometerse._

— _¿Comprometernos? Storm no crees que te estas precipitando —Eret me soltó y se alejó unos pasos lejos de mí— Un compromiso es para una relación estable —Si antes estaba paranoica ahora lo estaba más._

— _¿Estable? Dime y quiero la verdad ¿Has pensado en un futuro en casarnos?_

— _Eh… _

— _Eres un idiota Eret —Antes de salir del departamento y de la vida del chico le di mi último recuerdo una cachetada. _

_Las lágrimas salían no pensaba ocultarlo después de todo Eret es una persona importante en vida, pero saber que él no nos miraba juntos en un futuro, no me decía mucho. Buscaba estabilidad, alguien maduro con quien pasar toda mi vida, es claro que no ahora, pero en un futuro. _

_Llegue a mi departamento con los ojos rojos, esperando y rogando que él se encuentre ahí. Abrí la puerta para poder entrar, la sala se encontraba vacía, me acerque a la cocina y ahí lo vi cocinando con desespero corrí hacia él y lo abrace, eso era lo único que necesitaba, solo quería estar rodeadas de los brazos de mi amigo, de mi amor platónico Toothless._

**…...**

**…**

**..**

**.**

— Tú decidiste quedarte con Eret y se veían muy bien juntos –Astrid se encontraba sería— Se suponía que habías enterrado y olvidado el sentimiento de Toothless.

— Ella tiene razón…Toothless no puede ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas —Me sorprendí ante las palabras de Heather, de las tres ella es la más suave con las palabras.

— Ya déjenla Toothless es su mejor amigo, además que Storm tiene a ese alguien que daría todo por ella —Sus palabras de Ruffnut hicieron que me sorprendiera— No es su culpa haber tomado una decisión inmadura de olvidarlo porque no quiere perder su amistad.

— Mira quien habla de inmadurez —Susurre solo para mí.

— Bueno al menos está manejando su separación con Eret digamos bien —No estoy segura si es verdad el comentario de Heather, si bien quería a Eret, y quizás hasta pensé que podíamos casarnos ¿Cómo saber si ese cariño debería devastarme?

— Entonces Astrid… ¿Cómo sucedió lo del profesor de yoga?

— Solo sucedió y ya —Las tres la miramos para que continuara— No sé exactamente que quieren saber, nos acostamos algunas veces y ya.

— ¿Fue más de una? –Estaba sorprendida ante esa revelación, aunque ahora tengo otra. Ya que Hiccup es amigo casi hermano de Toothless es más que seguro que él sabía lo que su amigo hacía con Astrid y no me había contado nada, es claro que era hombre muerto.

….

P.V.D Astrid

….

Sabía que me arrepentiré al contar lo que había pasado, aunque ni crean que les daré los detalles, eso es algo que solo sabremos él y yo. Suspire para tomar valor y rogaba por no escuchar sus gritos de fans desesperadas, las amo a las tres, sin embargo, en ocasiones y por no decir que son muchas desesperan ya que tratan de meterse en mi vida amorosa.

**…...**

**…**

**..**

**.**

_Me encontraba en la empresa donde trabajaba caminando al lado de mi asistente Gustav quien llevaba anotando cada pedido que hacía, y las actividades que realizaría el día de hoy._

— _Envíame los documentos que se deben mandar a Japón, los revisaré antes que los gerentes de haya lo vean._

— _¿Cuál documento? —Seguí caminando sin ver a mi acompañante._

— _¿Cuántos documentos debemos enviar a Japón?_

— _Una —Permanecí callada ante su respuesta— Bien dentro de unos minutos te envío— Vi como Gustav se fue a su lugar de trabajando. Entré a mi oficina para comenzar a realizar mis actividades, pero no paso mucho para ver a Gobber entrar._

— _Cabeza quiere verte urgente —Miré extrañada al sub gerente de la empresa._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesita? —Sabía que Gobber me podría contar que estaba sucediendo, por algo era la mano derecha del jefe._

— _El gerente de tu área renuncio._

— _¿Renuncio? —No podía creerlo— ¿Qué pasara ahora?_

— _Bueno aún no sabemos bien, pero el jefe necesitará un nuevo gerente así que es mejor que vayas._

— _¿Crees que me den el puesto? —Gobber solo sonrío ante aquello. _

_No dije más solo salí dirección al despacho del gerente general. Estaba emocionada, era una empleada muy responsable hice muchos logros me lo merecía._

…

…

…

— _¡Despedida! —No podía creerlo ¿Qué hice? – Me podría decir el motivo ¿Por qué no lo entiendo?_

— _Se encontraron unos errores demasiado fatales con la producción para la empresa de Francia y dicho proyecto estaba a tu mando._

— _Señor Stoick, eso no…_

— _Sé que en ese momento estaba también con el proyecto para la distribución de la nueva marca de computadoras, pero Astrid si queremos que seas la Gerente de Producción, tienes que aprender que cada error que comenten las personas a tu cargo son tus errores, y aprender a manejar más de dos proyectos a la vez… Así que mejor te dejare libre._

— _Me esforcé mucho señor Stoick, no puede solo despedirme. _

— _No es un despedido Astrid solo vacaciones obligatorias, sabes bien que eres una de mis mejores empleadas, pero por ley nos obligan a que todos los empleados tomen sus vacaciones anuales y tu durante tus 3 años dentro de nuestra empresa no has tomado ninguna, así que bueno te dejare libre, aunque fue una mala expresión aquello —Suspire ante aquello, ya que al escuchar esas palabras de "te dejare libre" ¿Quién no pensaría que es un despido?_

— _Estoy con los trámites para cerrar un contrato en Japón, no puedo— Me levante con brusquedad haciendo que el dolor de mi espalda estallara. Hace un tiempo sentía dolores en el cuello y la espalda, sin embargo, en esta ocasión estallo. _

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_

— _Si, miré haremos algo usted sigue con su trabajo y yo iré a mi oficina a terminar el mío._

— _Señorita Astrid si quiere ser la Gerente de Producción se irá a su casa y aprenderá a relajarse, es bueno saber su dedicación, no obstante, no todo en la vida es trabajo._

…

…

…

_Me encontraba hablando en vídeo-chat con mi prima Storm y mi amiga Heather quienes al escuchar mi casi despido dieron un grito al aire, para ellas como para mí fue un comentario que no pensaba escuchar en la vida, estar en la empresa de Stoick fue mi sueño desde niña._

— _Por mucho trabajo ahora tienes una contractura —Heather me miraba preocupada porque mis manos se encontraban haciendo masajes a mi cuello. _

— _Creo que tu jefe tomó la mejor decisión —Miré enojada a mi prima por su comentario— Siempre paras ocupada y a este paso Astrid no encontraras un hombre._

— _¿Quién quiere un hombre?_

— _Entonces, ¿Cómo vas a tener hijos? No, vas a tener una familia —Storm seguía con su regaño._

— _Yo no quiero hijos ni familia. Eso es lo que quiero._

— _No sabes que quieres, ¿Verdad? —Heather me miró intensamente para que confiese. Pero ellas que van a saber lo que deseo de verdad, de mi manera de ser, de mis sueños y lo que más anhelo._

— _Estoy cansada iré a descansar_

— _El nivel de estrés que tienes es muy alto, ¿Por qué no practicas yoga? – Miré a mi prima con fingido interés— El profesor es amigo de Toothless y vi algunas fotos de los dos y es muy guapo. _

— _Como molestan de verdad —Colgué la llamada para luego tirarme en mi cama, miré el techo pensando que debería hacer, quizás sea bueno ir al yoga._

…

…

…

_Entre al salón donde se realizaba la clase de yoga que ya había comenzado, todas las mujeres que estaban se encontraban realizando el estiramiento que el profesor indicaba. Traté de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras ubicaba mis cosas en un espacio vacío, permanecí parada para ver si el instructor me daba alguna indicación._

—_Como si sintieran un hilo que te jala hasta el cielo— Él me miro indicándome que me sentara— muy bien chicas… inhalen y exhalen— mientras se acercaba pude notar que tenía el cabello de color caoba y el color de sus ojos verdes como el bosque, esos fueros los aspectos que llamarón mi atención, bueno tan bien el buen físico que se manejaba— Repitan ese movimiento cinco veces._

— _Hola —Me saque los tenis que llevaba cuando él se puso a mi lado— Es tu primera vez?_

—_Sí, nunca realice este tipo de actividades— Me sentía nerviosa por su cercanía._

— _¿Tienes alguna contracción? — Termine de sacarme mi calzado para poder llevar mi mano hacía mi hombro. _

— _Si hace unos días me dio una contractura y no quiero que me vuelva a pasar._

— _Siéntate sobre tus talones— El castaño me ayudo a posicionarme como él pedía— Apóyate en la respiración tomando conciencia en cada parte de tu cuerpo donde hay dolor— pasa su mano por mi hombro— Elimina el dolor, relaja, relaja el rostro, el ceño, los hombros— Llevo sus manos al lugar donde decía— Los dedos de la mano, piensa en el color que más te guste— Cada palabra que daba me hacía temblar— Y báñate con ese color… cierra los ojos— Llevo sus dedos sobre mis parpados para cerrarlos— decide tener un lindo día— Sentía que todo lo que me decía lo hacía en un susurro tan sexi— Respira y bota lento el aire poco a poco, sentirás mayor flexibilidad— Se pará para mirar a las demás— Muy bien chicas manos al suelo con los cinco dedos estirados, los pies en flex todos en postura de perrito mirando hacia abajo._

_Abrí los ojos para mirar cómo se alejaba y se dirigía al estrado, miré su espada ancha y unas posaderas que… sacudí mi cabeza sacando las ideas sucias que se me estaban presentando._

…

…

…

_Abrí la puerta de mi hogar seguida de Hiccup, si mi maestro de yoga se llamaba así. Me sentí realmente emocionada cuando me pregunto si podía acompañarme ya que vio que no me sentía "bien" al terminar sus clases, no podían culparme de verdad el castaño era muy sexy, no era músculo ni delgado, todo lo tenía en su sitio como debería ser._

— _De verdad gracias por acompañarme y traer mis cosas —Sonreí mientras señalaba un sofá para que pusiera las cosas— Me gustaría agradecerte de alguna manera, es la primera vez que voy a este tipo de clases y me ayudaste mucho._

— _Descuida Astrid —El castaño me mostro una sonrisa que hizo que me derritiera en el momento, pero soy Astrid Hofferson tengo que ser fuerte._

— _Tengo un vino que había puesto al hielo, si tienes tiempo podrías acompañarme._

— _Me encantaría —Maldición si seguía con esa sonrisa alguien terminaría mal muy mal._

_Me dirigí a la cocina para buscar la bebida, la saque y la llevé a la sala tratando de mantener la calma, no es que me haya enamorado y me quiera casar, solo quiero pasar el rato con él. Hace ya un buen tiempo que mi vida sexual se encuentra apagada y ver a ese castaño hizo que mi desea carnal despertará, no solo los hombres pueden sentirlo. _

_Al llegar hacia Hiccup, dejé el vino encima de la mesa del centro para sentarme a su lado y poder servir en los vasos._

— _Entonces como inicio todo esto del yoga, Hiccup._

— _Hace unos años con los problemas que tuve mi psicólogo me receto la meditación y el yoga._

— _¿Psicólogo? _

— _Veras hace algunos años tuve un accidente donde no solo salí con raspones, perdí el pie izquierdo logrando que cayera en depresión, fueron demasiadas emociones que no supe cómo controlarlo y bueno encontré una paz y una libertad que no sentí antes._

— _¿Desde hace cuándo practicas yoga? _

— _Hace 9 años —No podía creerlo._

— _¿Desde cuándo enseñas? —Sentía que todo lo que decía era excitante ¿Acaso era así con los profesores de yoga? Esa voz suave y masculina ¿Te podía envolver logrando sacar esa parte oculta de ti misma?_

— _5 largos años —Al escuchar eso no pude evitar reírme, Hiccup también se rio se agacho en dirección a la mesa del centro dejando su copa, no pude evitar mirarlo. Cuando él volteo a verme trate de cambiar mi dirección de la mirada, escuche que se rio. Al volver a verlo el miraba la mesa y al ver que volvía a mirarme volví a voltear la mirada hacia la ventana. _

_Me sentía nerviosa ante su presencia, Hiccup me miró y se acercó a mi lentamente mis nervios estaban al 100, retrocedí echándome en el sofá el castaño tomó mi copa y lo dejo en la mesa sin despegar su mirada en mí. _

— _Yo… —No tenía nada en mente, solo sus labios que se aproximaban— Yo… —Absolutamente nada mi cerebro se había apagado. Cuando la distancia no existía comenzó a besarme lentamente hasta sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago, no debí comer la pizza de hace dos días. _

_Mi mente se apagó totalmente me lancé sobre Hiccup sin dejar de besarnos abrí mis piernas para ponerme encima frotando mi intimidad contra su miembro, moviéndome de un lado a otro sintiendo así lo duro que estaba._

— _Solo será esta ocasión —Susurre sin dejar de besarlo._

— _Aja —No dijimos más seguimos en nuestra labor de comernos con la boca, había desconectado mi cerebro solo quería olvidarme de todo y aunque sonará algo loco estaba por acostarme con mi profesor en la primera clase que tuve. _

_Me estiré en toda la cama, me sentía complacida no podía negarlo Hiccup era muy bueno en la cama, quería seguir durmiendo, pero un ruido en la cocina hizo que me levantara, mientras me acercaba escuche que el ruido se hacía más fuerte, al llegar vi al castaño que solo tenía puesto sus bóxeres cocinando, esto no me daba buena espina y la imagen no me ayudaba mucho._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? —Me eche en el marco de la puerta._

— _Preparándote el desayuno —Cuando me miró quería lanzarme a besarlo, debo tranquilizar mis hormonas y pensar con la cabeza._

— _Si te dije que no busco el amor de mi vida ¿No? —Tenía que aclarar ese tema como mi cabeza me decía._

— _Lo repetiste como 5 veces cuando lo hacíamos —No dije más, me acerqué a él para una leona dispuesta a cazar._

— _Solo pensé que querías comer luego de bueno —Vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas lo cual me hizo reír— No creas que hago esto con todas mis alumnas…_

—_Hey —Posé mi mano en su hombro interrumpiéndolo— Solo vivamos el momento —Lo atraje hacia mí para besarlo, Hiccup me tomó de la cintura pegándome más. Retrocedimos unos pasos para chocar con el mostrador, me elevo para hacerme sentar en el mostrador logrando así que se pusiera en medio de mis piernas, no dejábamos de succionar nuestros labios, estaba dispuesta a caer nuevamente en ese éxtasis de relajación que mi profesor de yoga me había hecho conocer._

**…...**

**…**

**..**

**.**

Vi a mis amigas con algo de vergüenza, no es que sea una persona que le guste contar sus experiencias sexuales, pero bueno son mis amigas.

— No volveré a comer en el mostrador –Heather fue la primera en hablar y vi que se encontraba quizás traumada al decirlo, Ruffnut sorprendida y Storm con una gran sonrisa.

— Me pregunto si Toothless habrá planeado esto cuando me dijo que tomaras clases con su amigo —Storm se quedó pensando— ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? —Miré con enojo a mi prima por semejante pregunta ¿Cómo cree que le responderé eso?

— Vamos Astrid responde… Tu historia es la única que nos anima —Heather se encontraba chantajeándome con sus palabras ¿Acaso cree que caeré? —Nosotras estamos pasando un mal momento en nuestras relaciones —Vi que unas lágrimas estaban por aparecer en su rostro. ¡Maldición Heather!

— Después de las clases de yoga y los fines de semana —Voltee mi rostro esperando que mi flequillo tapará mi rostro.

— ¡Oh por Odín! Son 5 veces a la semana —Storm se mostraba sorprendida— Son peores que conejos.

— Tendré que buscar otro lugar donde quedarme, no quiero ver su cortejo de apareo —Heather se encontraba mirando a su única opción ya que en ocasiones Toothless se quedaba con Storm en su departamento— ¿Ruffnut? —Nuestra amiga no respondió— ¡Ruffnut! Solo dime que no.

— Espera, aún no puedo creer que Astrid tuviera más sexo que yo… y yo estaba casada.

— Parece que Hiccup y tu son un buen complemento —No comprendí las palabras de mi prima.

— Le aclaré muchas veces que no quería nada serio solo sexo.

Tomé mi bebida queriendo cerrar el tema de mi vida privada, no estaba segura si fue bueno contarle lo que había pasado, son mis amigas y a pesar de sus locuras ni decir de sus bipolaridades quería compartir con ellas una experiencia nueva que estaba por descubrir, porque por primera vez estaba dejando de lado a la chica que solo pensaba en el trabajo día y noche para dejar salir a la Astrid que quería disfrutar y vivir la vida.

Mis amigas se encontraban tomando sus bebidas quizás pensando en sus propias historias, pensando ¿Qué habían hecho mal?, ¿Si hicieron mal? o ¿Si habían tomado la decisión correcta? Quizás sean errores las decisiones que habíamos tomado, pero tenemos que arriesgarnos si queremos conocer de las nuevas cosas que nos presenta la vida. Aprender de ellas si son malas logrando caer, tenemos que levantarnos para seguir, ya que por algo son solo errores.

**…...**

**…**

_**Como lo dije esta historia sería larga lo llevaba haciendo desde el año pasado, lo deje en pausa y al final lo termine, ahora la parte de Brutilda ya lo tenía hecho así que no tiene nada que ver con la penúltima historia. Puede haber una segunda parte quizás, sin embargo, la siguiente historia será el especial por el día de la madre, eso sería todo. Gracias por tomarse en tiempo por leer.**_

**_Por si no me conocen algunos son #samy_HH en la página de Facebook de Hiccstrid love – edit y en wattpad estoy como popsamy69 igual en mi página de Facebook._**

_**+KatnissSakura: Bueno fue la oferta más razonable pienso, creo que al fin di a revelar de quien era cada historia.**_

_**+GrimBoy: Me encuentro bien, espero que también te encuentres bien. Te comprendo tampoco es que sea experta, y es muy evidente, pero amo leer y escribir. Ahora para Lovely Night como dije la culpa es de los dos como en cualquier relación, Hiccup por encerrarse mientras que Astrid tomó una decisión apresurada. Si bien tienes razón con respecto al tema de Valka, pero es lo que muchas vemos eso, además tienes que reconocer la actitud de Hiccup, él pudo reclamarle. Pero ambos sabemos que tomó una decisión madura y no una actitud de un niño, quizás si le faltó algo de drama porque digo sería todo un shock, pero vemos otra reacción. Además, me es difícil imaginar a Valka como una madre digamos villana, esas donde te ponen como ambiciosas. Y por último como dije sería interesante ver ese cambio en la infidelidad, pero en lo que es Memorias tienes que ver que Hiccup no estaba solo sino con su hijo ¿Con que tiempo va a tener para estar con alguien? Nació esa historial al leer tantas historias donde Hiccup reacia su vida cuando Astrid se iba o la mandaban a otra isla porque Hiccup se iba casar por obligación y no sé qué más, pero yo quería demostrar que su corazón Hiccup es fiel y más al tener un niño por quien velar. Espero no haberte decepcionado con esta historia. **_

_**+Mao-angel: Ya veremos si habrá una continuación, yo me imaginaba una velada romántica. Supongo que si leíste todas las historias te habrá dejado como ¡Qué diablos!, pero no desesperes. Espero que te gustará la historia de Hiccstrid. **_

_**+Dlydragon: Con respecto a Elecciones todos cometemos errores, la historia no termina que puedo decir. Sobre el nombre diré que Jon se escribe así en mis historias. Además, todos los nombres se escriben como uno quiere, si supieras mi nombre sale de lo normal xD En ocasiones dejo finales abiertos porque la imaginación es muy grande, pero quien sabe quizás haya segunda parte.**_

_**+Jessy Brown: Gracias, me alegra mucho que te gustara ambas historias y espero con está no decepcionarte, nuevamente gracias por el apoyo al leer mis historias.**_

_**Maylu-liya**_


	19. Madres II

**Descripción: **Tres diferentes historias, la primera narrada por una madre que solo quiere la felicidad de su hijo, la segunda donde no solo una madre se preocupa por su hijo, sino un hijo que busca su bienestar de ella, y la última donde de muestra que las madres pueden hacer lo que sea. Porque para ellas no hay imposibles.

**Protagonistas****:** Valka, Balder, Assa.

**AU ****Moderno**

**…..**

**Madre II**

**…..**

**….**

_(**…**.)_

_Me dirigía a la habitación de mi hijo, no lo había escuchado llegar en la noche. Abrí despacio la puerta para mirar dentro de esta, encontrándome con un cuerpo tendido en la cama, me acerqué despacio tratando de no hacer ruido, ya que seguramente mi pequeño dragón se encontraba cansado. Miré que se encontraba boca abajo con las manos extendidas, me senté a un lado para acariciar su cabello castaño._

—_Mamá, me duele la cabeza —Quité mi mano al escuchar sus palabras— Gracias._

—_Me imagino que te divertiste en la fiesta de Tuffnut —Solo escuche un gruñido por su parte— Hiccup —Lo llame al ver una mancha en la mano de mi hijo— ¿Conociste a alguien en la fiesta?_

—_No recuerdo —Vi que hundía su cabeza más en la almohada._

—_Traeré unos analgésicos —Me levante para ir a traer las pastillas. Cuando mi hijo se quedaba en casa me gustaba aprovechar el tiempo en consentirlo. Antes no pude pasar mucho tiempo con él, fue más por el trabajo, pero nunca es tarde._

_Volví lo más rápido con una bandeja que tenía dos pastillas y un vaso de agua con algunos emparedados. Al entrar vi que Hiccup no se había movido seguía de boca abajo._

—_Toma esto —Le pasé las pastillas, mientras que él se volteaba y tomaba lo que le daba. Seguidamente cogió el vaso de agua para tomarlo._

—_Gracias Ma —Volvió a estirarse, pero esta vez mirando el techo._

—_Entonces ¿Conociste alguien en la fiesta? —Me miró de reojo._

— _¿Por qué sigues preguntando eso?_

—_Tengo curiosidad de saber quién es Astrid —Siguió mirándome, pareciera que no sabía de lo que hablaba— En tu mano hay un tatuaje —Miró sus manos en busca de la imagen— Dijiste que nunca te tatuarías, parece que esa chica logró cambiarte de opinión —Mi hijo sin decir ninguna palabras— No sabes quién es ¿Verdad?_

—_La verdad —Llevo su mano atrás de su nuca— No recuerdo mucho, solo una sonrisa y unos ojos azules._

—_Ya veo —Me levanto de la cama— Imagino que buscaras a la misteriosa chica ¿No? —Hiccup se tensó por lo que le dije— Tienes que hacerlo, me gustará mucho conocerla._

_Mi hijo me miró con duda, para luego suspirar y asentir. _

**…...**

**…**

**..**

Tuve tantas dudas de la chica que hizo que mi hijo se tatuará su nombre, ¿Cómo sería? ¿Agradable? ¿Alguien que no tenía planes? ¿Sería un buen partido para mi hijo? No podía juzgar sin conocerla, pero quería saber cómo se iba a desarrollar esa historia. Aunque claro después de conocer a Astrid fue como una hija que nunca tuve, me apoyo mucho cuando mi madre murió, quizás fue eso que me volví pegada a ella, o al ver la felicidad que ella provocaba en mi hijo.

Estaba tan feliz cuando se casaron ambos, eran una pareja sin igual, sabía que saldrían adelante… aunque no puedo negar que tuve dos sentimientos negativos uno de ellos fue tristeza mi hijo, mi pequeño Hiccup se alejaba de mí para comenzar una nueva vida donde, y el otro temor… añoraba esta unión, pero son jóvenes podría pasar cualquier cosa, sin embargo, esperaba que eso no pasará confiaba en ellos. Aunque podía fallar.

**…...**

**…**

**..**

_Me encontraba mirando un recetario tratando de encontrar algún platico que pueda preparar, pase la hoja al terminar de leer un platillo italiano que estaba segura no me saldría como se mostraba en la imagen. Escuché el sonido del teléfono, al estar a mi lado y ser inalámbrico lo tomé para ponerlo entré mi oído y mi hombro sin dejar de leer._

— _¿Bueno? —Escuche unos sollozos al otro lado de la línea, deje mi lectura a un lado esperando la respuesta._

—_Valka…. Soy Astrid —Escuche que hablaba de una manera entrecortada._

—_Querida ¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo? ¿Le paso algo a Hiccup? —La escuche respirar profundamente._

— _Él está bien, creo… Te llamaba… Para decirte que… Me voy._

— _¡¿Qué?! _

— _Tuve una pelea con Hiccup sobre mi viaje… aunque no pude ni decirle._

— _Astrid no crees que estas tomando una decisión precipitada._

— _No me quiso escuchar, solo era él… Yo le dije que si el salía por esa puerta lo nuestro acabaría… él fue quien decidió._

— _Astrid —Apreté el teléfono— ¿Qué pasará con Hiccup?_

— _Le deje una nota, solo quería despedirte de ti y agradecerte por todo —No quería imaginarme como tomará esta noticia mi hijo— Hiccup no sabe dónde me iré, por favor no se lo digas… por favor Valka —Escuche el ruego de Astrid y sabía que no podía negarme._

— _¿Me llamaras? —Rogué para escuchar una respuesta afirmativa._

— _Cuando llegue, y cuando esté estable para darte mi número._

— _Esta bien querida… _

**…...**

**…**

**..**

No paso mucho tiempo de la llamada cuando vi a Hiccup llegar, me dolió verlo así, pero ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle la llamada de Astrid? Ella confiaba en mí. Preferí callar y aunque me doliera tenía que ver sufrir a mi hijo, pero no porque yo quisiera, sino porque ese problema era algo que debían resolver ellos como pareja, yo solo debía apoyarlos en sus decisiones.

Fue duro ver a mi hijo tan devastado, aún no comprendía bien para él solo fue una pelea como cualquier pareja, me habría gustado decirle que era más que eso. Debía ponerse en lugar en lugar de Astrid, como mujer le entendía.

Pasaron días cuando recibí la primera llamada de Astrid contándome que ya se encontraba ubicada en el centro de parís, con una bella vista. Además, que ya estaba iniciando los tramites de divorcio un gran golpe para mi hijo. Cada quincena de mes me llamaba para contarme las buenas nuevas, aunque… pasaron meses cuando me contó dos noticias que me impactaron y quizás debí hablar, sin embargo, preferí callar. Yo solo quería lo mejor para ambos.

**…...**

**…**

**..**

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Astrid porque no me dijiste! —Escuche sollozos en la otra línea— Quizás…_

— _Porque yo tampoco sabía, paso dos o tres semanas desde que llegue y sucedió. Preferí no decirle a nadie, pero no puedo dormir desde hace tiempo al imaginarme… —Más sollozos se escucharon._

— _Tranquila, es algo que puede pasar… los abortos ocurren._

— _¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? _

— _Astrid ya no puedes hacer nada, quizás aún no era el momento para que venga la criatura. ¿Has hablado con Hiccup?_

— _¿Qué le puedo decir? Hiccup perdí a nuestro hijo, solo quería decirte eso… trato de salir adelante sin ti como seguramente tú lo estás haciendo —Apreté el teléfono, porque Hiccup no había salido con nadie, solo se enfocaba en su trabajo— Lo siento Valka._

— _No te preocupes._

— _Siento mucho haberte contado recién… no me sentía lista, siento que te decepcione._

— _Lo comprendo pequeña, sabes que te quiero como una hija —Era la verdad, quizás por eso la apoyaba. No pude tener una hija y como mujer es un sueño tener una mini versión de ti— Siempre contaras conmigo._

— _Gracias, mamá —Sonreía ante aquello— Hay algo más que te quería contar._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Hace un tiempo te conté que conocí a un chico por el trabajo— Creo que se llamaba Jon— Me invito a salir, le dije que no._

— _Sin embargo, sigue insistiendo ¿No?_

— _No quiero una relación, solo quiero enfocarme en mi trabajo._

— _Astrid, solo será una salida de amigos. Además, me gustaría saber que tienes un amigo, que no estás sola en ese lugar —Sentí que dudo antes de darme una respuesta de "Lo intentaré"._

**…...**

**…**

**..**

Quizás ese fue el peor consejo que le di, no… el peor fue cuando le dije "Porque no intentarlo" cuando me contó que Jon le había pedido ser su novia, sabiendo que mi hijo aún no la olvidada, me sentía la peor madre de todas al haberlo hecho, pero solo fue un consejo de amiga porque mi corazón me decía que esa no fue una buena idea. Me habría gustado decirle muchas cosas que pensaba que eran lo correcto, pero ¿Si me equivocaba? Y causaba un dolor peor en ambos.

Pasaron años cuando Astrid me llamo para contarme que volvería, me encontraba contenta por esa grandiosa notica, sin embargo, me dijo que Jon vendría con ella para presentarle a su familia que él tenía aquí. Ella solo tenía a su tío, pues sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía 16 años, que se había mudado hace un tiempo. Aún recuerdo como conocí al famoso chico en persona, él jamás supo quién era yo quizás me odiaría, aunque por primera vez sentí que había hecho lo correcto… decidí darles un empujón.

**…...**

**…**

**..**

_Me encontraba en mi galería de arte, yo había dejado de pintar hace muchos años. Solo vendía, exhibía, promocionaba a nuevos artistas y las obras que ellos realizaban. Miré a mi acompañante que se encontraba echado en el mostrados mirando quien sabe que, me posicioné a su lado mirando el primer cuadro que mi hijo había realizado._

— _¿Nervioso? —Llame la atención de mi hijo._

— _Algo, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño… abrir mi propia galería con mis propias obras de arte._

— _Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ¿Pero? —Hiccup me miró— Hay algo más ¿No? —Él solo asintió._

— _No me siento completo._

— _Hiccup ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces, debes salir con alguien._

— _Y yo te he dicho muchas veces que no sucederá… no puedo olvidarla mamá. Es algo que en ocasiones no, se puede decidir._

— _¿Aún la amas?_

— _Siempre pienso en ella, fue la razón por la que ahora abro mi propia galería y exhibiré la pintura que hice para ella. Iras ¿No? _

— _Como voy a perderme la noche de mi niño —Sonreí mientras le jalaba el cachete._

— _¡Mamá! —Comenzó su protesta mientras alejaba mi mano— Iré a la galería para ver cómo van las cosas —Me dio un beso en la mejilla para desaparecer por la puerta. _

_No paso mucho cuando escuche que alguien entraba, un joven pasando los 30 de cabello negro y ojos azules, se parecía mucho al novio de Astrid, ¿Sería él? No creo, que haría él aquí. Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa._

— _Disculpé —Lo miré— Estoy buscando alguna pintura de dragones —Lo miré intrigada, porque muy pocas les gustaba— Vi la que se encuentra en medio._

— _Verá, ese no se encuentra en venta, solo está como exhibición._

— _Ya veo ¿Sabrá donde podría encontrar? —Su mirada me demostraba esperanza._

— _Bueno es muy difícil de decirle joven…_

— _Mi nombre es Jon, estoy buscando un regalo para mi prometida, y bueno a ella le gustan los dragones— ¿No podía ser la misma persona? —Acabamos de llegar de Paris —Era él estaba segura._

— _Yo… —Miré mi alrededor— Déjeme ver si tengo alguna pieza— Busque en mi mostrador buscando algo, pero ¿Qué? Fue ahí encontré la respuesta. Me levanté con una sonrisa— No, encontré ninguna pieza, sin embargo, tengo dos entradas para una nueva galería que abre hoy, tiene la temática de dragones ¿Quizás a ella le guste?_

— _¿Es bueno el artista?_

— _Es uno de los mejores. el cuadro que estaba interesado lo pinto él —Jon lo tomó examinando las entradas. Esperaba que lo aceptará, son las entradas de mi esposo y de mí, pero estoy segura que no le importará mucho a mi hijo que no podamos ir y que mi esposo estará feliz cuando le cuente lo que hice, ya que ellos se volvían a encontrar. Sé que Astrid aún ama a mi hijo, así que me arriesgaré a lo que pase._

**…...**

**…**

**..**

Tuve que inventar a mi hijo que su padre se encontraba enfermo del estómago, cosa que no le causo gracia a mi esposo, pero tenía que ayudarme. Y no me equivoque, había logrado mover sentimientos en Astrid, y en Hiccup una gran alegría que sus ojos brillaban como hace mucho tiempo no lo miraba. Vino muy temprano a la casa para contarme lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

**…...**

**…**

**..**

_Me encontraba cocinando el almuerzo para mi esposo, mientras mi hijo me contaba detalle a detalle su encuentro con su ex-esposa, mirar a su hijo con esa ilusión hacia que se sintiera bien, técnicamente no se metió en su vida, solo dio un pequeño empujón de cómo debían ser las cosas. Estaba tan entretenida en el relato de mi hijo cuando escuche el teléfono sonar, era mejor que él no contestará._

— _Hijo, puedes mover esta salsa —Hiccup me obedeció mientras contestaba— Bueno —Al escuchar a Astrid prefería callar hasta que terminará— Claro cariño —Colgué la llamada para dirigirme hacia mi hijo. _

— _¿Quién era?_

— _Tu padre, quiere que le lleve unos documentos a su oficina, son algo importantes._

— _Y ¿La comida? —Me miró extrañado._

— _Ambos sabemos que no soy muy buena cocinando._

— _Pero papá no, se casó contigo por eso —Sonreía ante aquello._

— _Bueno compraré algo al volver —Me dirigí a la puerta, pero antes de salir miré a mi hijo, quien apagaba el fuego— Hiccup —Él me miró— Prométeme que la esperaras hasta que no sientas los pies._

— _Lo haré mamá, tenlo por seguro._

Y así lo hizo, me llamo al día siguiente para contarme lo que había pasado, para luego pasarme con Astrid, esos muchachos no perdieron el tiempo. Me reí ante aquello. Uno de mis sueños como madre se habían cumplido, mi hijo se encontraba feliz. Ahora faltaba la otra, ser abuela.

Aunque eso ya estaba por pasar, miré a la pareja que se encontraba en el altar, decidieron volver a casarse, para renovar sus votos, cosa que me agrado. Miré a la pareja que no dejaba de sonreír como su primera boda, aunque está vez había algo más, enfoque mi vista en el pequeño bulto que tenía el vientre de mi nuera, aunque no se notará ese pequeño pronto estaría con nosotros.

**….**

**….**

**(….)**

Habían pasado 7 meses de que mi madre se casó con Jon, la relación con mi padre iba igual, la verdad ya no le hablaba, era mejor así. No, es mal padre, solo que, al inicio me dolía ver a mi madre tan devastada, solo nos mostraba una pequeña sonrisa cuando todo comenzó. Jon al inicio hizo que mi mamá volviera un poco a ser ella cosa que le agradecí, por ser tan buen amigo. Sin embargo, jamás ocuparía el lugar de mi padre, a pesar que se hacía un desastre Assa y yo sabíamos que él era siempre el número uno.

**…...**

**…**

**..**

_Junto con mi hermana entramos al departamento de mi padre, mientras mirábamos como mi madre entraba al auto para dirigirse a su viaje, serían días duros, estaba claro para mí. Jon pronto se casaría con mi madre, es algo que no quería, mis padres debían estar juntos, pero me enojaba que no podía hacer nada, él único que podía hacerlo no movía ni un dedo, y eso me enojaba más. Aunque no podía hablarle y era mejor mantenerme alejado de él por el bien de mi mamá y el de Assa._

_Miraba como mi padre quería hacer una trenza a mi hermana, en realidad era una lucha campal, no sé quién era el que más sufría, mi papá o Assa. Quería ayudar, pero… si se enteraba. Aunque ¿Cómo? Me acerque a mi progenitor quien se encontraba con varios pelos rubios en su mano._

— _Por qué no llamas a la abuela —Le comenté, mientras me sentaba. Tomó el celular para llamarla._

— _¡Papá quiero mi trenza! —Comenzó a reclamar mi hermana._

— _Un rato princesa —Mi padre se encontraba con él teléfono en la mano esperando que mi abuela contestará._

— _¡Mamá! —Escuche un alivio por parte de mi padre— Si estoy bien… si los niños están bien… Veras, ¿Podrías venir? Necesito tu ayuda… Gracias —Corto la llamada con una gran sonrisa— Su abuela viene en unos minutos._

_A los 10 minutos el sonido de la puerta se escuchó, fui abrir viendo que mi abuelita se encontraba frente a mí. Ella se me lanzo con alegría._

— _¿Cómo está mi pequeño jinete? —Se encontraba abrazándome con fuerza, sentía que no respiraba._

— _Bien abuelita —Ella se alejó de mí con una gran sonrisa, miró hacia dentro buscando a mi hermana supongo._

— _Están adentro, papá no puede trenzarle a Assa —Mi abuela se quiso reír por lo que le contaba._

— _Bueno es mejor ir, antes que tu padre se desesperé y terminé malogrando su lindo cabello de mi nieta._

_Ambos nos dirigimos donde mi padre que aun trataba de peinar a Assa, mi abuela no dijo se acercó y aparto sus manos de los cabellos de mi hermana._

— _Muy bien abuela Valka vino al rescate, para resolver el desastre de su hijo._

— _¡Mamá! —El grito de papá nos hizo reír._

— _¿Qué es lo que quiere mi linda nieta?_

— _Quiero una trenza como mamá —Mi abuela sonrió mientras la peinaba._

_Al terminar de peinarla mi abuela se fue con mi papá a la cocina dejándome con mi hermana, tenía una duda por su peinado._

— _Assa, ¿Por qué una trenza igual al de mamá?_

— _Porque tú te pareces a papá, hasta en cabello y yo… quiero parecerme a mamá, pienso que así podemos estar juntos y… somos una familia —Abrace a mi hermana._

— _Somos una familia… Yo siempre te cuidaré._

**…...**

**…**

**..**

Nuestra familia estaba rota, al inicio fue un cambio duro para nosotros más para Assa. Siempre preguntando por papá, hubo un tiempo que desapareció tres semanas completamente, cosa que mamá se preocupó, ella decía que era por nosotros, pero yo sabía que era mentira. Aún lloraba en las noches, yo la escuchaba cuando pasaba por su habitación. En las mañanas sonreía y cuando Jon venía más. Al ver esto sentía que algo no estaba bien… Hasta que paso, nuestra madre nos dio la noticia que estaba saliendo con Jon, las pocas esperanzas que tenía habían muerto, y él único que podía hacer algo no lo hacía. Comencé a detestar a mi padre, porque no hizo nada.

Sin embargo, era mi padre no duraba mucho mi enojo, solo cuando miraba a mamá llorar. Jon estuvo con ella en todo momento y con nosotros, lo consideraba un buen amigo en quien podía confiar, pero me di cuenta de algunas cosas luego de que nos anunciaran que se casaría con mi mamá.

**…...**

**…**

**..**

— _¿No estas contento con la noticia, Campeón? —Jon llevo sus manos a mi cabello._

— _Eh, yo… ¿Por qué?_

— _¿Por qué? —El pelinegro me miró extrañado— Porque nos amamos, eso hacen las personas que se aman, se casan._

— _¿Y mi papá?_

— _¿Tú papá? Hizo su vida, engaño a tu mamá con una chica con la que iban a tener un hijo, prefirió irse con ella porque los ama._

— _¡Eso no es verdad! —No quería creer— ¡Siempre nos dice que nos ama!_

— _Bálder, lo dice porque ya no le queda nada, Heather murió cuando estaban huyendo, dejando a su "familia" de lado, yo estoy con ustedes —Tomó mis cachetes para mirarlo— Yo seré tu papá._

— _¡No! ¡Tú nunca serás mi padre! —Lo miré con enojo, no iba a permitir eso— Mi mamá no, se casará contigo, porque ella ama a papá —No continúe una cachetada me callo en mi mejilla, miré a Jon con sorpresa._

— _Bálder, te considero mi hijo, aunque te parezcas a Hiccup si no fueran por los ojos —Respiro al ver lo que había hecho— No quería llegar a esto, pero ni tu ni nadie va arruinará mi matrimonio con Astrid._

— _Mi papá no lo permitirá, y mi mamá sabrá lo que hiciste._

— _Bálder, Bálder… No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Tu madre se casará conmigo y será mi mujer. Así que si tú vas donde tu padre créeme, Assa y tu madre conocerán mi fuerza._

— _Mamá es más fuerte que tú._

— _¿Estás seguro? Qué no sabes que una madre hace lo que sea por sus hijos, ¿Cómo crees que me acepto?_

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué le dijiste?_

— _Son cosas de adultos —Revolvió mi cabello— Ahora haremos algo ¿Si? Fingiremos que esto nunca paso, seremos los buenos amigos que siempre —No quité mi enojo en ningún momento— Te alejarás de tu padre, ya no le hablarás si es posible evítalo, no quiero enterarme que hayas ido de chismoso… Piensa en tu mamá y en Assa._

_Ante aquello preferí no decir nada. Estaba bajo su poder._

**…...**

**…**

**..**

Detesto a ese hombre, fingiendo algo que no es. Aún recuerdo cuando me abrazó cuando papá estaba volviendo de la habitación de Assa luego de dejarla me susurro un "Muy bien hecho campeón" Maldije por tener que aceptar su abrazo, estaba enojado más con papá por no hacer nada, pero que podía hacer él no sabía lo que sucedía. Para todos Jon es el mejor hombre, sin embargo, debía soportar mi mamá se encontraba bien, y yo haría lo que sea para que ella siga así.

Me encontraba en mi habitación hasta que escuché los pasos en la escalera, tomé unos lentes oscuros para ponerme y comenzar a lanzar una pelota, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejándome ver a mi padre, no dije nada mientras que él entraba y se sentaba a mi costado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le di la espalda a mi padre.

— ¿De qué? —Trate de no mostrar ninguna emoción.

— Tu mamá me dice que no has bajado desde ayer, se encuentra muy preocupada.

— No tengo hambre —No voltee a verlo, era mejor que no me viera— Déjame solo.

— Balder sé que te sucede algo, eres mi hijo y te conozco —Me tomó del hombre para voltearme— ¿Por qué usas lentes?

— Por nada —Quise volver a darle la espalda, pero me retuvo— Déjame solo —Tomó los lentes y lo alejo.

— Pero, ¡qué…! ¿Bálder que paso? Y es mejor que me digas la verdad.

— Yo… me pelee con alguien —No debía decirle.

— ¿Pelearte? Bálder tú no eres de peleas —Me cruce los brazos— Dime la verdad, ese golpe no parece de niño… ¿Quién te golpeo?

— Nadie —Mi padre hizo algo que hace muchos años no hacia me abrazo, no soporte más y lloré como si fuera un niño, necesitaba a mi padre.

— Papá está aquí —Me dijo mientras me palmeaba la espalda— Dime por favor Bálder, eres mi hijo debes confiar en mí, tú eres mi pequeño guerrero que...

— Jon —No sé porque lo dije, quizás porque ya no quería ocultar las cosas, o porque extrañaba a mi padre que su abrazo me hacía olvidar las cosas

— ¿Tú mamá lo sabe? —Él no me dejo de abrazar, negué con la cabeza sin mirarlo— Voy a ir abajo —Me soltó para salir, lo tomé del brazo.

— ¡No! Tengo que proteger a mamá— Mi papá me miró extrañado— Me prometí que cuidaría a mamá ya no quiero verla llorar, y ese hombre me dijo que dañaría a mamá y Assa —Vi que apretó su mano formando un puño.

— Bálder —Me tomó de los hombres— Ve al cuarto de Assa y vayan a la casa de la abuela —Estaba por hablar— No te preocupes, Jon no hará nada —Me sonrió— Te lo prometo.

Asentí mientras me paraba, pero antes de salir de mi habitación abracé a mi padre, corrí donde mi hermana para llevármela. Cuando salí de la casa escuché el grito de mi padre, y luego uno de mi madre, era mejor no volver hasta que mi papá o mi mamá vinieran por nosotros.

...

...

...

...

Pasaron 3 meses desde que Jon desapareció de nuestras vidas, aunque no sé si se encuentra en la cárcel por maltrato infantil además de una orden de restricción o en el hospital por los golpes que le dio papá o el de mamá ¿Quizás de ambos? Según mi padre cuando mi mamá se enteró que me había golpeado no lo dudo para darle un buen merecido dijo que "_Nadie se mete con mi pequeño sin pagar las consecuencias_" aunque no soy un niño, pero que se puede hacer padres son padre.

Escuché la puerta sonar era domingo, así que tocaba estar con mi papá, corrí para abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba con un ramo de tulipanes morados y blancos en la mano, sonreí ante aquello.

— Mamá está en la cocina —Susurre para que él me escuchará, asintió mientras entraba a la cocina.

Lo seguí mientras me escondía en el marco de la entrada para que no me vieran, vi que papá se posiciono atrás de mamá dejando a su vista el ramo, vi que mi mamá sonreía ante aquello, lo tomó para luego dar una media vuelta y así mirarlo.

— Son muy lindas, gracias Hiccup.

— Para mí lady lo mejor que hay —Ella se puso en puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí ante aquello, al fin mi padre había decidido hacer algo para recuperar a mamá, y vi en ella el brillo que solo por papá puede irradiar, y si ella está feliz yo lo estaba, no iba a permitir que nadie la lastimará. Porque, así como las madres dan todo por sus hijos, nosotros hacemos lo que podamos por ellas.

Ahora ambos somos felices, ya que pronto volveríamos a ser una familia.

**…**

**…_._**

**(….)**

_Las miradas matan dicen algunos, las miradas pueden decir más que palabras, las miradas son la ventana del alma, hay muchos términos que pueden definirlo, pero … ¿Son reales? Por lo que estaba viviendo era lo más probable. Ojos de color azul chocan con los de color esmeralda, la primera demostraba enojo demasiado, mientras la segunda determinación. _

_Todos los presentes se encontraban en silencio en el comedor, nadie quería hablar, un hombre mayor junto a su esposa, ambos mirando al novio de su hija._

— _La respuesta es no —El padre de la chica se encontraba serio._

— _¡Papá! —Se quejó la chica._

— _No, Astrid… es mi última palabra._

— _Escuche señor, yo amo mucho a su hija, no me imaginaria un mundo sin ella —El chico estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella._

— _Hiccup —Susurro la rubia mientras le brindaba una cálida sonrisa._

— _Escúchame bien muchacho, ustedes quieren mi bendición y la respuesta es ¡No! Estoy seguro que no eres lo que necesita mi niña —La mujer mayor quiso hablar, pero se calló al ver la mirada de su esposo._

— _Papá, me casaré con Hiccup te guste o no —Astrid no iba a darse por vencida._

— _Bien —Los jóvenes al escuchar esas palabras sonrieron— Si te casas con este muchacho dejaras de ser una Hofferson —Y con esas palabras la sonrisa de la rubia desapareció._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Lo que escuchaste Astrid, dejaras de ser mi hija— El hombre mayor no dijo más, se levantó de la mesa y se fue. La rubia estaba por llorar ante las palabras de su padre ¿Acaso hablaba en serio? ¿Dejaría de ser su hija?_

— _Astrid haz lo que tu corazón dicte —Las palabras de su madre le sacaron de su pensamiento. La mujer rubia le sonrió mientras se levantaba— Siempre contaran con mi apoyo… ambos._

— _Gracias Emma —Hiccup decidió hablar al ver a su novia en silencio._

— _Astrid es feliz contigo, es lo que me importa… su felicidad — Las palabras de su madre le sacaron una sonrisa— Ahora váyanse porque seguramente tu padre traerá una escopeta y no quiero que mi niña se quede viuda antes de tiempo._

— _Pero mamá…_

— _No te preocupes yo me encargo de él —Ambas mujeres sonrieron, Astrid se levanto tomó la mano de su novio y huyeron del lugar._

_Corrieron como la primera vez que se conocieron, como en su primera cita, como el día que Hiccup se le confeso, y el día en que le propuso matrimonio. No les importaba nada, solo eran ellos… ellos en busca de su felicidad… quizás su padre tenía razón dejaría de ser una Hofferson, porque pronto sería una Haddock._

**…...**

**…**

**..**

— ¡Papá! —Se quejó una joven rubia de ojos verdes como el de su padre.

— Dije que no, ningún jovencito pisará esta casa —La chica quiso protestar, pero sabía que ella no podía hacerlo cambiar de decisión, miró a su madre en busca de ayuda, quien solo sonrió mientras se levantaba.

— Assa, porque no vas a tu habitación – Miró a su madre con una sonrisa, sabía que su madre se encargaría. Solo salió dejando sus padres solos— Hiccup —El mencionado miro a su esposa quien permanecía con una sonrisa.

— Astrid no harás que cambie de decisión, nadie alejará a mi princesa de mi lado.

— ¿Te das cuenta que te comportas como mi padre? —El castaño no dijo nada— ¿Acaso quieres que huyan? ¿Se casen a escondidas como nosotros?

— ¿Casarse? —Hiccup se sorprendió por lo mencionado.

— A mí me gustaría conocer a mis nietos.

— ¡Por Odín! ¡Aún es una niña! —Comenzó a replicar— Tengo tantas dudas, y… Ahora comprendo a tu padre.

— Assa necesita que le apoyemos —Astrid se acercó a su esposo para tomar sus manos y unirlas– Que vea que estamos con ella en las buenas y en las malas.

— ¿Crees que sea él indicado?

— No te podría decir, cuando comenzamos a salir no estaba segura de que fueras el indicado —Comento con burla la rubia mientras le daba un pequeño empujón con su hombro.

— Oye —Comenzó a quejarse Hiccup— Esta bien, tu ganas —Astrid sonrío ante su respuesta— Pero si algo le hace ese mocoso, créeme que…

— Hiccup —Ambos chocaron miradas— Siempre será tu princesa, no hagas que tu mente explote con tantas HiccupTeorias.

— Que graciosa —Comento Hiccup mirando al techo, pero no duro mucho— Tú, ven acá —La tomó de la cintura para atraerle hacia él, y poder juntar sus frentes— No sabría que hacer sin ti mi lady.

— Siempre Astrid y Hiccup ¿No?

— Siempre.

La pareja no era consiente que eran vistos por dos personas que se encontraban en las escaleras.

— ¿El abuelo no quiso que se casaran? Pero, es muy unido a papá.

— Balder eres un arruinador de escenas —Assa se encontraba mirando enojada a su hermano menor.

— ¡Hey!... Sabes, mamá siempre hace que papá cambie de opinión.

— Es una mamá, no hay imposibles para ellas —Ambos asintieron ante aquello— Siempre encargándose del caos que hacen los hijos.

— Le dijiste a papá que lo traerás en su cumpleaños —Balder miró a su hermana mayor con duda.

— Le diré a mamá que me ayude a decirle.

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**Me demoré más de la cuenta, pero la semana pasada estaba algo full, luego el resfriado, luego un concierto. No pude terminar la historia para el día de las madres, no importa atrasado, tenía que cumplir mi promesa del especial, ahora si Jon como personaje muere, puede que salga en un especial por el día del padre si hago continuación de elecciones o Lovely Night, sin embargo, ya no aparecerá más como la competencia de Hiccup, la última historia me inspiré de la canción de Nancy Mulligan de Ed Sheeran habrá continuación de cómo se conocieron. Gracias por tomarse en tiempo por leer.**_

_**Por si no me conocen algunos son #samy_HH en la página de Facebook de Hiccstrid love – edit y en wattpad estoy como popsamy69 igual en mi página de Facebook.**_

_**+Sakura Yellow: Me alegra que hayas disfrutado las 4 historias, no sé me divirtió la idea de poner así a Hiccup y Astrid. Y si en esté universo es su padre, en la segunda parte se verá como todos se encuentran relacionado, gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**+Mao-angel: Gracias. Bueno con respecto a Toothless pues ya es una persona madura, lo de loco lo puedo ver como adolecente jajaja. Bueno Hiccup siento que, si podría ser profesor, es que sino no puedo relacionarlo con Astrid para que le enseña la "relajación" XD Habrá continuación, no podemos dejar así a las chicas, gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**+LadyAiraHH: Exacto fue mi inspiración cuando se estrenó trate de ubicar las historias claro con mis ideas para las chicas, así que sabrás que pasará... aunque planeo pasarle meses, porque bueno ya sabes las películas no pasa ni la semana y todo puede ocurrir, gracias por comentar y leer.**_

_**+GrimBoy: Hey Lector, como veras no dejaré de escribir. La primera creo que la hice más por la perspectiva que me disté para Lovely Night. Ahora me gustaría hablar sobre el tema de Valka, pero lastimosamente no te puedo enviar mensaje para hablar más. Bueno en Memorias si bien sería interesante ver los papeles invertidos no podría hacerlo no sé he leído muchas historias donde Astrid cría sola a su hij que me gusto más la idea de poner a Hiccup como padre soltero. Sobre la historia anterior estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero existen mujeres que se dejan influenciar, eh ahí porque salió la idea. Me gusta digamos usar la imaginación con las cosas que veo en la realidad, gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**+Jessy Brown: Si, habrá segunda parte, no tengo fecha definida pues me demoré mucho en hacerla, más por el tiempo. Sin embargo, habrá te lo promete, no podemos dejar a las chicas así ¿No? Merecen ser felices, gracias por comentar y leer.**_

_**+Cathrina Frankenstein: Y el segundo relato es para ti, soy amante de esta pareja que a mí tampoco me gusta verlos separados, aunque en la vida no todo tiene un final feliz y en ocasiones si hago finales tristes, pero esta es una historia donde los niños no deben sufrir así que espero te haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**+KatnissSakura: Esa es la canción basada, no sabía que existía hasta que la escuche y me pegue a ella Xd Bueno creo que todos los chicos tienen un minihombre oculto, gracias por comentar y leer.**_

_**+Dark-Hime7: Gracias por lovely Night y de Elecciones pues creo que puede haber un punto de visto en el futuro, aunque bueno creo que lo que decidió no estaba bien. Habrá segunda parte, aun no sé si será para la próxima semana o la otra. Con respecto a la pregunta soy la de "Imagina Hiccstrid" de ahí nacen las historias de aquí, así que cualquier cosa me puedes escribir por la página ;) , gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Maylu-liya**_


End file.
